


Let us in (so we can love you)

by Rachelsyanoona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other artists mentioned, first fanfic so go easy on me, this is also on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 79,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelsyanoona/pseuds/Rachelsyanoona
Summary: “We’ll just have to go with what we have planned and hope for the best. The way I see it, we succeed if we can get her to stop living in the dark past and help her the way that Monsta X did.” Seungcheol said. Everyone nodded at this, but still felt unsatisfied.They all had one goal: to become her healing.





	1. Chapter 1 (Don’t leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! New writer, don’t judge. This is also on quotev under same name. There will some death, sensitive topics and cursing in here, so be warned. Nothing to bad with the last two, but this has some sad memories of friends (other Kpop bands) dying. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

    “Y/n!” Jungkook said, tackling you from behind, “Jimin just said he was going to kill me!”

    You turned around, although it was difficult since Jungkook wouldn’t let go, and glared at Jimin.

    “Is Kookie telling the truth Minnie?” You asked.

    Jimin looked down at his feet and mumbled, “Yes.”

    “Why did you say that to him Oppa?” You sighed but smiled. They were always like this.

    “It was his fault, I swear! He called me short even though the kid knows I am his elder, who is only a few centimeters smaller than Yoongi Hyung!!!” He huffed angrily at Jungkook, the latter now giggling behind you.

    You laughed too. “Minnie Oppa, you are so cute when you’re angry.” You giggled. Jimin went pink from your statement and then frowned.

   “I’m not cute, I’m handsome.” Jimin grumbled, pouting.

   “Whatever you say Oppa.” You smiled.

   “Yah! You guys stop flirting with Y/n and come on. We need to get to work!” Yoongi yelled from the doorway.

    You noticed they were wearing their bulletproof, dark clothes today. “What are you all dressed up for Kookie?”

    “Nothing too much today, Y/n. We are just going to go look at a bit of activity by an old trainee building, shouldn’t be too long. After we’re done I will come back and teach you how to play Overwatch again.” He said, walking towards the door with a smile.

   “Ok! Good luck on the mission today. Jinnie and Joonie, take care of the kids!!” You yelled after them.

   “Yah, Y/n! We are all older than you.” Hoseok laughed as he went out last, shutting the door behind him.

   You smiled and watched the car pulled away from the kitchen window and then decide, reluctantly, that you were going to be productive and clean the house.

 

 

 

 

    It had been about 2 hours when you decided it was good enough to call it quits. _Where are they? I thought they said they weren’t going to be out that long?_

   All the sudden the door flew open and Jungkook was standing in the doorway.

   “Kookie!!! I thought you said you were going to be home soon. I had to clean for hours to keep myself busy.” You beamed as you made your way over to him.

    That’s when you realized that something was off. He was standing slumped against the door and he looked exhausted.

    “What’s wrong Oppa? Are you oka-“ You stopped. He had his vest off and was only wearing the dark grey shirt he had under it. You could see why.

   The whole side of his shirt was soaked through with dark blood and he was holding his chest. His breath was shallow and quick as he stumbled forward into your arms.

   “I am so sorry, Y/n.” Jungkook’s voice was barely a whisper.

    “Why are you sorry Oppa?” You asked as you dragged him to the sofa and set him down. You tried to help take off his shirt and patch him up, but he stopped you by grabbing your violently shaking hands.

    “They’re all dead Y/n.” He choked out in a sob.

    You stayed still and silent, shocked from the news. You had so many questions like How?, why?, when?, but most importantly, what?

    “We were ambushed,” he continued as he cried, “We had no idea what happened. They must have known that we were coming because they had about a hundred armed people. We fought like no tomorrow, but we knew we weren’t going to make it. They are all dead and I’m too far gone now. I needed to tell you that we all love you. Keep on living for us and for everyone else who have died before us.”

    Jungkook pulled you into a hug as he finished and you were dumbfounded. You hugged him tighter as you said, “No Jungkook. You’re going to be here with me, ok? You still haven’t taught me how to play Overwatch, or... or ...”

    Your sentence drifted off as Jungkook pulled away and smile at you sadly.

    “I love you. Goodbye.” He whispered before closing his eyes and sinking into the couch with a slight smile.

    “No!!! Jungkook, you guys promised! You said that you would always be here with me! You said that you would never leave me alone. That you would always love me! Don’t leave me now!!! Please...” You cried out as your tears fell onto Jungkook’s lifeless body.

 

 

 

 

    “Y/n! Wake up!” Minhyuk shook you awake.

    You sat up, shaking and sweating, tears running down your face. Although Minhyuk was holding you tightly to his chest, you still felt miles away in that house a year ago. Everything from that day was so clear, all of them had just dyed their hair black to match, which you said was dumb, but inside you actually thought it was nice. This thought alone made you want to cry, even if it was a somewhat good memory.

   You always had dreams like this, so Minhyuk and his friends always slept with you. It was weird at first, since you didn’t really know them in that way, but now you don’t even care when Wonho wants to sleep shirtless.

    It took awhile for them to make you comfortable, since you hadn’t seen them since you were still held as an asset. They promised you exactly what the other Oppas did, they would never leave you, and so far they have been true to their word.

   “Y/n? Was it another bad dream?” He asked you with a soft, tired voice. His messed up blonde hair added to your sadness, since you felt bad for waking him up. You nodded, not seeing any reason to lie to them like you used to.

   Minhyuk softly rubbed your back as you calmed down and stopped crying.

 

 

 

    He left the room shortly after you stopped crying so you could get ready. When you got dressed and ready for the day, you headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

   “Y/n~!! Good morning. We made you breakfast! Actually, I made your breakfast, so you don’t have to worry about the quality.” A brown-haired Kihyun said over the chaos called the kitchen. Jooheon was on poor Hyungwon’s back, both of their brown colored hair messed up, and I.M., now with black hair, was singing off key, while Shownu , with a slicked back head of brown hair, and Minhyuk tried to rap Jealousy.

    “Guys, calm down. It’s only like, 8 o’clock in the morning. Just wait until after breakfast.” You laughed. You herded them into the dining room and sat down to eat breakfast.

   “These pancakes are amazing!!” You mumbled with a mouth full of food. Everyone mumbled in agreement. After you finished, you were pulled away before you could help clean up.

    “Hyukkie? What are you doing?” You asked as you were pulled outside to the car.

    “I am taking you out today.” Minhyuk beamed as he shoved you into the car. You sighed and shook your head smiling.

 

 

 

 

   “Really, Hyukkie Oppa, where are we going?” You asked forcefully. He had been avoiding your eyes for the whole car ride. You were taken away from the city, where you thought you were going, and now he won’t answer you. All you could see now was trees.

    All the sudden, the trees thinned out and you could see a big house. “What is this Oppa?” You asked as he pulled up in the drive way.

    “I want you to meet some of my friends.” He smiled to reassure you that everything is alright as you two climbed out of the car.

    You watched as lots of boys started coming out of the house. There were thirteen to be exact. Many of them had natural colored hair, reminding you that not everyone had BTS and Monsta X’s odd hair color choices.

    You shrank behind Minhyuk, making him laugh while pushing you in front of him again.

    The boys, except one, got in a line, while the one who wasn’t in line greeted you.

    “Hello! We call ourselves Seventeen as a whole. I am Seungcheol, sort of the leader here. Nice to meet you! The others will introduce themselves later, since we have some time.” A boy with black hair smiled.

    We have some time? What does that mean? You look at Minhyuk in confusion, but he just stared at Seungcheol.

    “Oppa-“ Your question was cut off by Minhyuk.

   “Seungcheol, grab her.” He said forcefully. This ‘Seungcheol’ looked confused, but still did what Minhyuk said, hugging you into his chest. You wriggled in his arms.

    “Hyukkie Oppa, what’s happening?” You asked as you turned around in Seungcheol’s grip. “No!” You gasped as you saw Minhyuk was slowly backing away towards the car.

   “Look Y/n, me and the rest of Monsta X have been called to go look for some more members of the NCT units. The company got information that there is a China Unit now. We don’t want you get you hurt. Please underst-“ Minhyuk started, but you interrupted.

    “Stop it! You guys promised me. You PROMISED!!!! You said you would never leave me, and now... now you are! You know that I trusted you and now I will never trust anyone else! No one, not even them. You are a liar, Jungkook! You... you...” You started at a scream, yelling over your noisy thoughts, but you faded away after the mention of your lost friend. You drooped in the boy’s arms, defeated.

   “I am sorry. I really am.” Minhyuk whispered before getting in the car and driving away.

   The boys dragged you, crying, into the house and up the stairs to a room.

    “I am sorry you can’t stay with Monsta X right now, but I hope that you will feel comfortable with us.” Said the boy, who sported dark brown hair and a canine-like grin, that put you on the bed.

    “I will never love or trust you.” You spat as you curled up into the bed. You had your back turned, so you didn’t see him flinch, but you did hear him sigh and close the door, so you shot up and locked the door. After that you checked the windows to see how far it was from the ground. You decided against getting out that way. You turned back to the door to escape, but when you cracked it open, there was someone there.

   “Hello! Are you ok?” The cheery boy with lighter brown hair and a big smile asked.

    You slammed the door in his face in rage. Defeated with no way out of this place, you threw yourself onto the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS, crying, and sad memories. Filler chapter but needed for next chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down!!! Hope you enjoy. This one is full of BTS and crying at memories of them. Just bear with the filler chapter. Seventeen is at the end I promise! Bye

Chapter 2

   You woke up crying from that dream of BTS again. You sniffed and dried your eyes on the blanket, thankful that you locked your door so no one saw you this weak.

   You realized it was the first time you had slept alone in awhile. You remembered the days before you had lost Monsta X-it’s only temporary-and BTS, you had no reason to be comforted by someone, nevertheless someone to comfort you.

   Those days you were an asset as They said. The “They” in question was the leaders of the whole organization that made hybrid humans and raised them for their own gain, usually war. “They” decided who was what and who was with who in a Unit. Some Units, like BTS and Monsta X, were trained as war weapons and had enhanced senses. Others, such as Pristin, were made to be the “perfect” housewife that cleaned, cooked, and things like that. Other Units did other things, usually their names gave away what they did.

   At the start, you were always hooked to something, you were always monitored. Around the age of 10, you met so many other hybrids that were going through the same thing.

    Some were genetically altered to be faster or stronger, while others were made to mirror a mythological creature, such as mermaids, to see how they worked and if they could be useful. The hybrids would be in groups, or units, and would have names, like Monsta X or BTS.

    You met so many groups. EXO, Block B, Pristin, Twice, The Rose, KNK, etc. You did this to learn to control your powers and to learn about the other hybrids.

    Your power was something that every group really needed, a power source. You had bounds of energy coiled inside your very being. This energy could be taken by anyone who was an asset. This was why you were important: you could supply the energy so the Unit would not need to stop and rest.

    You weren’t the only one of course, but you were one of the oldest who survived. Most were very young and weren’t expected to live long.

    You were carted from one place to the next, meeting so many Units and so many new Unnies and Oppas. Everyone of them became like family to you.

    After a year of constantly moving and meeting people, you were assigned to a few of them to train. This was why you so close to BTS. They were the Unit you spent the most time with while training.

    You never told anyone how hard it was on you. Spending one day with BTS, who trained like crazy with hardly any rest, meant that as soon as you left, you would collapse and be out cold for days.

    When you turned 19, things changed. BTS and other Units, like Monsta X and Got7, decided to revolt and help everyone escape. The Units succeeded, with the help of an organization called H.F.A.H. or Help For All Hybrids. After you all got out, the harsh reality hit you hard: there was more organizations of “Them” then you all thought.

    The Units spread out to other places and started to work with the H.F.A.H. to free more hybrids. You stayed with BTS, and they kept you from getting a job, saying they needed you to rest and continue to be their energy.

    If only I had a job with- you stopped that thought as you started to stretch. You wiped the sleep out of your eyes and yawned, letting all the thoughts of your past fade away.

    As you looked around the room, you noticed there was a piece of paper that had been slipped under your door. You sighed as you slid out of the bed and shivered as your feet hit the cold floor.

    You tiptoed over to the door, grabbed the paper, and jumped silently back on the bed. You stared at in curiosity for a minute before deciding to open it.

    It read, “Hello! We don’t know what you eat for breakfast, but there is some fruit salad in the fridge and some Poptarts in the cabinets. We hope that we can get to know you better and become your friends. If you need anything, tell us and we can you get what it is. There is something outside your door from Minhyuk. Bye!! From: Seventeen.”

    You stared at the door for a few minutes, waiting for someone to try and open it, before decided that no one was going to and heading towards it. You cracked it open to see if anyone was out there and if they were telling the truth about the “something outside your door from Minhyuk.” There was no one there but there was a box, so you picked it up, shutting the door behind you with your foot, and set it on the bed.

    You took a deep breath and slowly take the lid off of the package. You take the first thing out, a piece of paper with Minhyuk’s writing on it.

   “Hey, Y/n!!! This is your Hyukkie Oppa. Look, I know you’re probably very mad at me and hate me right now for what I did, but it had to be done. We took a vote and decided against taking you. We are coming back in two months, so if you are still not comfortable there when we return, then you can come back to our house. Please try to make friends with them. We love you, so this is why we left you there. I can’t promise we’ll come back, but I can promise we will try. The rest of the stuff in this box is the things that you have always wanted. I am sorry I can’t be there to give it to you in person. Again I love you and will call soon. Bye!!!”

    Attached to this was a picture of Monsta X, all smiling brightly. You felt tears pricking your eyes, but you held them back while you put down the note and picked up the next thing: a Manila folder.

   Inside of it is a piece of paper that made you gasp as more tears threatened to spill. It had all the names of all the Units that were known about. Some had * placed by them, meaning they were ok and now relocated to that place. Others had X’s by them with explanations, saying how they died. Some just had explanations, meaning either they were not found but known of, or that some had made it while others had not.

    You noticed that there were a few papers in the folder, but you decided that you should just read the first page before going to the rest of the box.

 

Pristin: * now in China

Astro: X died while saving hybrid group KNK

KNK: * now in South Korea

Monsta X: * now in South Korea

Black pink: X died while saving Pristin from soldiers

Block B: X died while fighting

 

 

 

 

   You finished reading with tears hitting the page, staining it. You put it down and composed yourself before reaching into the box to take the last paper-like thing in the box, leaving the actually objects untouched.

   “Hello. In the event that you have received this, the Unit BTS has failed to come back from a mission. When they joined the H.F.A.H. they knew that this could happen, so they told us to give you these items from their personal belongings. We are sorry for your loss. From: H.F.A.H.” The letter read.

   You reread the letter 3 times before grabbing the first item in the box: black hoodie. With just a glance you knew exactly who’s it was.

 

~~~~~~~~ memory ~~~~~~~~

 

   “How many times are you going to wear that hoodie this week, Kookie?” You asked as Jungkook came into the living room with said hoodie on and his, then, brown hair still messed up from sleep.

   “I like this one Y/n.” He yawned tiredly as he sank down beside you.

   “There is, like, a whole couch open five feet from here and yet you choose to crush me to death instead?” You wheezed. Jungkook nodded with a bunny like smile that made you laugh.

    “Who do you love more, me or your hoodie?” You joked as he cuddles into the black fabric.

   “You, of course. Then I wouldn’t have anyone to make me breakfast and to lay on after I’m done with it.” He said as he tickled you into the chair.

   You two were caught in a tickle fight that lasted until the others woke up and stopped your torture.

 

~~~~~ memory end ~~~~~

 

   You hugged the clothing close to you as the memory hit you, hard. You took a second to calm down before grabbing the second thing you could reach in the box: another box, but this one was smaller and silver.

   When you picked up the box, whatever was in it jingled and slid around. You opened it carefully and when you saw what was in it, you let out a small noise, something between a gasp and a whimper. It was jewelry.

 

~~~~~~ memory ~~~~~~

 

   “Do I look good enough, Y/n? I don’t know what else to do!” Jimin said as he scowled at the mirror. He had been trying on outfits for hours, finally picking a white shirt, with leather pants and a making leather jacket. The outfit that he said suited his black hair a few minutes ago, now was just not ‘good enough’.

   “You look amazing Minnie Oppa!” You smile and hug him from behind. He was only a few inches taller than you, which was something he always bragged about, so you could comfortably lay your chin on his shoulder, like you were now.

   “But...but there’s something missing right? Something to make me look... even more perfect than I do now.” He sighed, locking eyes with you in the mirror.

    “You always look perfect Oppa. You could never top how you look now.” You smile as he blushes and looks away.

   All the sudden he gasped and ran to the closet, leaving you by the mirror to watch him dig through his clothes. He came out with three rings, one silver on each hand and one black one on his left thumb, and five silver chain necklaces on his neck.

   He had a big goofy smile on his face that made you want to squeeze his cheeks, but instead you just smile back and shake your head at his antics.

    “Now I look perfect! Come on, stop staring and take me to the food.” He smiled at you.

 

~~~~ end memory ~~~~

 

   You slid the black ring onto your left hand, mirroring how he always wore it. You took a deep breath and took out the next thing: a small spiral notebook, which sent you back into yet another memory.

 

~~~~~~~ memory ~~~~~~~

 

   “What are you doing, Suga Oppa?” You asked Yoongi as you jumped onto his bed. He flinched in his desk chair and slowly looked up from his little black notebook.

   “Nothing.” He mumbled as he focused back onto his book and continued scribbling. It was evident that he had been doing a lot of ‘nothing’ in it, since the side of his hand was blackened from graphite. You slipped off the bed and walked over to him to see what he was doing, but he slammed the book closed and glared at you through his mint colored hair. You kept his stare and raised your eyebrows at him.

   “It’s just some lyrics for songs in my head. Like a journal to write all my thoughts in.” He sighed. You reached out to take the book, but he just pulled it out of your reach. You raised your eyebrows again.

    “You can see it one day just... not today, ok?” He said looking up at you. You nod reluctantly, making him gummy smile.

 

~~~~~~~ end memory ~~~~~~~

 

    The picking up of items and the stream of memories continued. Next, you picked up a Ryan doll from Namjoon, which reminded you of when you two argued why he was called RM, he said it meant Rap Monster and you said it meant Ryan Man. You picked up a pink polarized camera that was Jin’s, making you remember the time he made you all do funny poses in front of a statue and then you all got in trouble for walking on the grass.

    The last thing in the box was a thick, colorful book. When you opened it, you just wanted to shut it and read it at the same time.

    “Hey Y/n! This is Taehyung and Hoseok’s gift!! This is a sad gift, but you should still be happy. We just want to know we love you and we miss you! Keep this close to you all the time and put Jin’s gift to use and fill the rest of it. From: Your Taetae and Hobi.”

   You flip to the next page a realized what they meant by ‘put Jin’s gift to good use’.

    “A photo book.” You whispered as you ran your fingers over the pictures. They were all pictures of the boys and you smiling.

    You skimmed through the book, seeing all the memories put down in the book, and it finally got to the last page, which had only one picture. It was a picture of you dieing the boys’ hair black. You smiled through your tears as you saw yourself covered in black goo and laughing your butt off with BTS. You pulled it into your chest and cried.

 

 

 

 

    “Do you think she is ever coming down? It’s already lunch time!” Soonyoung fretted aloud to the group of boys that had gathered in the living room all day waited for a certain guest to come down stairs.

    “It’s probably fine, Hoshi. Don’t worry, ok? We can all go check on her if she doesn’t come down in 20 minutes.” Joshua said calmly, even though he was just as nervous as everyone else.

   “I’m hungry! Mingyu make us lunch. Maybe we can get her down here for some warm food.” Seungkwan whined. There were mumbles of ‘you’re always hungry’ that made Seungkwan go red with angry, but Mingyu got up and stopped Seungkwan from doing anything else.

   “That’s actually a good idea. Help me in the kitchen, Kwannie, and I’ll go get her to tell her that lunch is being made.” Mingyu said, quickly grabbing said boy and dragging to the kitchen.

    As Mingyu started to head to the stairs, he was met with a surprise, mainly a teary-eyed person.

   “No need to get me, I am here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know if a group survived or not, then comment their name! See you in the next chapter


	3. Still lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! And three days in a row, too. I can not promise to put one out everyday, but I will update regularly. Thanks for everyone’s support!!!

Chapter 3

    “No need to get me, I’m here.” You said as the tall boy with the canine-toothed smile, the guy who had carried you to your room, almost ran you over.

    The whole room went silent and just stared at you. This would have made you feel slightly uncomfortable, if you weren’t so tired and drained from everything in the box.

    “Oh, Y/n! We were just about to go get you from your room. We’re making some lunch, so you can help if you want, or we can get you some fruit or something since you didn’t eat breakfast.” A boy with short brown hair interrupted the silence. He had a sweet smile that made him look like an angel.

    You just looked at them indifferently, not telling them if you wanted either thing they offered you. They seemed uncomfortable with the way you were watching them, and you probably would too if you were them. You did look pretty messed up. You were wearing the hoodie and jewelry, and you had red eyes and messed up hair from all the crying you did. Although you didn’t brush your hair, you did brush your teeth, trying to have least one thing about you presentable.

    “Why don’t you come and sit down in the living room?” The boy that you remember being called Seungcheol said.

    You walked into the living room and sat down on one of the 3 big couches. Some of the boys followed you and sat down on the couches with you. You could hear some whispering from the kitchen, which you concluded were about you, but you honestly didn’t really care.

    “How are you?” Said a boy who sat to your right. You pressed yourself further into the arm of the couch, away from him, which made the boy frown. He had red-brown hair, a very sharp nose, and an accented, nasally voice.

    “Junhui, don’t make her feel weird, ok? She’s already in a place she doesn’t want to be, with people she doesn’t want to be with.” Said a short boy with black hair as he plopped down on the other side of this ’Junhui’, away from you.

   Junhui gasped and smacked the boy. “Jihoon!”

   “What? She’s the one who said, ‘I will never love them!’” Jihoon retorted, making his voice high to imitate you.

    “Hyungs, enough. This is not helping.” Pouted a boy with dark brown hair who was sitting on the other couch.

    “Chan’s right guys. Hi, I am Minghao. The one beside you is Junhui, that one’s Jihoon, that one there is Chan, and the tall one over there is Wonwoo. The rest of Seventeen can introduce themselves later, after lunch.” Says ’Minghao’, boy with light brown hair that’s in a middle part.

    You just sit there and look at each one of them, not saying anything. You weren’t like this all the time. You were usually a nice, friendly person who liked meeting new people, but now you just felt broken. You didn’t really care that the atmosphere had become so dense, you just curled further into the hoodie and turned the black ring on your finger. The room stayed awkward and silent, even after Jihoon got up with a huff, mumbling something about checking on lunch.

   “It’s ready~!” A singsong voice sounded from the kitchen. The boy named Wonwoo bolted from the room, as if it was just too much for him.

    It wasn’t until you sat down at the table that you realized how hungry you were. Your stomach felt like it was dissolving itself and was threatening to growl if you didn’t eat soon. The boys had made fried fish, a big bowl of salad, and some bread pieces. A guy with very small, slanted eyes and black hair helped Seungcheol plate the food and hand it out. Even though you were starving, you waited for everyone to get their plates before you started eating.

    “Someone looks hungry.” One of the boys beside you, with straight teeth and who looked like he was mixed, said in a friendly voice. You realized you had been shoveling the food in your face, so you slowed down your chewing and met the stares of the other members.

     “You made her feel uncomfortable Vernon!” A boy with slightly cubby cheeks chided from the other end of the table as, he too, shove food into his mouth.

    “After lunch we will introduce ourselves properly to you. We have already decided to divide up the days so you can meet each one of us personally, starting with youngest and ending with oldest. Today and tomorrow we will just be together as a group and then after that you can get to know us individually. Is that ok with you?” Seungcheol asked. You swallowed the bread in you mouth and stayed silent for a second, looking at Seungcheol with a straight face. You finally nodded and went back to eating, and you felt a collective sigh of relief from the boys.

 

 

 

 

    “Ok! Everyone sit down, youngest to oldest, on the couches so that we can do this with as little confusion as possible.” Seungcheol said as he sat down beside the angel grin guy.

    You sat down in the spot where you were before lunch, by the arm of the couch next to the one Seungcheol was on. Chan sat down on the arm of the couch you were on, making you shift away, only to bump into the ‘Vernon’ boy. You sat awkwardly straight, so not to touch either of them.

    “I guess I’ll start. Hi, my name is Chan.... well you know that already, but you can call me Dino if you want.” Chan beamed looking down at you. You looked away, not holding his gaze for even a second.

_Don’t give into them. You don’t need them. You don’t want them, you think._

    He visibly swallowed, not that you were looking to see that, and continued. “My power is telekinesis. I can manipulate anything, even parts of the muscular and nervous system.”

    There was an awkward silence for the 100th time today, before someone started a round of applause. They all dissolved into smiles and laughs within a few seconds.

    “Next is Vernon!” Seungcheol announced.

    “Um..... I am Hansol, or Vernon, obviously, and my power is to read minds.... and I am half American, half Korean.... so ..... yeah...” Vernon scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. The boy beside him laughed loudly and pushed him, saying he was ‘just so awkward!’

    “What is she thinking, Hansol?” The boy with the bright smile asked. Everyone stopped laughing and looked between you and Vernon.

    Vernon turned to you and you two locked eyes. You wanted to look away now, to stop him from reading your mind, but you couldn’t.

 _They need to know why I’m like this. That this is not me, but it has to be me right now._ You thought.

    You thought of everything that you wanted them to know, like why you were like this and what you wanted them to do: leave you alone.

   “What is it, Vernon?” Chan asked hesitantly. Vernon looked at the rest of Seventeen before glancing at you for permission, you guessed. You nod an ok and Vernon sighed, returning his gaze to the others.

    “I’ll tell you later, guys.” He said after a beat of silence. The others nodded and then started clapping again.

 _Ok, so this is going to be a thing I guess._ You thought as they moved on to the next person.

    “Hey! I am Boo Seungkwan and I am a Warlock prototype. That means I can cast any spell without a wand, as long as it is in my level of capability.” The dark haired boy proudly said. They all clapped and then the next person started.

   “Hi. I am Minghao, or you can call me the8, and I’m from China. My power is to produce fire.” The8 said in a soft, accented voice, similar to Junhui’s. He had light brown hair and multiple ear piercings. The ritual of claps continued for Minghao. When they died down, the next boy spoke.

   “Hello. My name is Kim Mingyu. I am a werewolf prototype.” The boy who carried you in said with a smile that, time and again, reminded you of a dog’s. The claps sounded and then they went on.

    “Annyeong~! I am DK, or Dokyeom, or Seokmin, whatever you want. I am a literal ball of sunshine!!! That means my power is that I can produce and control light!” Dk boasts loudly, with the biggest smile on his face.

   “Woozi, Jihoon, whichever one you prefer. I control emotions, mostly through music.” The short boy with black hair put bluntly after the claps subsided. The people around him have him glares, but nevertheless clapped.

   “Hi. My name is Wonwoo and I can control water.” The boy with the straight looking face with circle-rimmed glasses said. You remembered him from earlier. Who could forget the one who sprinted out of the room to flee the weird atmosphere. They clapped again, some winching from the pain of clapping so much, and the next person began.

   “Hello~~~! I am Soonyoung, 10:10, or Hoshi, and I can transform into a tiger. I’m a werecat, if you will.” The boy smiled, making his already small eyes tinier. _That’s why he’s called 10:10_ , you thought as the claps died down.

   “You’ve met me, already, but, again, I am Junhui, or Jun for short. I am a vampire prototype, but don’t worry. I am pretty safe around people. I am from China, like Minghao.” Junhui smiled sweetly. The claps followed, of course, but we now very soft and anticlimactic.

    “Hi! I am Jisoo, but I prefer Joshua, my english name. I am the prototype of an angel. I have the power heal and also, on a smaller note, see the future. And, guys, no need to clap anymore. Give your hands a break.” The black haired boy said. He also suddenly spread out his pure white wings, something you didn’t notice until now.

    “I kinda wanted some applause, but that’s ok. I am Jeonghan. I have the power to influence your thoughts through the power of suggestion. Just to warn you, I can be _very_ persuasive.” Whatever it was that the light brown haired boy said that set them off must had been funny, because they were all red in the face from laughter.

    As the boys died laughing at what the boy said, you still kept a straight face. This felt like the longest time you hadn’t shown any emotion. After everyone, except you, calmed down, the last boy spoke.

    “Hi! I am Seungcheol, or S. Coups, the leader, but you already know that. My power is to have supernatural strength. Now that everyone has spoken, we can show you around, or you can show yourself around the house, if you’d like.” The boy said, waited for your answer. You sigh and decided it was time to talk.

    “Thank you, Sunbaenims. I am Y/n and my power is the provide you with energy. I can show myself around the house. I wouldn’t want to burden you all.” You say, pushing off the couch as fast as you could as sped walked out of the living room.

    You waited at the stairs, thinking they might follow you, but when they didn’t you went to turn to go up to your room. Before you did, though, you were hit by a thought: _run away_. You should have thought of it earlier, really.

   You put your hand on the knob, but found that you could not turn the handle. Well, physically you could, but you just could bring yourself to leave.

  _You only want to stay because Minhyuk Oppa said he was coming back_. You reasoned as you headed to your room.

 

 

 

 

   “So.... that’s why she’s like that?” Jihoon asked no one in particular after Vernon finished telling the rest of Seventeen everything he knew.

   “She can’t just expect us to let her shut us out if she obviously needs help. We _have_ to help her, Hyungs.” Seungkwan stated strongly.

   “I know, but how? We can’t just force ourselves into her life, not if she doesn’t want us there.” Jeonghan sighed. They all sighed. This was a depressing matter and they had not clue what to do.

    “We’ll just have to go with what we have planned and hope for the best. The way I see it, we succeed if we can get her to stop living in the dark past and help her the way that Monsta X was doing.” Seungcheol said. Everyone nodded at this, but still felt unsatisfied.

    They all had one goal in mind now: to become her healing.


	4. Change up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put more in this, but decided to put in the next chapter. Thank for reading and comment. Also shout out to SliverKitsune22 for the bookmark!

Chapter 4  
         The rest of the day went pretty dull. You stayed in your room reading the list of names and looking through the photo book. The only time you came out was to eat dinner. When they asked you how you were and if you liked the food, which was just a roast beef sandwich with chips on the side, you replied with          “Fine, Sunbaenim.”, making sure to stress that you addressed them formally, even though they had asked you to call them Oppa. You made sure to draw the line there.  
         You always called your friends Oppa and Unnie if they were older. A lot. You didn’t really know why you liked to always add the words in there, but probably to show that you cared for them and wanted them to be more than just your Sunbaenim, like the workers for Them were. You wanted them to be your family, so addressing Seventeen as Sunbaenim meant that you were telling them they weren’t going to be close to you, and you made sure to lock eyes with Vernon while you thought that so that he would get the message. It seemed harsh, but, you reasoned to yourself, it was what needed to be done.  
         After dinner, you started to head back to your room, but as soon as you made it to your door, someone grabbed your arm to stop you. You whipped your head around to see Jeonghan standing there, looking slightly shocked, probably by the glare you were giving him.  
        “Is there something you need, Sunbaenim? I thought you told me you didn’t need me to help with the dishes.” You said calmly, softly slipping his hand off of you.  
        He swallowed nervously, “You can call Minhyuk now, if you’d like to.” You look down at the phone he was handing you. It was like a lifeline for you, what you wanted for as long as you came into this house, but why were you now so hesitant to take it.  
     “Thank you, Jeonghanssi.” You said, adding a formal suffix to his name while taking the phone and slipping into your room. You made sure to lock the door behind you, just in case he tried to get in.  
        “My password is 1004. Just make sure to return to me when you’re done, ok Y/n?” You heard his muffled voice sound through the door. You kept quiet, not letting him know that you heard what he said. You stood there silently, not going to sit down on your unmade bed until he walked away.  
          When you finally got to sit down, you didn’t immediately turn on the phone. You laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what you should say. You sigh and sit up, typing in the password and going to the contacts. You closed your eyes and hit the call button.  
        “Hello? Jeonghan? What’s wrong? Does it have to do with-“ Minhyuk started, but you cut him off.  
         “You left me.” Your voice was dark and emotionless, which my you flinch at how much you changed at the loss of so many people. That was something you hated about yourself now, but it was making people leave you alone, just like you wanted. Or do you?  
        “Y/n. You know what I said, and you know that I mean it. Did you look at the stuff?” Minhyuk said softly, but forcefully, so you know what he is saying he means.  
         “Yes.” You say shortly. You know that this will annoy him, so that is why you said it, but at the same time you didn’t want to. You loved him, he was like your brother, just like the rest of Monsta X. You never wanted to do this to Monsta X, or Seventeen, or anyone at all. Then why are you doing? Why now just stopped? You are snapped out of your thoughts by Minhyuk’s voice.  
        “Stop, please. Just stop it, Y/n. You’re acting like a baby. You acted like this when you came to us, but then acted mature and you let us love you and help you. But now you’re acting like a child! I found out about all my friends and family had been killed when you had just came to stay with us, but I stayed strong! I thought you were stronger than this! What do you want me to do? I love you, so I left there so you could stay unharmed, but now you are making me a bad guy who hates you!” Minhyuk yelled into the phone. You had never heard him raise his voice before, so this scared you. You could still hear him breathing harshly into the phone and then sigh.  
         “Look, Y/n. Just... they feel like you are going to hate them forever. Believe it or not, they have had experiences just as bad as yours, and this is just breaking them down. Do what you want to, but be mindful of others, ok?” Minhyuk waited for you to respond. You didn’t really want to, but thought that you should.  
           “I love you.” Is all you could think of to say.  
         “I love you too. We all do.” Is all you heard in the other line before he hung up.  
          You looked at the phone. You decided that you could return it later. Put it to good use while you have it. You thought.  
         You looked through the pictures, pretty hard hesitantly at first, but then you got more interested. There were a lot of pictures, of just one of the boys, of all of them, and some of just Jeonghan taking a selfie. You noticed a lot by the pictures: who was funny, who was serious, who cared about their leader the most (the leader look like he was in mid jump when the picture was taken, and the members were supposed to catch him, but the only one seemingly holding him up was Soonyoung). This thought made you laugh, but you immediately stopped yourself. _Don’t love them_. You thought with a sigh, and turned off the phone.  
           You didn’t notice how tired you were from today until you curled up into the bed and didn’t want to get up. You thought you would just take a little nap as you laid your head down and slipped into the darkness of sleep.

 

          You wake up in the middle of the bad dream again to Jeonghan’s phone buzzing in your bed. You, still half asleep, start to panic and scramble around to find it. When you did you made the mistake of picking up.  
          “Hello? Y/n? Do you still have Jeonghan’s phone? Can you bring it downstairs when you come for breakfast? Hello?” You panic even more as you are fully awake and hang up on whoever called. You glanced at the caller ID, who was put in as “Donkey Kong”, before turning off the phone and getting ready for the day.  
          _This is the second day that you have fallen asleep in your clothes with showering. Now you’re a mess. Good job at life, Y/n._ You pushed those thoughts away. You only had time for good thoughts today. Today is a new day. You did know what you were going to do, but you did know you were going to do something better.  
            You finished brushing your teeth with a toothbrush that had been left out for you the previous morning with a note that said: “Left for you. It’s yours now.” You also had a bag of clothes in your room, but hadn’t changed, due to pure laziness. Minhyuk’s right about you. Again you stop that train of thoughts before they can start and head back to your room to change.  
           You pick out a plain light gray shirt with some jeans, still wearing the hoodie and jewelry, and put the old clothes into the dirty clothes baskets in the far corner of the room. Making sure to grab the phone before you left, you headed down the stairs and walk into the noisy kitchen.  
            All the noise stop abruptly as you walk in, which makes you uncomfortable. You look and around at them and, when you see one of them, a thought hits you. You dig the phone of the hoodie pocket and held it out to Jeonghan. He looked up, surprised, and stepped forward to take it.  
          “Sorry, Sunbaenim. I fell asleep right after the phone call. I didn’t mean to keep your phone all night. Or hang up on someone named ‘Donkey Kong.’” You said hesitantly, trying to break the awful silence that had been hanging.  
         Your words started a explosion of laughter through the room. You look confused until Seokmin spoke up and said, “That’s my name in Jeonghan’s phone? Now I know why you hung up on me. I would too if the caller was that.”  
After the whole room stopped laughing, and in Seungkwan’s case crying, you were handed an apple.  
        “You like apples, right? Ok, good, because that’s breakfast. I am just super tired today.” Mingyu sigh, rubbing his eyes and heading out of the kitchen, probably to lay one the sofa. You took a bite into the apple, and fell in love with how juicy it was. You probably could have cried when you finished it, if you hadn’t cried for the last two days.  
        “Come on, everyone! Meeting in the living room.” Some shouted, and from the sound of it, it was Seungcheol. You head there with everyone else, after throwing away your apple core, wishing there was more.  
        “Today we are going to go out to our river place. It is a place where we usually hang out or go to refresh, so I thought it would be a good place to practice our powers with you. Sound good?” Everyone mumbled in agreement at Seungcheol’s words and looked at you to say something. You nodded with the best smile you had, and it seemed they took it from the smile on their faces.  
          “Let’s go!!” Chan yelled, and everyone cheered with him.

 

            You walked on a trail that seemed to be a mile long before reaching where you were going, so your feet ached and you wanted to sit down someplace. When you finally looked around, you were amazing at what they did here.  
           “We all pitching in with the making of the tree house. Or more like tree platform, we aren’t that talented. It took a while to put together, but we love it and we hope you do too.” Wonwoo said, staring up at the tree house with you. You just nod, not knowing what to say.  
           “Let’s start the training, shall we?” Seungcheol said, which caused a ripple of groans from the rest. You wanted to as well, but you didn’t want to be rude.  
         All the boys started climbing up the rope ladder. Junhui grabbed your hand and pulled you to the front of the crowd that was forming at the ladder. You slowly made your way up to the top of the rope ladder where Seungcheol and Mingyu pulled you up the rest of the way. You stood up and brushed yourself off before turning to look out at the scenery.  
           “It’s beautiful.” You whispered in awe. All the time of your life that you spent with Them as an asset had deprived you from things you should have had. You remembered when you were with BTS and tried food that actually tasted like something, since you used to be fed tasteless, nutritious food. You almost cried when you ate pizza, which scared BTS because they said the were fed actually food.  
          “It is, isn’t it?” Minghao said in Mandarin from beside you, almost making you jump in surprise. He smiled at you as you nodded. “So you know how to speak Mandarin too?” He asked, and again you nod. He looked like he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted.  
         “Ok, everyone! Gather around so we can start.” Jeonghan raised his voice. You and Minghao came to the rest of them.  
           “Ok, we all know how to access Y/n’s power, since we practiced this for Them. Are you ready, Y/n?” Seungcheol asked, looking at you for conformation.  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, tapping into your power. The darkness behind your eyes turned into pure white. You can see a blurry gray around the boy’s almost see through outline. _Their auras_. You thought. It had been a while since you had last done this, but it was just as easy. Their auras were reaching towards you, even though their outlines weren’t moving. You gathered all your energy and pushed it to their auras.  
           “Ready.”


	5. Sorry Sorry Sorry part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy

Chapter 5  
           “Ready.” You exhale. Although you don’t have your eyes closed you can still see a faint aura around each of them. They almost immediately tapped into my power. They must have had serious training with another asset. Even Monsta X weren’t this good when I first got there. The only people like this were BTS because they were always with me.  
Now that they were using your power, you could see their aura around them more clearly if you wanted to. You could tell just who was taking how much of your energy and, although you could already tell what their power was without them telling you, you could tell if they were tapped into their own power.      Seungkwan, Junhui, and Vernon had it hard when it came to tapping out of their power, since Seungkwan and Junhui couldn’t even stop using their power because they were there power and Vernon’s power was hard to stop when it applies to everyone. Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol’s power is always hanging over them, meaning they could access it easily at anytime. The rest of them had it still around them, but they had to actually think to use it.  
        “Are you ok, Y/n?” Seokmin asked, putting his hand on your shoulder, breaking you out of your trace. You had been just staring around them at their auras and power auras, which to them looked like nothing. _I probably look crazy._  
          “Yeah. I was just... lost in my head.” You say, not knowing how to explain what you were doing in simplicity. You glanced at Seokmin’s power aura, which hurt your eyes. You couldn’t stop yourself from blurting, “How is your power always flowing into your, making you have energy, but then always waiting for you to access it for its real use?”  
           There was silence for a few seconds before Seokmin burst out laughing. You flushed at your sudden outburst and mumbled an apology, feeling humiliated at your lack of self control. Seokmin seemed to understand how you felt, as he put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.  
          “It’s ok. I don’t really know how I work, to be honest.” He smile wider, if that was even possible. You wondered why he didn’t question how you knew that, but ,then again, it could be the same reason for how they can easily use your power.  
         “Ok, Y/n, give us some feed back. Who’s taking too much and stuff like that.” Seungcheol said with a pleasant smile. You took another deep breath and closed your eyes.  
        “Well...no ones taking too much, but Jeonghanssi seems to be taking a bit more than the others. Umm... Chan Sunbaenim. You need to stop pooling the energy in your middle and let it go through all of you. It just helps you to have a constant stream of energy and not a small burst, if you understand. Jeonghanssi, you didn’t have to stop taking energy, just be mindful on how much you are taking incase you need more sleep! Good. Everyone is doing great, actually.” You say opening your eyes to see them smiling widely and sharing glances with each other. _What is this about?_  
           “So you say we’re done for today?” Soonyoung asked. When you nodded the boys shared another glance.  
           “Then now we can...swim!!!” Junhui yelled, jumping happily into the air. You wondered how he felt safe enough up here to do stuff like that.  
         “How are you going to swim if you didn’t bring any swimsuits?” You ask.  
      “We swim in our clothes and then when we are done, Wonwoo practices his power by taking all the water out off our clothes so we’re dry!” Chan said while racing against Seungcheol, Seokmin, and Junhui to the rope ladder. You look to see Wonwoo sigh and shake his head at Chan’s comment, following after them slowly.  
            You waited for everyone to get down so that you won’t hold anyone else up. When you go over to the rope ladder you here, “Jump, Y/n! I will catch you,” from below you. You look down to see all of Seventeen standing there watching Mingyu, who was looking up at you with his arms wide open.  
          “I can get down fine, no need for me to break your arms.” You smile as you go to start down the ladder.  
        “Please? You won’t break me, I promise!” Mingyu whines, pouting up at you. You scoff and roll your eyes with a smile. _Whatever he wants_. You think as you jump off the platform, turning you body in the air so you were horizontal and easier to catch.  
          Although the wind whipped in your ears, you could still hear the shouts of the others as you free fall for a few, slow seconds. It felt like your stomach fell out of you as Mingyu caught you. The boys cheered from around you two as you giggled.  
          “Thank you, Mingyussi.” You say, which makes his smile falter for a second before going back to normal.  
        “Anytime, Y/n.” He said sweetly as he turned and sprinted after the ones who were the most eager to get to the water.  
_‘Jeonghanssi, Chanssi, Mingyussi, Sunbaenim’! Did I really add honorifics to everyone’s name and not realize it? I really want to get to know them better now, I need too for Minhyuk, but I am still shutting them out involuntarily. What am I supposed to do?_ You think as you walk towards the river after them.  
           “Don’t worry, they actually don’t have bad bodies, so don’t worry about anyone’s bellies hang out since some of them like to take off their shirts. Luckily, I am keeping mine on.” Seungkwan said from beside you, scaring you out of your thoughts. You hadn’t even noticed you were grimacing from the things running through your head. You just were glad he wasn’t the mind-reader.  
          “I wasn’t worried about that. And don’t put yourself down like that! It’s bad for your self esteem.” You chide without even meaning to. You don’t that a lot, since you lived with BTS and Monsta X, who were just like three year olds when they found chocolate. That’s why you never bought any if you went to the store.  
              Seungkwan scoffed at this and you two continued to walk to the wooden stairs that lead down to the dock on the river. It was a sort of awkward, but you didn’t know what to do to stop it so you let in stay in the air around you both as you went down the stairs.  
            “Hurry up, Kwannie and Y/n! The waters nice.” Seokmin yelled. Seungkwan smiles and took a running jump into the river. Everyone laughed at him as he came up sputtering with all his hair oddly sticking to his head.  
            You smiled as you stood on the dock watching Seventeen swim and climb up the metal ladder to the dock, just to jump back in. You noticed that Johnson was the only one with a float, so he can just lay down on it without doing the work of swimming. For some reason this made you smile.  
         “You’ve just been standing here and watching us for the past 10 minutes. Are going to get in, or do you not know how to swim?” Junhui asked as he pulled himself up out of the water onto the dock.  
       “I know how to swim, even though I haven’t done it in a while. I just want to watch, if that’s ok.” You say. You remember the first time you went swimming with BTS, right after you were freed from Them. They knew how to swim since it had been part of their training, but never learned, so they decided to teach you. You thought that you were arguably a better swimmer than Yoongi.  
       “Well, it’s not ok. I want you to swim with me.” Junhui said as he walked over to stand beside to at the edge of the dock.  
       “I don’t really want to Jun-“ you started, but Junhui cut you off by grabbed you and jumping in with you. You, luckily, had amazing instincts, so you held your breath and closed your eyes before you hit the water.  
        You two stayed under the water for a few seconds before Junhui let you go and and you both swam to the surface. Everyone was either yelling at Junhui or cheering him on as he hugged you to his bare chest. This made you think of how he was in the sunlight, but yet he was not burning, or sparkling as you heard some believe, like he should if he was a vampire. _Maybe that’s why he’s a “prototype vampire.”_ You thought.  
You feel Junhui start to tickle you, making you involuntarily laugh and curl up, which left you coughing up water. Junhui continued to tickle you though, now, he was carefully not drowning you. You couldn’t take it.  
           “Stop, stop! That’s tickles. Oppa-“ You stop laughing all the sudden and your face goes straight, making the rest of them go quiet as well. Oppa rings through your head, making you feel sick. You want to call them this, so why did it hurt to say it. _Why does it still sting when I think of them? Wasn’t supposed to be alright? Aren’t I supposed to be strong?_  
      “Sorry, Sunbaenims. I don’t wish to swim.” You winch inwardly at how thick your voice sounds in the unsettling silence and try to avoid their eyes as you push out of Jun’s arms and climb on the dock.  
        “That’s enough. I am done with this. Done with her.” Someone spat. You turn to see Seungkwan climb out the water, dripping wet with a angry expression on his face.  
       “Why, huh? Why do you do this?” He asks, but it’s so strongly said that it sounds like a command. This surprised you, because he didn’t seem the type to act like this.  
         “Um... I am just trying to respect you all.” You stutter out. You couldn’t think of a better reason. Didn’t Vernon tell you? You wanted to ask, but Seungkwan continued before you had the chance.  
           “Yeah right. Respect? It’s not about the formalities, although that’s a part of it. I am asking Why are you shutting us out? You know I get it, you don’t know us and are sad from losing a lot of people. So you can trust me when I say I get that, but that is not a good reason for your behavior. It would be one thing to use honorifics with us, but it’s a whole other ballgame when you use them to steel yourself away from us!” He seethed. You heard a quiet warning voice say, “Seungkwan,” but you didn’t even look away from Seungkwan’s glare to see who it was.  
             “And you know what, that’s fine. All of this is fine. I actually should thank you for doing this so I know out front that you hate me just as much as I hate me. At least you don’t hide it like the others do.” That was the last thing he said before turning on his heel and stomping up the stairs. The others called after him, but just disappeared from sight without hesitation.  
         “He says not to follow him. He needs some time.” Vernon breaks the silence that seems to be forever in this group while you’re here.  
        “I am sorry, Y/n. He is usually not like this.” Jeonghan said from the water.  
       “That’s ok. I know he meant what he said and what he said was right. Wonwoossi, could you help dry me?” You ask hesitantly. You had a plan, but you didn’t know if it was a good one.  
Wonwoo nodded and climbed onto the dock. He held his hand out in front of him, towards you, with the palm facing upwards. All the water on your skin, in your hair, and in your clothes started to form into a big ball that floating in front of you. It slowly moved over to Wonwoo’s palm and then he suddenly turned and plopped the ball onto Mingyu’s head, breaking the tense atmosphere. _He must have a thing against bad atmospheres._ You thought as you, yet again, remember the first time you two met. That was not a very good day for you.  
         “I’m going.” You say simply, hoping that they wouldn’t say anything to you, but, of course, they did.  
        “But Seungkwan said to-“ “I know. I’m going.” You interrupted Chan with a smile. You turned and walked calmly up the stairs.  
         After walking past the treehouse, you realized that you didn’t really remember how to get to the house. You sighed and closed your eyes, tapping into your power. You saw that all the boys were still using your energy, even Seungkwan, so you used this to your advantage. You opened your eyes and followed that pull of Seungkwan’s aura using your power.

 

          Your feet were even more sore from the second time walking this way. You walked into the house and up the stairs to a room where Seungkwan’s aura was coming from. After taking a deep breath, you pushed open the door, only for it to hit a bundle of wet clothes that had been discarded onto the floor. You gulp and quickly glanced to the bed where the aura was streaming from.  
You sigh in relief as he is wearing new dry clothes with his back towards you so he couldn’t see you in the doorway. You had just slipped through the small opening when it creaked. You winched as Seungkwan sighed.  
          “I thought Hansol told you guys not to come. They me who you are before you leave.” He sounded exactly how you felt, empty and exhausted.  
          “I’m not leaving.” You say in a monotone voice. Seungkwan sits up the fastest you’ve ever seen someone sit up. He stared at you with wide, red eyes.  
         “Y/n?”


	6. Sorry Sorry Sorry part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired, but accomplished. Might only post once every one or two weeks, since exams are here!!! TT but anyway, here is part two!!! Enjoy^^

Chapter 6  
        “Y/n?” Seungkwan gasped. You slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, while not breaking eye contact. He looked away as soon as you sat down, suddenly finding the other two beds occupying the room more interesting than you.  
        “Seungkwan, I came to apologize. What I am doing to you all is wrong. I shouldn’t be acting like this to all of you. You’re all trying to help me and I knew that, but I still shut you out. I guess I wanted to make you guys feel bad for keeping me here, even though I know you are just trying to protect me. Thank you for letting me know how you felt. I hope you will forgive me.” You say, surprised by the way your voice remained steady the whole time.  
        Seungkwan stared at you again in disbelief with his mouth slightly ajar. He seemed to realize what he was doing because he quickly shut his mouth and mumbled, “Of course I forgive you.”  
You thought back to what he has said to you. “Was what you said all true?” You couldn’t help yourself from asking. When he looked at you confused you decided to clarify. “Do you really hate yourself?”  
        “How couldn’t I?” He sighed.  
        “But you’re amazing.”  
        “You don’t even know me.”  
        “Well, you are right about that. I might not know you well, but I know you are amazing. From everything I have seen of you these past few days, you are incomparable. I want you to know how special you are, even if I don’t really know how much yet. I want to help everyone of you. Let me help you like you want to help me. Please...Oppa?” You say. He looks at you as you finish, realizing that you called him Oppa.  
He nodded and leaned forward to accept the hug you were offering him. You two stayed in the hug for awhile. You actually only pulled away because Seungkwan yawned and you noticed how late it was getting.  
         “Hey, we should be getting to bed.” You say hesitantly. He sighs, but nods at your statement. You sigh too, but don’t make a move to leave. You don’t want to go. You finally feel a bit of safety in this place, and going back to your cold and lonely room didn’t seem very appealing to you.  
        “Can I stay the night with you?” You ask tentatively, looking up through your eyelashes at Seungkwan, scared of what his answer would be.  
        “Um... Sure?”  
        “You don’t have to say yes, it’s ok.”  
        “No, no. It’s fine.”  
        You two stare at each other through the quietness of the room. He turns his back to you and curls up under his covers.  
        “Turn off the light when you are ready.” He whispered. You nod, even though you knew he couldn’t see you. You slid the hoodie off and set it on the floor as you walked to the wall and turned out the lights. You slid back to the bed, slipped off your socks onto the floor, and put the jewelry on the nightstand.  
        “Good night...Oppa.” You whispered as you curled up with your back against his. He stiffened a second before relaxing.  
        “Good night, Y/n.” He breathed. You sighed and closed your eyes, excepting the darkness of sleep.

 

         “What do you think happened, Hyungs?” Chan asked as they opened the front door. Everyone shrugged and mumbled something like, “I don’t know.” They all quietly went up the stairs and stood in front of Seungkwan’s room.  
“I can’t hear anything.” Mingyu whispered. Everyone looked at Vernon, but he just shook his head.  
         “No thoughts either.” He confirmed. Junhui softly pushed open the door, making sure to pull it upwards slightly so it wouldn’t creak. They all gasped.  
          “She’s...sleeping with him?” Jeonghan said in surprise and Joshua hit him lightly.  
         “Don’t say it like that, Hannie. That makes it seem like something else is going on.” Joshua frowned as he said this, staring at the faint outline of the two in the dark. They all silently filed into the room and stood by the bed.  
          “Really, Kwannie? Y/n trusts you enough to let you sleep with her and you steal all the covers? Look, she’s shivering.” Jihoon shakes his head. He was right, Seungkwan cocooned up in a bundle of blankets while was Y/n was shivering with no sheets at all.  
           Junhui sighs and takes off his leather jacket. The others try to grab him, but he just slips out their hands, throwing the boys a reassuring look. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Y/n.  
          “Shhh, shhh. There we go, a little bit warmer. Hold on and I’ll get you a blanket. There you go. Good night.” Junhui talks softly in a sweet voice while putting his jacket on Y/n and giving her one of his own blankets.  
         “Let’s let her sleep here for tonight. We can talk to Seungkwan about this tomorrow. Good night guys.” Junhui said, picking up Seungkwan’s wet clothes and your hoodie. He moved everyone out of the room with him, except Chan, who shared the room with him and Seungkwan, as he went downstairs to the laundry room. He put the wet clothes into the dirty clothes basket, but held the hoodie for a second, staring at it. He felt like there was some sort of emotional attachment to the hoodie, from the way that Y/n wore it, but he couldn’t figure out what. He shrugged and threw it with the other clothes and headed back to the room to sleep.

 

 

           You wake up, slowly and warmly, very differently from when you fell asleep. The first thing you notice is the leather jacket and soft blanket on you, which was keeping you warm. You remember they we not there before, since you fell asleep freezing cold, even under the sheet.  
        The second thing you notice was the arms snaking around your waist. Last night, you thought you two fell asleep back-to-back, but here you were, him hugging you to his chest and his legs tangled with yours. You almost tensed up when you realized this, but you stopped yourself. _You’re supposed to trust him, ok? Calm down._ You thought as you took a deep breath.  
         You suddenly got hit by a thought, you didn’t have that dream again. Actually, you didn’t dream at all. This made you smile and snuggle back into Seungkwan, as if this was your way of thanks him for your restful night. He stirred slightly and hugged you into closer, burying his face into your neck. You were about to say something when you were blinded by the room light. You both flinched and covered your eyes. You sat up, still shielding your face as you tried to see who was trying to hurt your eyes.  
        “Sorry to disturb your sleep, but breakfast was ready about 10 minutes ago, so you might want to get going. Oh, and Y/n, I saw your hoodie on the floor last night and decided to go ahead and wash it with the other’s laundry. I hope that’s ok. You can wear mine until it’s done, which should be sometime before lunch. Kwannie~ the rest of us need to have a talk with you.” Junhui threatened with a cheery singsong voice as he slipped out the door. Seungkwan sighed and grumbled into his pillow.  
         “He only wants you to wear his jacket so that it will smell like you went you give it back. He is obsessed with smells, but that’s one thing that he gets from the whole vampire thing. You know, the smell of them is connected with the blood, or something. At least, that’s what he told us, so, I don’t know the full extent of it.” Seungkwan basically ranted and he got out of bed. We stood there a few seconds, awkwardly staring at each other, not really knowing what to do next.  
        “I should go change in my room, I guess. Just be careful with what I told you. Ok, Oppa?” You asked, making sure to throw in the Oppa part for the effect it seemed to have on them. Seungkwan nodded and you hugged him softly before pulling away. You made sure to grab the jewelry off the nightstand on your way out.  
        As you walked down the hallway to your room, you thought about how you felt sort of empty without Jungkook’s hoodie with you. _Maybe this is a sign to trust them._ You thought to yourself as you opened the room door to a surprise.  
      “Mingyu...ssi?” You quickly add the ending, to still be polite. Mingyu was flopped face-down on your bed, his huge limbs hanging off the bed. As you spoke, he stood up quickly and turned around with a embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his neck.  
       “Y/n! Hey, umm... I just came to get you to come downstairs to eat, but then I realized you didn’t sleep here last night. I was just REALLY tired from getting up early to cook breakfast and your bed is so soft and comfy and smells like y- uh... so yeah! I should be going back to make sure they don’t eat the plates that I saved for you two. Hurry before they end up overpowering me and taking the food. Bye!” He quickly finished, blushing, and raced past you to get out the door. You smiled as you closed and locking the door behind him. _Cute, very cute. Dare I say, even handsome? Why didn’t I notice before?_ You thought as you started to change into a comfortable dark pink shirt with sleeves that reached down to your elbow and black, fitted jeans.  
      _Why am I all the sudden trusting them so easy. Well, not THAT easy really, since I only call one of them Oppa. But still, I am usually not willing to give someone my trust nowadays. It’s like... oh never mind. No need to go get paranoid about this. Maybe, I am just...tired of being untrusting and cold to people. That’s probably it. You think as you head to the bathroom and brush your teeth and your hair. As you walk out, you run right into Seungkwan._  
        “Oh, hey Y/n! I was just about to go down. Are you ready too?” He asked hopefully. He smiled brightly when you nodded and he walked down the stairs with you. Before you could start anything like a pleasant conversation, you were ambushed at the bottom of the stairs by Vernon.  
        “Finally. Come on, Seungkwan. You, Jeonghan, and I have to have a talk. You can eat in a minute.” Vernon sounded the coldest you have heard him speak since you’ve met him, but, then again, you haven’t known him or heard him talk a lot yet.  
        “Why Jeonghan?” Seungkwan asked Vernon exactly what you were thinking. You watched as Vernon looked from Seungkwan to you a few times before finally saying, “You’ll see.” Vernon pulled Seungkwan out of the stairway entrance and outside where you couldn’t hear or see them anymore, but you guested that the three of them were talking, since Jeonghan was gone too. You wondered what they were talking about while you ate your waffles.

 

       “Really, Hannie? You used your power on her so she would trust us?” Vernon asked, sounding too tired for someone who woke up from a good nights see.  
       “I could sense she was equally stuck between two things, so I decided to help her. The two things just happened to whether to thrust us or not. I didn’t even use it that much.” Jeonghan seemed to be confident in his works, but if you knew him, he was panicking and hated how Vernon was questioning him as he read his thoughts.  
       “What about you, Kwannie? I don’t even need to say what you did, you should know. But, if it is unclear, then I am asking why and how you thought it was a good idea for any of this: your behavior, the sleeping arrangement, and the...honorifics situation?” Vernon sighed.  
        “I... she started it, Hansol!” Seungkwan whined, also hating the feeling of being scrutinized and questioned.  
         Vernon sighed again and, since he hated the feeling of questioning and scrutinizing the two, waved them off, but not without a warning. “Be careful you two. If you know it’s wrong, then stop.” They both nodded and escaped the mind reader’s gaze.  
        “I am not going to the one to talk to someone, next time. Oh, what are we going to do?” Vernon said to himself as he followed to two in.


	7. Dino solo-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I would have posted yesterday but I wanted some sleep. Enjoy!!

Chapter 7  
        Jeonghan and Seungkwan sprinted to the table, slid into their chairs, and started shoveling food in their mouths, probably to avoid answering questions from the others. Vernon walked slowly into the dining room after them, sighing and sat down to start eating. You wondered what had happened outside, but you decided not to push it.  
         “Do you know what today is?” Chan said excitedly through a mouthful of waffle. The others groaned at what he said, and you looked around in confusion at what they were reacting to.  
          “Hyungs, stop! Sorry about them, Y/n. Today is... your day with me!” Chan said, happily bouncing in his seat. My day with him?  
         “You know what is also today? Cleaning day!” Mingyu cheered, while the others groaned louder than they had when Dino had spoken.  
        “Oh, come on, guys. If we don’t clean soon, then we will end up drowning in filth!” _Maybe Mingyu is overreacting, but he was right. It was kind of cluttered_. You thought as the others sighed and whining.

 

          After everyone had finished eating, you helped with picking up dishes. You usually didn’t like cleaning, but you used to did chores, since you were usually home a lot because you couldn’t work with Monsta X or BTS.  
         You started to clean the dirty dishes as the others were cleaning, or the excuse they called cleaning. Jihoon wasn’t even trying to look busy, he just sat on the couch and watched everyone.  
You had been washing the dishes for what seemed like 30 minutes, which was the longest you think you had ever done the dishes. You always had the time and sense to clean the dishes right when everyone had finished eating. They seemed to have piled up all the dishes for the last week or so.  
          “What are you doing, Y/n? You should be hanging out with me not cleaning the dishes.” Dino said, back hugging you and resting his head on your shoulder.  
           “Sunbaenim, you know that Mingyussi said to clean up. I am almost down anyway, so we can do what you want to after I finish. Ok, Chanssi?” You said as you scrub the plate hard as he whined into your ear.  
           All the sudden, the plate and wash rag was ripped out of your hands. They levitate in the air above the sink as the rag cleaned the dish clean and then the rag dropped into the sink and the plate was put into the dish rack. You look at Chan as he smiled sweetly at you.  
          “Ok, you’re done now! Let’s go.” He said and grabbed your arm to pull you away from the sink, but you wouldn’t budge from your spot. He pouted at you as you shook your hand and picked up a cup.  
          “No, Sunbaenim. I am almost done and it would be faster if you help-“ You started, but Chan cut you off.  
        “Why do you still call us that if you call Seungkwan Oppa?” You gulped, but played it cool.  
          “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say with a even voice and a straight face, but Dino isn’t having it.  
        “Look, Vernon and I are best friends and so I was cleaning with him. He has a lot of thoughts, even other people’s, so sometimes he says his thoughts aloud. He said something like, ‘Seungkwan’s thoughts are so loud. Just because she calls him Oppa now doesn’t mean he can just flaunt it around.’ I am pretty sure you know what I am talking about, Y/n.” He said confidently, smirking at you, since you looked pretty guilty from the way you wouldn’t look over and meet his eyes.  
          “I don’t know what to tell you, Chanssi. I still don’t know about this. Sorry.” You said. You can see out the corner of your eye that he want shaking his head at you as he walked out the room.  
         “Call me Oppa, Y/n. You’re the only one here who is younger than me. Please?” His voice sounds from the other room.  
          “Please drop it, Sunbaenim.” You sigh. You can hear him tut from the other room.  
        “You are so hard headed.” He says.  
You suddenly felt a odd sensation throughout your body. It felt like butterflies in your stomach, but the “butterflies” were all over. You put down the rag because of the discomfort on your hands. The words, _“I can manipulate anything, even parts of the muscular and nervous system”_ from when they first introduced themselves. Chan.  
         “Chanssi-“ When you tried to talk, the pain went up. It wasn’t just discomfort anymore, now it was physical pain.  
          “Chan!” You said more urgently this time, but the pain just went up more. You had been in more pain before, yes, but for some reason, maybe because you couldn’t stop it, it hit you hard. You couldn’t stop yourself from breaking down into tears and slowly sliding onto the floor.  
        “Chan! Dino! I’ll call you whatever you want, Sunbaenim, Oppa, whatever. Just stop this please!!!!” You ended up screaming the last part.  
        You could hear multiple footsteps and voices coming to you, but you had closed your eyes and curled up into a mess on the floor. People were now surrounding you and holding you, shaking you, asking you something, but it was too hard to concentrate on anything. The pain suddenly stopped, but could still feel the lingering discomfort.        You slipped into the surrounding darkness of unconsciousness involuntarily.

 

  
         “What happened?!?!” Seungcheol yelled as he held Y/n useless body in his arms. Everyone looked at Chan and he just stared at Y/n in shock. Jihoon shook Chan’s shoulders to get him to answer.  
          “She...I... The thing I do to your insides didn’t seem to hurt you, so I tried to prank Y/n because she made me mad. I guess I didn’t notice how powerful I was doing it. I... Y/n I’m sorry.” He broke down suddenly and Vernon held his shaking shoulders as the others shared a look.  
         “Come on, guys. This was an accident, but we can and will have a talk about this. Let’s take her upstairs first, and then we can have a group meeting. Ok?” Seungcheol said. Everyone nodded. Mingyu picked you up and carried you to your room while the others gathered for a meeting.

  
  
        “Ok. Good meeting. There is only one more thing that I was thinking about.” Seungcheol said hesitantly. Everyone was ready to listen to their leader, since he had just been very fair and forgiving to everyone. This is their first major problem since they left Them, so it was hard for all of them.  
         “Well, Y/n has been through a LOT of stuff in the few days she has been here. I know that we were going to do a thing where we go from youngest to oldest, but I think that she needs a break. We also need to go back to work soon. So... I was thinking-“ Seungcheol started, but he was cut off by Seungkwan.  
         “What!?! I want my turn soon.” He whined.  
        “Seungkwan, you know you are part of the problem on why she needs a break!” Hoshi hissed. Minghao ribbed Hoshi’s back to calm him down and Seokmin patted Seungkwan’s leg to comfort him. Hoshi was not a mean person, but sometimes, when he’s stressed, he can get aggressive and lash out.  
         “Guys, calm down. Seungkwan, you will get your turn. Soonyoung, you know that Kwannie still feels bad about this, so stop being rude. I think that the next person should be...Jihoon? Would you?” Everyone turned to look at him.  
         “Um...guys, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, it’s me you’re asking to go and hang out with a girl alone all day. I’m not good with girls. Or anyone really.” Jihoon scratched the back of his neck with pink cheeks.  
It was true that Woozi wasn’t good with girls. While they all were still with Them, they met another group, this one made of all girls. They were called IOI. They were made to be spies who would go undercover and become the girlfriend of the enemy to find out information. Everyone in the group met one of them that they liked and started dating, except for Jihoon. One day, They found out about this and all the members of the group were killed. Seventeen never got to meet another group again.  
         “Come on, Hoonie! You two can bond and help her get some rest.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon sighed and shrugged.  
         “I guess I can. Just tell me what I missed at work, ok?”

 

 

  
         You woke up with arms around your waist again. This time, though, you were in your own room and the person holding was not Seungkwan. Whoever it was was slightly smaller than Seungkwan, but seemed fitter than him. You moved in their grip to get their attention.  
        “Y/n?” Chan said from behind you, sounding scared. You shift so you could face him.  
      “Chan...Oppa.” You say softly and a bit nervously. He flinched at how anxious you were around him.  
        “You don’t have to call me that. The others were right, I should have just let someone else watch you while you were still getting over what I did. I am so sorry, Y/n. I never meant to hurt you. What I did was a trick I would do with the members when I would get mad at them. I didn’t think... I just...” Dino trailed off, looking up at you with tear-filled eyes.  
          “Shhh. It’s ok, Channie Oppa. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. What are the others doing?” You said, trying to change the subject off of this .  
      “Oh, that reminds me. We had a meeting and decided that you probably need a break, so you are going to hang out with Jihoon tomorrow while the rest of us go to work. Is that ok?” He asked. You nod, not really knowing the details of the decision made without you, but consenting. Chan happily sprang out of the bed.  
        “We are ordering Chinese food for supper, so it should be here soon. Get ready and come downstairs with me.” He said before running out the room. You smile and shake your head at his sudden change of mind as you follow after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Part 2 coming soon!! Enjoy

 

  
Chapter 8

       After the very delicious, but very unhealthy, dinner of takeout, all of you gathered in the living room and talked about random topics or watched TV. You noticed that Junhui was whispering to Minghao in a language that wasn’t Korean. You casually complained that you couldn’t see the TV and scooted down onto the floor by Jun and The8.

         “What are you talking about so secretively?” You whispered in Chinese. Junhui jumped, not noticing you, and Minghao smiled at you.

         “Nothing! Why?” Minghao said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at you. You mirrored his smile. You liked his personality right now, the way he was acting so calm even though you were pretty sure he was caught red-handed telling secrets.

        “Come on. You guys can tell me what you’re talking about. Only we know Mandarin, right?” You counter, making Junhui and Minghao share a look with a sly smile.

        “So you call everyone ‘Oppa’ now, right?” Junhui asked, almost a little nervously. You shrug and think for a second before nodding.

        “I guess so. Why do you ask, Oppa?” You smile, feigning an innocent interest in the conversation. You liked acting like this, like yourself. It was much better than acting depressed and emotionless.

       “Well, as you know, Jihoon is going to spend all day with you tomorrow, alone. He’s not that good with girls. We were wondering what he would do with you all day, since he’s kind of hesitant about the whole girl calling him ‘Oppa’ thing. He’s probably going to get so embarrassed.” Junhui laughs, drawing some of the others attention. Minghao hit Junhui’s shoulder and shook his head, smiling.

          “Just take it easy on him, ok? But, if you want to do us a favor...would you, like, maybe just call him Oppa a bit and tell us what he does. He always claims that he has no problem with it, but I think he is lying. He’s never been in a close relationship with anyone. I just want to test him and see if he is really as ok with it as he says. Would you do that?” Minghao asks and you nod in response. _Why not?_ You think.

        Jun and The8 smile widely and turn their attention back to the TV, so you do, too.

 

 

 

 

         “She’s asleep, Junhui.” Minghao whispered quietly in Mandarin. Junhui looks over at you, who had rested your head on his shoulder and fell asleep within 5 minutes. He smiles and shakes his head.

          “I’ll take her up to her room.” He says for everyone to hear in Korean. They seem anxious at first, but then allow him to take her. Jun carries you up the stairs to your room. Then a thought hits him and he runs downstairs to grab something. Smiling, he comes back to your room with something in his hands.

         “You probably want your jacket back now. Let’s take mine off and.... there you go, you have back your own hoodie. Shhhh, go back to sleep.” He quietly put you back into your own hoodie and takes his own jacket.

        “Oppa, please stay with me or let me go with you. I don’t want to sleep alone.” You say groggily. Junhui smiles down at you, still half-asleep.

        “What would the others think of this, Y/n?” Jun counters, but you weren’t taking no for an answer.

         “I have already slept with Seungkwan and Chan, so it’s ok. And you’re the only one in your room I have fell asleep with. Please?” He falls apart at your soft whining and pout. _When did she sleep with Chan? I’ll have to talk to him._ Junhui thinks as he picks you up and takes you to his room. You smile softly and curl up against him as he puts you in his bed.

         Jun sighs. _Please don’t kill me for this guys._

 

 

 

 

        You wake up in a different bed. You’re confused for a second before remembering what had happened yesterday.

      “Morning, Y/n. Sleep well?” Junhui said softly. You nod and start to shimmy out of Jun’s grip. He lets out a whine as you succeed in getting out the bed. You turn around and send him a tired smile. He sighed and watched you leave.

         When you got to your room you immediately started to change into new clothes and pull your black hoodie back on. You made your way to the bathroom and, after you did everything you needed to do, headed downstairs to the kitchen.

         “What do they have here that I can make breakfast with?” You say quietly to yourself as you open the pantry. You wanted to laugh at how many Pop-tarts and Instant Ramens they had. _They’re just like broke college students._ You thought as you rifled through the Beef Ramen.

         “Bingo!” You whispered as you found a container of pancake mix. You made sure it was still good before grabbing the necessary items to make breakfast.

 

 

 

        “Which one of you is cooking? Didn’t I say to ask me before you- oh! Y/n, what are you doing?” Mingyu came into the kitchen with sleep-ruffled hair and puffy eyes.

         “Making some breakfast. Sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t know that was a rule and you all were still asleep, so...” You trail off, smiling up at Mingyu.

        “Oh, that’s ok. Do you want help?” He asked, looking over at the stove. You quickly ran back to the pan and flipped the pancake over before it burned.

        “No, I’m fine Oppa. You should go and freshen up, then tell the others to get up as well. It should be down soon.” You said. You look up to see Mingyu nod and shuffle back to the stairs. _I hope I will have enough._ You think as you look at the pancakes you had already made.

 

 

 

 

       “It’s done!” You say as you carry two plates stacked with pancakes over to the table. The boys ‘oh’ed and ‘wow’ed. “And if there is anything left, you can take it to eat for lunch.”

          “There’s not going to be leftovers, Y/n. There never is.” Seungcheol said as they all dug in. You only ate two pancakes, but the others seemed to have bottomless stomachs.

        “Ft’s sssss mmmd!” Soonyoung said with his mouthful. You guessed it was something like ‘it’s sooo good!’ so you smiled at him.

         After everyone had finished, you picked up the plates and put them into the sink. _Seungcheol was right, there was nothing left over._ You thought as you finished stacking the plates in the sink.

        “Y/n, I don’t know if you know what the plan is, so let me explain. We’re going to work and you’re going to-“ “Stay with Jihoonie Oppa all day. I know, I know. It’s just, why can’t I go to work with you? I’m not a baby. I can get a job, too. I don’t want to be helpless forever.” You cut Seungcheol off. He bit his lip and frowned at your words.

          “I know. I’ll talk to the boss today and see what I can do. For now, though, we all want you to rest and get to know us better, ok?” You nodded at his words and he pulled you in for a quick hug. Well, a quick hug that turned into a full blown group hug.

         “Bye, Y/n! Take care of Woozi for us.” Minghao said as he exited the house last, winking at you with a sly smile. You rolled your eyes at his antics and turned to Jihoon.

         “Where are we heading today?” You ask and he shrugs in response.

          “I was going to go out to get some stuff done, but thinking about it now, that’s seems like a bad idea. We can just stay here.” He sighed.

         “No! We can do what you were going to do before. Unless you really do want to stay home, then we can. It doesn’t really matter to me what we do, honestly.” For some reason, you were nervous talking to him. Maybe it was because he was the only one who seemed to have a grudge against you from before you opened up. You still remember the day you met, when he spoke so truthfully that it kind of hurt.

         “I knew you would say something like that. Ok, we can go to the studio.” He sighed, again, and grabbed his coat as he walked to the door. You followed closely behind him. _What’s this ‘studio’ he is talking about? Is it a dance studio?_ You think as you two walked out the house.

           “Where is the ‘studio’?” You decide to ask when he started walking down the road.

        “In the city. We can catch a bus there if we hurry.” He still spoke bluntly to you. _Maybe that’s how he always speaks?_ You think.

 

 

 

 

         You make it to the bus stop, luckily, right before the bus pulled up. Jihoon paid for both of you two and you both sat down in the back of the crowded space. You glanced over at Jihoon as the bus pulled off to see him staring out the window. You suddenly remembered the what Minghao and Junhui asked you to do. You took a deep breath.

        “I am sorry that you are stuck with me,and I am sorry you hate me.” You start, hoping that the conversation would evolve like you wanted it to.

         “I don’t hate you. It’s just... I don’t hate you.” He sighed. _Perfect_. You thought.

         “So I can call you Oppa? Or do you prefer Sunbaenim?” You said. He blushed at your words and turned he head so you couldn’t see it anymore.

        “Oppa is fine. Sunbaenim is too, though.” He sputtered. You made sure he couldn’t see your smile.

        “Ok. I’ll call you Jihoonie Oppa.” You say, making his ears turn red.

          _Interesting. This will be fun._


	9. Woozi solo- Simple .part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!!! I have a Twitter for those who don’t know. My name is Rachelsyanoona, so look me up^^ I encourage you to comment and also check out the story 10 nine 8 (maybe this is fate) story. Love the author<3

Chapter 9  
          _Interesting. This will be fun._ You think. You go to say something else, but he pulls out earphones from his pocket and quickly shoved them into his ears. He looks at you as you jokingly pout at him, making him snap his head to look back out the window.  
           You sigh and look around for something else to distract you on the bus ride. You see a little girl and, what you guested to be, her mother get on the bus. They are both look exhausted and had matching messed-up black hair. They looked around for a second and, seeing that there was no more empty seats, stood up and held the handles that hung from the bus’s ceiling.  
         “Mommy, I’m tired. Can’t we sit down?” The little girl asked.  
         “No, baby. There aren’t any seats for us. We’ll have to stand.” Her mother replied, pulling her daughter closer into her side.  
        Your heart ached for them, so you stood up and gestured for the lady to take your seat. She shook her head at first, but when you insisted she finally smiled relieved and took the seat. Her daughter cheered and climbed into her mother’s lap.  
         Jihoon seemed to finally notice that you had moved because he looked over at the two, surprised, and then looked at where you were now standing. You smile at him and shrug. He smiles slightly and shakes his head as he turns back to the window.

 

         After about 15 minutes of riding, Jihoon stands up at a stop and drags you with him. You look around at the new surroundings in awe. Sure, you’ve been to the city before, but it was only a few times and you were still amazed every time you came.  
        “It’s beautiful.” You whispered at Jihoon who had finally taken the red earbuds out of his ears.  
       “Really? Personally I think that it’s dirty and too crowded, but I guess it is a bit ‘beautiful’, isn’t it?” He said with a small content smile as he seep his gaze across the city. You nod at his true words as he starts to walk through the crowded sidewalk.  
          You reach out suddenly and grab his hand so you won’t get lost. He tenses for a second and glances back at you before continuing on his way to the ‘studio’.

 

  
        “This is it.” Jihoon sighs in relief as he pulls you through the doors of a place called, “Simply Music.” The guy sitting at the front desk looked up from his magazine.  
        “Hey Jih- wait. Who’s this? Hold on, don’t tell me you actually got a girlfriend?” The guy seemed to think you were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen because he came from behind the desk and shook your hand in awe. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the guy and pushed him. Hard.  
        “Very funny, Bumzu. I just came here to work on some stuff and got caught up in babysitting her. Is my usual recording room open, Hyung?” Jihoon asked. The guy, Bumzu, nodded and threw Jihoon a key from off the counter.  
        “She can stay out here with me if you don’t want her to bother you. I’m always good company to you, and that’s a hard thing to be.” Bumzu said to Woozi, but was smiling at you as he spoke. Jihoon frowned.  
          “No, she’s fine with me. I’ve had Mingyu before, so she should be ok. That ungrateful giant always almost breaks everything and puts my mic up high.” Jihoon grumbled as he pulled you behind him down the hall. You could hear Bumzu’s laughter echoing from the front room.  
         “Don’t mind him, Y/n. He’s actually a pretty nice person to hang out with and is good at helping me with composing things. Bumzu doesn’t know about the whole... genetic engineering that we have, so just play it cool about that.” Jihoon said as he unlocked an unmarked, black door. You gasped at how beautiful it was.  
         The room is was filled with fancy equipment surrounded by some soundproof padding and finished it all off with a window showing into a matching recording studio with a hanging microphone.  
       “Wow.” You whispered in awe. Jihoon nodded in agreement as he plopped down in the big black chair that was sat in front of the computer.  
       “Yep. It’s amazing here. This is like my little escape, you know? Well.... um..... just take a seat on the couch. I’ll be working with some heavy duty headphones on, so I won’t be able to hear you. If you want me, tap me. I guest I can play some of my tracks for you. Some of them might be too emotional for people, so you can get me to skip them.” You nod at his basic briefing of what was going to happen that kind of made you sad since you couldn’t talk to him.  
       “Ok, Jihoonie Oppa. Thanks for bringing me along.” You smile at him happily as he blushed slightly and muttered something along the lines of, “You’re welcome, Y/n” before putting on his headphones and turning back to his computer. Music started to play as soon as you sat down lightly on the comfy couch.  
        “Nice.” You grin at the energetic song whose chorus said, “Aju Nice!” You tapped your foot to the beat and sang along by the last repeat of the chorus. The song faded away and a new song came on, this one was a sad song with a chorus that had the line, “Ulgo Sipji Anha” or, “Don’t wanna cry.” It made you want to cry and that reminded you of what Jihoon’s power was. “I control emotions, mostly through music.” You had to try really hard not cry and, finally, the music faded away and made way for the next song. It started out with a nice music intro with no singing. You liked the beat, so you decided to ask him about the song.  
          “Hey, what song is this? I like the beat.” Jihoon listens for a second before his eyes get really big.  
         “Um.... I don’t think this is the best song to show you.” He scrambled to shut it off, but he could find the off button before the vocals came in. You understood why he wanted to shut it off.  
        “Wow...” You said. The song was... for lack of better words, provoking. Jihoon was blushing a deep red by the chorus came. “I’m so enigmatic, oh!” The song was obviously had a, um, sexy vibe to it. _It’s, it’s... hypnotizing._ It almost finished the chorus when it was suddenly shut off.  
        “Hey! I was listening to that.” You were suddenly filled with a rage that burned against whoever shut it off.  
         “Sorry, but that’s a dangerous song to listen to. I made it to be a hypnotic song, though I don’t know why. I guess I just wanted to try it out and see how it worked. Did you... did you like it?” He asked hesitantly. The angry faded away and you felt kind of... embarrassed. You smiled sheepishly as you nodded.  
       “Yeah, it was... good.” You didn’t really know how to describe it, but it was definitely more than, “good.” Jihoon smiled back and glancing at his computer before looking back at you.  
         “I know that we kind of just got here, but it’s probably time that we get going. I wanted to hit a coffee shop before we got back on the bus. That sound good?” He said turn off the monitor and standing up.

 

  
       “Sure.” You nodded and you followed Jihoon out the door. _Oh my- that was sooo embarrassing. I was blushing like a madman in there. It feels too hot._ He thought as he walked down the hallway back to the entrance room. _Please don’t stop us. Just let us leave. Just let us be-_  
       “Going so soon? I was just about to make sure you didn’t murder her. Those rooms are soundproof, so who knows what could happen.” Jihoon sighed in frustration. He liked Bumzu, don’t get him wrong, but he really just wanted to get home. He was not the most extroverted person, but he was stuck having to socialize with someone, a girl much less, all day. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Bumzu right now. His Hyung was awesome, but talkative enough to try and hold him from 10 more minutes, at least.  
         “We just need to head to the cafe before we head back to the house since there’s not much to each there. Sorry I can’t bring you with me this time, but there doesn’t look to be someone to take over your shift.” Jihoon says quickly, trying to make it out before he starts talking.  
        “Is it the royal ‘we’ now, Woozi? And I thought you weren’t dating.” He smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Jihoon sighed.  
        “Look, I just really want to-“ Jihoon started to say hushed, but Bumzu interrupted him.  
        “Did you show her the song?” He whispered with a sly smile.  
        _Yes, on accident._ “No. Why would I do that?” Woozi lied. Bumzu shrugged in response.  
        “I don’t know, but it seems liked you two are in a rush, so I’ll let you go. Don’t forget to come back with her so I can talk to her more.” Jihoon sighed a breath of relief on hearing Bumzu’s answer.  
        “Ok, Hyung.” He said while pulling Y/n out of the studio and into the crowded streets of the city.  
       “Where are we going, Jihoonie Oppa?” He could hear her ask through the loud rustle of the street. Jihoon had to will himself not to blush at the nickname and the way you had your hand in his. _She’s going to be the death of me._  
“Just a cafe about a block from here.”

 

 

        You two finally reached the coffee shop after about 10 minutes of walking in the crowd and across the busy street. It was a nice little quaint cafe with an older feeling in it.  
       “Welcome to ‘Cafe Soo’ how may I- oh, hi Jihoon! Who’s your lady friend?” A lady with dark brown, longish hair asked. She was very pretty with an amazing smile. You were, admittedly, jealous of her looks even though you just met her.  
        “She’s just a new friend, Suzyssi. Can we get a table and two iced caramel macchiatos please?” Jihoon asked and ‘Suzy’ nodded as she lead us to a table for two.  
        “You seem to know everyone in the city. I thought you were the antisocial type, no offense.” You said.  
        “None taken. You’re right, actually. I like to stay inside when I have the chance, but these two places just so happen to be the only places I really go other than work and home.” He says, quickly sweeping his gaze once over the shop before locking eyes with you again.  
         “I never really got to show you my power, did I? Oh well, I guess I can do that now. Tell me how you feel.” He said as he closed his eyes. You waited for a second, feeling an emotion, but just trying to pinpoint the exact feeling.  
         “Loneliness. This one is... frustration. Now it’s... fear?” You say watching him as he smiles, almost looking accomplished.  
         “Almost. It was anxiety.” He said just as Suzy walks up with the two drinks.  
          “Here you are. These are on the house, Jihoon. Since you have a new friend, and you rarely do, this can be your treat for today.” She says, shooting a beautiful smile before walking back to the counter to greet more customers.  
         “That was nice of her. Hey, how did you know I liked iced coffee?” You asked as you sipped your drink.  
        “I didn’t. I just got what I usually get, so that if you didn’t like it, I could drink it.” He shrugged.  
          “Smart.” You responded quietly, but you were sure he heard by the way he flushed slightly. There was a pause of awkward silence before Jihoon spoke up.  
         “Why did you stand up? On the bus, I mean. Did they ask you stand up?” Jihoon said as he drank his coffee.  
         “Well, no they didn’t. I just saw them get on and they looked tired, but there was no more seats. I can stand perfectly fine and I wasn’t that tired, so I gave up my seat for them.” You explained.  
         “Hmmm... you’re very kind. To be honest, I didn’t even notice them get on. I should have done what you did.” He said to you as your eyes locked again. There was another silence, this one not as awkward, before Jihoon looked away and past you, out the windows of the cafe.  
         “Let’s get going, hm?” He said, pulling you up with him gently. You smile at him and nod.  
         “Lets.” You replied as you walked out the coffee shop, coffee in one hand, his hand in another, to the bus stop.

       On the way home, both of you stand the whole ride, even though there were seats available. You could stand. You weren’t that tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Y/n is getting more comfortable with Seventeen. Hopefully it stays that way. Thanks for the support so far!! <3 Bye!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!! Comment and continue to support.

Chapter 10  
        You two finally got home only to realize something: you didn’t eat anything for lunch. When you figured this out, Jihoon sighed in anguish and threw himself on the couch. You shake your head at his childishness about this and got out two cup ramen.   
        “I’m making some ramen for us, ok? You’re eating beef flavored, by the way.” You say as you started boiling some water. When you try around to grab the ramen cups, you almost screamed.  
        “Jihoonie Oppa. You scared me.” You gasped. Jihoon was rifling through the pantry for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he stand up quickly and turned around. He held up a package.  
        “The ramen isn’t that beefy, so I can make a bit of beef to put in it.” He said, putting the beef container on the counter beside you. You smile at him and he blushed under your gaze. _Cute. And sweet. There’s a lot to him that I didn’t think I would see before. That’s the good thing about getting to know them all._ You think as you opened the cups of ramen. Jihoon had finished cutting a little bit of beef and all you two had to do was wait for the water to boil. After about 2 minutes of waiting, Jihoon gave up and went to lay down on the couch again.   
         “Finally!” You said as the water boiled. You poured to water in the cups, popped the beef pieces into them, and did your best to close the lid so that they would cook good. When they had finally finished, you poured out the extra water and put them on the counter with some chopsticks.  
         “It’s done!” You sang. Woozi grabbed his cup and chopsticks with a ‘thank you’ and then started for the stairs.  
        “Where are you going, Jihoonie Oppa?” You asked him.   
         “Just my room. Why? You want to come too?” He asked jokingly, but you nodded.  
       “Sure, why not?” Jihoon sighs at your words and leads you upstairs with him. You felt the joy swell inside of you as you followed him, with food in hand. He finally trusts me, maybe even sees me as a friend. That’s a good thing. You think as you reach the top of the stairs.  
      “Here’s my room. Nothing too special, but it’s still... you know... something.” He said. You looked around the room and saw that there was only two beds instead of one. These beds are like a bunk bed, but instead of a bed underneath, it’s a closet.   
       “Who do you share the room with?” You ask him as you climbed the ladder to sit on top of the bed on the far right of the room.  
       “Mingyu. You’re actually sitting on his bed right now. You can stay there, just don’t spill any ramen on his bed.” He said, climbing on his own bed. You two sit in silence, save for the sound of you both slurping ramen, until you decided to talk.   
       “What do you even do at the H.F.A.H. for work anyway?” You ask after swallowing the last bit of noodles. You climbed down to the floor and set the cup on a desk. You turn to look up at Jihoon questioningly, who was looking down at you with the same face. You took his empty cup and set it down by your’s as he answered.  
       “Is that what you call it? We call it ‘H^2’ or ‘H-squared.’ Thats just makes it easier. Um... well we just investigate into any leads that we get about buildings that may hold more hybrids made by Them. If there isn’t any, we go and help the hybrids we’ve found get adjusted to regular life. Sometimes we just practice our powers and train. Why do you ask?” Jihoon said as you climbed up on his bed. He seemed a little bit nervous about you being on the bed, but you honestly didn’t really care. _He can get over it._ You think.  
         “Well... it’s just that I have been living with people who have worked there, but they wouldn’t let me go there with them. Not even once. They keep me away for some reason and I just wanted to know if you might know of why. Do you, Oppa?” You looked him in the eyes as you said it. He looked away for a second suspiciously, but then locked eyes with you suddenly.  
         “No. I have no clue. Maybe they thought it was dangerous. I’m not going to lie, it is sometimes a risky job.” A memory of a blood stained Jungkook flashed in your head at his words. You still were a bit vary about whether he was telling the truth or not, but you put that out of your head at the moment. _He doesn’t have to be 100% honest with me. Maybe he has a slight mistrust against me, but that’s to be expected since I haven’t been very truthful and open with all of them._ You think as you nod in response before he yawns.  
        “What time is it, Jihoonie?” You ask as he blinks drowsily at his phone screen.   
       “It’s only about 1:30ish. Not too late, but I didn’t sleep very well last night. I’m going to take a nap now, so feel free to go downstairs and watch some TV.” He said, rubbing his eyes.   
Something in you doesn’t want to leave. _I want to stay. Can I stay Jihoonie Oppa? I’m going to probably just go into my memories if I’m by myself down there._ You think at Jihoon, wishing he could read minds like Vernon for once. He looks at you, who is unmoving, and seemed to understand what you were thinking. He sighed and curled up in his bed pulling the covers over himself, but didn’t make a move to make you leave.   
        “Do you want to stay? You have already spent the night with two people.” He says quietly and you could see his ears were tipped red. You smile and nod, crawling slowly over to him. He grunted and moved so you could curl up in front of him. He tensed for a second before relaxing and rapping his arms around your waist. You smiled bigger as you felt his breathing slow and you could hear slight snores from him. He pulled you in closer to his chest and rapped his legs around yours. As much as you wanted to fall asleep with him, you just weren’t tired enough to sleep now, so you curled up there in Woozi’s arms and enjoyed the feeling of being safe and comfortable.  
All the sudden, you heard the door from downstairs open, followed by people talking. At first you freaked out, thinking it might be intruders, but then you heard familiar voices.   
        “I wonder if they’re home yet.” Someone who sounded like Hoshi said. You didn’t want to move to spoil Jihoon’s lovely sleep, but you wanted them to be quiet so they wouldn’t wake him up either. You reach around slowly and finally reach Jihoon’s phone, which luckily didn’t have a password, and got to work. You texted a number that’s name was ‘Leadernim’ and said ‘Jihoon is sleeping, don’t wake him up or come in room, unless Mingyu.~Y/n.’ The phone buzzed and the reply read ‘got it.’   
      You heard the noise from downstairs go silent and you let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes of quietness is broken by someone softly walking into the room. A very tall someone.  
         “Hey! He’s a heavy sleeper when he doesn’t get any sleep, so you can slip out and leave of you want. The others will probably keep quiet for 10 more minutes before finding a game to play or a show to watch, so it’ll be fun down there if you go.” Mingyu said in a hushed tone as he padded in the room. He noticed the empty cup trash and wrinkled his nose, but said nothing.  
         “Sorry about the trash, Oppa. I’ll take it with me now.” You said. Mingyu nodded and left the room as quietly and quickly as he entered. You slowly removed Jihoon’s arms and legs from yours.  
         “Don’t go.” Jihoon whispered and grabbed your hand, but you gently pulled it off.   
          “I’m not tried enough to sleep and I don’t want to interrupt your sleep. Go back to sleep now Oppa.” You said softly and climbed off the bed. Jihoon rapped back up in the blankets, so you figured it would be safe to leave now.  
       Downstairs, the rest of the boys were whispering to one another. They pointed at a few of the boys before settling on one boy and they all nodded in agreement. You smile as you threw the trash away and none of them you walking up behind them.   
        “You know that, ‘secrets don’t make friends ‘ Oppas. What are you talking about.?” 

 


	11. Chapter 11: Wonwoo- Joker solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and is soooo long!!! Thank you for all the support and love<3<3

Chapter 11  
         “You know that, ‘secrets don’t make friends ‘ Oppas. What are you talking about.?” You say, making all of them look up at you in surprise. Well, everyone except Minghao, who just looked up nonchalantly, and Wonwoo, who was wearing the same sly smile as you.  
        “Oh, Y/n! We thought you were taking a nap with Jihoon.” Seungcheol said, scratching his neck.  
       “Well, I am here now and Mingyu says that there’s no reason to be quiet, since Jihoonie Oppa sleeps hard, so tell me what you’re talking about. Please!” You pled. They look at one another before seemingly coming to a decision.  
        “We were thinking of letting Wonwoo be the person you hang out with tomorrow. Is that ok?” Vernon speaks and you nod in response. You honestly didn’t care who went next.  
       “That’s fine. Did you talk to H^2 about me getting a job there too? I don’t want to be a dead weight financially for you all.” Seungcheol shook his head at your second sentence.  
        “I talked to them and they are putting you into consideration, but while they think on it I don’t want you thinking you are a burden. You’re fine, I swear.” You sigh his reply, but nod. The air seemed a bit tense after that, so Jeonghan broke it.  
         “Do you want to call Monsta X again? I’m sure they will be able answer.” He said, but that isn’t brighten the mood for you. You had secretly dreading another call, even though it should be a happy one. You didn’t feel quite ready to talk to them again, so you shook your head.  
       “Maybe in a day or two. I don’t want to disturb them too much from their mission. Thanks anyway, Oppa!” You said brightly, hoping it would cover up your sadness.  
        “Um.... ok. Well, we were just going to watch some TV, if that’s ok.” Mingyu said, turning on the TV when you nodded.  
      You didn’t really pay attention to what show they all were watching because you were too caught up in your thoughts. _What is it with H^2 that I can’t go in? Should I talk to Monsta X about this? I wonder what they are doing right now. I miss them. What happens when they come back? Do I go back with them, or do I stay here? I could actually get my own place and now go with either of them, but why would I do that? I just.... what do I do? Should I even do anything, or just let it flow and see what happens?_ These thoughts plagued your mind, even as everyone called it a night and headed to their rooms.  
         As you walked into your room, you realized something: this is the first night in two days your going to sleep with no one. You had slept with four of them, if you count Chan and Jihoon. You felt like you would be too needy if you asked someone to sleep with you, so you got ready to go to sleep alone. You had gotten to being treated like a baby by Monsta X and Seventeen that you felt sad and empty now that you didn’t have someone with you. _I’m so spoiled. I need to get used to being by myself sometimes. I’m not a child, I can handle being all. It’s not really appropriate to have them sleeping with me like this._ You thought as you climbed into your bed and fell into a empty sleep.

 

  
  
       You wake up from _the_ dream by someone shaking you. You were frightened by the fact that 1) you were being shaken awake and 2) you had _that_ dream.  
      “Y/n. Y/N! Oh, you’re awake. I just came here to wake you up for breakfast. Are you ok? You looked like you were cry and you were moving a lot when you were asleep.” Chan asked quietly, looking sincerely concerned for you. You forced a smile.  
       “Thanks, Channie Oppa, but I am fine.” You say tightly, hoping he wouldn’t press the matter. He had other plans, obviously.  
       “Come on, Y/n! You can tell me. I thought you trusted me... us.” He said sadly, breaking your heart.  
       “I swear it was nothing you need to worry about.” You comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighs and starts to leave your room.  
        “We are going soon, so you and Wonwoo will have to survive without a homemade breakfast.” Chan said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. You sigh and get ready before going after him.  
        “Hey Y/n! Are ready for your big day with Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked you as he back hugged the larger man previously mentioned. You smiled at them.  
        “Yep. How about you, Wonwoo Oppa? You ready?” You ask him. He smiled and nodded, a mouthful of Pop-Tart stopping him from answering. You go to say something, but a sight stops you: Chan whispering to Vernon and they both are staring at you. Your smile fades as you realize what’s going on.  
        _He’s going to try and read my mind. Then he’ll figure out why I’m sad. Not that that is to much of a problem, I guess they could know about it, but it’s just... I’m not ready to tell them everything about myself. Maybe there’s a way to block him out. If I just imagine a mental wall. Maybe-_ You thoughts get cut off by Vernon abruptly laughing loudly. You stated at him confused.  
       “It’s just... hold on, I can’t breath... ok! You can just ask me to not read your thoughts anymore, you don’t have to imagine a wall.” Vernon laughs until he’s red in the face and doubled over. You blush madly at this. This was sooo embarrassing for you. After a few minutes of talking among themselves, they decided it was time to head out. Chan was the last one to go out the door.  
       “Y/n, if you want to talk about it...you know I’m here for you, right?” He seemed to look straight into your soul with his big sad eyes. You sighed.  
       “Of course, Oppa.” Your words didn’t seem to brighten his mood. He nodded and you watched him turn a leave. You actually got to see what they drove out in: two cars. They were both black Suburbans with dark tinted windows.  
        “What’s wrong?” A voice from behind you asked. You jumped and remembered you weren’t alone.  
         “Wonwoo Oppa! You scared me. Where are we heading today?” You asked, turning to face him. He had a big smile on his face. I like it when he smiles. You thought.  
        “We’re going to the river, like we did as a group the other day. How’s that sound?” He said, looking down at you. Not that he is trying to, but he physically can’t look up at me, he is just too tall. This thought making you want to pout at your shorter stature.  
         “That’s fine, Oppa. Let’s go!” You said excitedly, starting to pull him out of the house, but he stopped you.  
        “Wait. Let me grab the bag with lunch in it and get you an apple for breakfast. Ok, now let’s go.”

 

  
        “Finally we’re here!” You said exhausted.  
        “Yep. Let’s go down to the dock and eat something, shall we?” Wonwoo said and you nodded in response.  
        “Anything to get off my feet.” You mumbled as you followed a snickering Wonwoo down the dock steps. When you both sat down on the dock, Wonwoo opened the bag and handed you a ham sandwich in a plastic baggie. He dug around a bit more and then pulled out a small bag of chocolate chip cookies and some juice boxes for you two to split.  
       “Thank you Oppa!” You said through a mouthful of food, making him smile.  
        “You shouldn’t talk with your mouthful. Remember this morning I even showed you the right way to do it.” He chided, making you laugh and choke since you were still eating.  
         After you both finished eating and fighting over who got the last cookie(you won, obviously), Wonwoo turned to you and smiled slyly.  
        “You want to see something cool?” You nodded at his words, making him smile wider. Anything to make you smile more. You thought as he got up and started staring at the water.  
        He suddenly jumped off the dock, making you flinch, expecting the incoming water. Nothing. You gingerly open you eyes to see Wonwoo was standing on the water.  
         “What? How?” You sputtered in disbelief, he just smiled.  
        “That’s exactly what Joshua said too. Pretty cool, huh? You can walk on it too, if you want. It’s like walking on a water bed, which is something I used to have before Seokmin and Soonyoung jumped on it and broke it open.” He says, beckoning you to join him.  
          “Ok... I actually don’t know what a water bed is, but I’ll trust you, Oppa.” You take a deep breath and step out onto the water. It moved a bit underneath you, but was pretty much solid. You smiled up at Wonwoo who just looked at you in disbelief. You were confused, and he could probably see that, because he explained why he looked like that.  
         “You...you.... you’ve never slept on a water bed? Have you even ever seen one?” He gasped when you shook your head, making you laugh.  
        “No, Oppa. You know that Them took away a lot of things from me, from all of us, that we should know about normal, comfortable life.” You answer seemed to make the atmosphere between you two a bit denser. You suddenly felt the water under you give out and, thanks to your amazing reflexes again, you were able to take a deep breath before going under.  
        “What was that for?” You coughed at you tread water to keep yourself afloat.  
        “Aren’t you tired from giving all 13 of us energy all the time? Shouldn’t you take a break?” He asked, looking down at you with dark eyes. You were confused.  
        “No-“ “Tell me you trust me more than the others.” He cut me off, his eyes dark. You were scared now.  
       “Oppa, what’s this about? I trust you all.” You said. You swam forward and tried to climb on the solid water part that Wonwoo was standing on, but he took a step backwards and the water slipped from your grasp.  
       “Tell me you trust me MORE THAN THE OTHERS!” He yelled, making you swim a foot away from him.  
        “Oppa, please.” You said, but it seemed like he didn’t hear you because he stayed still and stared down at you darkly.  
        “Fine then.” You huffed and slipped beneath the surface the water. You swam all the way back to the down underwater. When you came up at the ladder, you heard Wonwoo.  
        “Y/n? Y/n! Where are you? Oh please don’t let you have drowned. They would kill me.” He started panicking looking around.  
      “So now you’re worried about me? Huh, interesting.” You mumbled, getting his attention as you pulled yourself out the water and onto the dock.  
        “Y/n, I am so sorry! Here, let me get you dry.” He said as jogged back to the dock. You stayed still until he was done drying you and then you turned on your heels. As you marched up the stairs leading for the dock you cut him off from saying anything else.  
        “I’m going back to the house. You can stay if you want to. I can go back fine by myself.” You memorized how to get here this time, so you really didn’t need anyone to help you back. When you heard him following you, you sighed. _What is up with him? One minute he’s nice, the next he’s switched into a dark and scary guy, and the next he’s back to being nice._ You thought as you continued to walk to the house.

 

  
        “Y/n, can I explain?” He asked softly as you both got to the house. You sighed, but nodded. You sensed that he hated the atmosphere between your two, like he always did when they happened, so you let him clear it.  
       “Look, we used to have 17 people in our group. Four of them... didn’t make it. This last of the four was a kid named Samuel. He was so young and was an asset like you. He was so strong for his age.... but not smart about his limits. He cared for all of all so much. We had to work much harder with three people gone and he knew that. Samuel gave us so much energy when we were down and tired. He was hardheaded, but would listen to the others if they told him to rest. But one day... I knew something was off. He looked more tired than usual, so I told him, ‘Take a break, Sam.’ I can remember clearly when he told me, ‘No Hyung.’ I was hurt by this, but I tried to play it off by jokingly saying, ‘Don’t you know how to respect your elders?’” Wonwoo had a small smile on his face, but they faded into a sad frown. “He said, ‘No, Hyung. You know that Them took away a lot of things, from me, from all of us, that we should know about normal, comfortable life.’ I told him what I asked you, ‘Aren’t you tired from giving all 13 of us energy all the time? Shouldn’t you take a break?’ I didn’t know what to say to him, to be honest. He told me no and something in me broke. He would always listen to the others, but not me. So I asked him...” Wonwoo trailed off for a second, seeming to try and get himself together. He calmed down a started to speak again.  
        “I asked him, ‘Tell me you trust me more than the others.’ He said no. He walked away and that was the last time I saw him alive. He was found passed out on the floor of the training room. He had died from over exhaustion.” He choked out a sob and hugged you to his chest. Your heart broke from this, but all you could do was hug him tighter and rub his back.  
       “I would never do that. I promise you that that would never happen. Shhhh, shhhh.” You whispered, comforting him as he started to calm down.  
         “I’m sorry I did that to you. I know you know your limits and you would never push them, but I was scared. Please don’t mention this to the others, ok?” You nodded in response to Wonwoo’s question.  
      _Minhyuk is right. There is a lot we have in common. They went through bad stuff just like I did._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12: Ordinary Person ost. For Two Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the title. It’s from a Thai boy love drama called Two Moons. I want to write another fic after this one... maybe an werewolf au that’s a Woozi x reader.

Chapter 12

       When the rest of Seventeen arrived home, you both had just finished watching a historic drama. You didn’t pin Wonwoo as the drama lover, but after he talked about all the dramas he had watched, you wondered why you didn’t see notice it sooner.

       “Hey! How was today Y/n, Wonwoo?” Joshua asked cheerily. You and Wonwoo locked eyes.

       “Great! We just went down to the river, treehouse place again and he showed me his power. We decided to come back so we could relax. How was your day Oppas?” You said, not showing a sign of lying. They seemed to take what you said as truth.

       “Same as always. Just nothing too much, though.” Seungcheol quickly added the last part, probably because he noticed that your interest was piqued when they talked about work. He seemed uncomfortable with the subject of H^2, so you begrudgingly dropped the subject. You wanted to ask about what H^2 said about you working there, but you bit your tongue.

      “That’s.... good.” You said a bit forcefully with a tight smile. They looked a bit nervous, so you softened the smile to look more genuine, which made them relax a little.

     “So... what do you to do for the rest of the day before supper?” Seungcheol asked. You thought about it carefully and then a sudden thing came into your head that you couldn’t help from blurting out.

     “Do you want to talk about the thing from before we met?” As soon as you said that, you regretted it. _That would mean that I would have to talk about BTS. But I just want to know about the other members that didn’t make it and what it was like for them with Them._ You thought. Seventeen looked at each other anxiously at your words. You were about to take it back, but Junhui beat to speak.

      “That sounds like a good idea. We should share our pain and memories to grow closer to one another. I guess I’ll start.” Jun said, plopping drop onto one of the couches, beckoning you all to follow. Once everyone sat down, he started.

      “I was the first of the two Chinese members to get there. I didn’t know any Korean when I got there, so I was given a teacher to teach me. Once I was fluent enough, They decided to start the changing process. I was about 10 or 11,    I think, when I was made into a prototype vampire. All I really remember was all the needles and doctors... I was told afterwards that I had been out cold for a week after I was fully changed and I had to be given fluids. The scientists asked me to do a number of tests: stand in the sun, get dunked into ice cold or boiling hot water, and having garlic cloves strung in my room and ground into my food and water. Even the blood they gave me. It was horrible...” he grimaced as he remembered what happened to him.

       “You don’t have to talk about this Op-“ you started, but you were cut off. The person who spoke was not Junhui though.

       “If he feels comfortable, then he can share it. He’s never even told us this much, so he must feel ok.” Minghao said softly, looking at Jun carefully.

      “I’m fine with it. If I wasn’t, I won’t say anything. Anyway... as I was saying. I was tested. After the testing period ended, they deemed me ‘too human like to notice, but vampire enough to kill.’ I was afraid when I heard this, because that could mean only one thing...” Junhui trailed off and you finished his sentence.

       “You would have to do a killing test.” They all looked at you in surprise and Junhui nodded.

      “Yes. They didn’t do anything right away, though. I don’t know why, but it made me fear myself, what I was capable of. I even started thinking of ways to kill myself before they tested me. I think that was They’s plan all along: to see if I would succumb to the anxiety of waiting to kill, even if I didn’t want to. I didn’t. Something kept me from doing it. The scientists brought in a boy in. They said I needed to get to know him and teach him Korean too, since he was also Chinese. Something in me said that he was going to be the one, the one I had to kill. I tried to not get close to him, but he had this thing that made him unable to not love. He’s what kept me going and he’s what made me want to die. It was hard to find a balance in my thoughts. Finally, my deadly thoughts were cured. The scientists told me that I was going to put into a group and I would train by killing wild animals. It still hurt me, but not as much as it would have to kill him.” Jun said. He smiled and looked around at the others, who were completely blown away.

       “Who was the boy, Hyung?” Dokyeom asked. It surprised you that someone in their own Unit didn’t know about this and had to ask. _Maybe they didn’t want to bring up that past. That makes sense._ You thought.

       “It was me.” Minghao said with a thick voice. His eyes were glistening with tears as he locked eyes with Junhui. There was a dense silence before Wonwoo cleared his throat. _Right on time, changing the uncomfortable atmosphere._ You thought as Wonwoo spoke.

       “Maybe we should stop for today guys. With us at least. Y/n can share something if she’d like.” You shook you head in response to Wonwoo’s sentence.

      “I think it’s time to go and eat now, Oppas. But, before we go, who am I with tomorrow?” You asked. They looked around before Minghao stood up.

       “You can go with me. I already know what I want to do.” His eyes were no longer tear-filled, but confident. You smile at him.

      “Of course. Thank you, Junhui Oppa, to have the strength to tell your story. Now, let’s order some food, because I’m hungry.” They all cheered at your statement.

 

 

 

 

       “Do you all always order Chinese takeout or something?” You asked as you finished the half of the Shrimp lo Mein that you shared with Seungkwan. He had already eaten a whole one by himself and was hungry and you were full, so it worked out perfectly. They all nodded with their mouths stuffed with food, making you laugh.

        When the last person finished eating and the last joke was exchanged, everyone started to head upstairs. Right when you were about to head up yourself, you noticed Jeonghan stacking dishes in the sink.

       “Need some help, Jeonghannie Oppa?” You asked, coming to stand beside him. He jumped in surprise, but then relaxed when he saw it was you.

       “You don’t have to really. There’s not much tonight, just some metal chopsticks and utensils.” Jeonghan said as he wrinkled his nose at the dirty spoon he picked up and muttered something about ‘why did Mingyu give me this job? He knows I can’t stand it.’ under his breath making you laugh.

      “That’s ok. I kind of like cleaning, so I’ll clean them all for you... if you keep me company.” A few days ago you couldn’t even imagine saying this, but here you were, wanting their companionship. Jeonghan smiled at you.

     “Really? Thanks.” Something in his smile made you think about his sincerity. Did he just use his power on me? You thought, but didn’t question him out loud as you started cleaning a fork. As you washed the dishes, Jeonghan ran his hands through your hair. Although it was distracting, it felt really good.

       “Do you ever wish you could have shorter hair?” He said suddenly.

       “Sometimes. Why?” You asked throwing a quick glance over your shoulder at Jeonghan as he shrugged.

       “I just... know what it’s like with hair. From experience, you know?” You shook your head, which was difficult from the hands still threaded in you hair.

      “What do you mean ‘experience?’ You’ve has long hair before?”

      “Yeah. When we were with Them, I had long hair. I actually just cut it a few months before you came.”

      “Why’d you cut it off, Oppa? You seem so fond of it, from the way you are speaking about it.” This comment made Jeonghan sigh sadly.

      “I cut it to... cut ties.”

      “I don’t think I underst-“

       “No... I suppose you wouldn’t understand. You didn’t have it as hard as we did.” He tone seemed to change from sad nostalgia to exasperated irritation.

      “What do you mean ‘you didn’t have it as hard as we did?’”

        “You know what I mean. You were babied since you were the oldest surviving asset.” You gasped at his harsh words.

        “You don’t even know what I had to do. They made me turn against those who trusted me. They made me work until I passed out and then hooked me up to machines to get me back on my feet as soon as possible. I never even tasted what food was supposed to taste like. I had to-“ You started to rant, but Jeonghan slammed his hands onto the counter, stopping you mid-sentence.

       “Stop whining! You’re such a baby! Grown up and see that others had to do that too. You’re not alone in this world. I was shamed everyday. The people told me I was ugly, so They made me grow out my hair to make me more attractive. The people said it covered up my hideous face. They told me... they told me I would be used as a tool to help soldiers ‘relax.’ Take that as you will. Nothing happened, of course, because we got out before that, but just imagine living to know what your future would be. I hated myself because of them and I wanted to keep my hair because I thought I really was ugly. Because I am! I just...” He took a few deep breaths to calm down and looked at you. You just noticed that you were crying your eyes out.

       “Y/n! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any of that stuff, I promise. I was just...” You hugged him tightly as you buried your face into his shoulder.

        “I’m sorry, Oppa.” You pulled away and took a few breaths to compose yourself.

       “Get some rest now, Hannie Oppa. I finished the dishes.” You said as quickly as you could before turning on your heel to go to your bedroom. You felt bad as you left. _I’ll clear it all up in the morning. I’m too tired to think so much right now. Wait... where am I? I must have walked into one of the boy’s rooms._ You thought as you looked around. There was two beds in the room. You walked past the first bed, whose owner had the blankets over his head, to look at the over occupant. Suddenly you felt arms wrap around your waist.

        “Jeonghannie, is that you? Why were you yelling at Y/n?” Soonyoung’s sleepy voice sounded from behind you. You stiffened as he pulled you into the bed with him and encaged you with his legs and arms.

       “I’m not-“

        “Why are you so stiff, Hannie? Now you’re wriggling too much! Stop moving around, you can just sleep here. I’m too tired to let go.” Soonyoung mumbled. You gave up in your struggle when you felt his breathing slow and his limbs become heavier.

          _Yet again, I’m here in another member’s bed, spending the night. Oh well, at least no more bad dreams._


	13. Chapter 13: Minghao solo- Night and Rain

Chapter 13  
       You woke up in the same position as you fell asleep in: pressed into Soonyoung’s chest by his legs and arms that were circled around you. You sighed in comfort. _No bad dreams last night!_ You thought. You were about to close your eyes and go to sleep when you heard the floorboards creak. Vernon was standing in front of the other bed staring right back at you.  
       “Y/n? What are you doing here?” He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. You tried to shush him, but it was too late.  
      “What did you say Vernon? This is J-... Y-Y/n?!? What are you doing here?” Soonyoung looked at you with wide eyes.  
       “I- I thought that you were Jeonghan.... I just had a dream about his long hair and then I woke up and just saw long hair and..... I’m soooo sorry Y/n!!” You tried to calm him down by putting your hands on his shoulders reassuringly.  
      “It’s ok! Let’s just go wake the others now.” You smiled as you slide out of bed. You walk out the room and went to the first room, one you hadn’t gone in before, and opened the door.  
      “Wake up.” You said softly. You noticed that Seungcheol was not only in his bed though, which surprised you.  
      “Ok. Jeonghannie, wake up!” He said, shaking the boy who was asleep beside him. Jeonghan slowly sat up and rubbed his face, his eyes looking around aimlessly before landing on you. You smiled and nodded at him, trying to apologize for the night before, but he just got up and ran to you, hugging you tightly.  
      “I’m so sorry, Y/n! Please down hate me.” He whispered in your ear. You hugged him closer to you.  
      “I’ve already forgiven you, Hannie Oppa!” Your heart was so softened by his sadness, so all you wanted to do was cheer him up. After a minute of hugging, he finally let you go to get ready for the day and calmed down.  
      _Oh.... I wonder what today will bring._ You thought as you started to brush your teeth.

 

 

      After breakfast everyone wish you and Minghao goodbye as they left to go to work.  
      “So...... what did Jihoon think about the ‘Oppa’ thing?” He asked, idly twirling a single metal, unused, chopstick in his hand.  
      “Jihoonie Oppa thought that is was ‘ok, I guess.’ He did blush a bit though.” You laugh as Minghao smiled evilly. He seemed the sweet type, but for some reason he had a devilish, blackmail side that you also liked.  
      “So what are we going to do today?” You asked. He shrugged.  
      “I don’t know, actually. Maybe we can just... stay here and just relax? I wanted to take you to the city, but right now I am still tired and I want to be lazy.” Minghao rubbed his eyes and yawned, showing how tired he really was. You nodded in agreement, since you felt lazy today too and followed him as he sat down on the couch.  
       “That sounds good. How about you show me your power and just get it out the way so we can veg out the rest of the day?” You asked.  
      “Did you just say, ‘veg out’?” He asked, shaking his head in disbelief and embarrassment for you.  
      “Yeah! What so bad about that phrase?”  
      “Nothing, nothing. It’s just.... never mind.” He said. You watched as he held up his hand, palm facing upwards, and a little spark fire burned there. It grew little by little until in was taking up all the whole surface of his palm. You slowly put your hand over it and felt the intense heat coming off of it. Suddenly, he closed his hand and when he opened it back again, it was empty. You clapped like a child watching a magic show and he bowed like a magician. As both of your laughter died, a new conversation was born.  
        “What was it like with Monsta X? You have been with them since you got away from Them, right? Oh.... wait, that’s wrong. Didn’t you say something about a Jungkook when you first came here? Was he the one you stayed with?” He asked, looking at you with big eyes. _How can he go from evil to normal to cute in a few minutes?_ You thought as you tried to keep it together. This was the one subject you wanted to avoid: BTS.  
      “Um.... you could say that. I was with a group called BTS. Jungkook was their Maknae.” You said, hoping that the simple explanation was enough. It wasn’t, of course.  
      “BTS.... huh. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them. Why did you leave? Or, should I say, why did they leave you?” He asked. You were caught. _I should have just shut mouth about them when I got here. I don’t want this!_ You thought.  
      “Um.... well..... they- they worked for H^2 like you all. They went out on a mission one day and then Jungkook came home without them. He was bleeding pretty bad on his side. He said they got ambushed. He said they all died. Then.... he died in my arms.” You finished softly, closing your eyes to stop the incoming tears.  
        “You can cry, you know. I won’t judge you, Y/n.” He said l, pulling you into a hug. You sighed.  
      “I know, but I’ve cried enough.”  
        “I don’t think you have, actually. Everyone needs a little time to mourn, of the dead and the living. I was surprised you came over so fast at the beginning. I guess there was some thanks to Jeonghan’s power.” You froze at his words and looked up at him.  
       “What do you mean?”  
       “Oh.... you didn’t know this already? Well then, um... I don’t know if you are supposed to know this then. Just forget what I said, ok Y/n?”  
       “Not until you tell me what you mean by that.”  
        “Ok, fine. He felt that you were wanting to trust us, but you still needed a little instinctive. So... he decided to use his power of persuasion to make you want to trust us. Don’t hate him, ok? He was just trying to do something good.” Minghao looked distressed by his slip up. You sighed and pushed away from his embrace.  
        “I don’t hate him. Or anyone of you. Or even the choice to get to know you all. But I just need to rest a bit with this in mind. Knowing that a decision you thought you had made wasn’t one that you made by yourself is a lot to think about. But, let’s just get off of this topic. Let’s... um... how about you show me your power more?” You said, trying to act happier than you felt. You felt also betrayed inside. You knew what he did was to help you, but you just couldn’t think that he would use his power against you in this way.  
        “Sure. I’ll.... get ready. You just go stand outside.” Minghao said, pushing off the couch and disappearing towards the stairs.  
       You decide to do as he asked and go outside. As you stand in front of the house, looking up at it, you realized how beautiful it was and how attached you were to it, even though you hadn’t been there very long. _I feel safer here faster than I did then when I first came to Monsta X._ That thought made you sad, knowing that you would have to choose soon. You let your thoughts drift to Monsta X and how you would want to call them soon. Suddenly, you notice Minghao was standing right in front of you, making you jump. He had changed from his outfit into all black clothes that looked like leather and he had his hair gelled back.  
      “Why did you change?” You asked, making him smile.  
      “I need to wear my fireproof clothes and gel my hair with fireproof stuff. Do I look good?” He asked, spinning so you could see all of his outfit. You laughed.  
      “Yes. But, then again, you always look good, Minghuo Oppa.” You said, making a pun with his name and saying Huo, fire in Chinese, instead of Hao. He giggled at your joke.  
      “Thanks, Y/n. Now, stand back. This could be dangerous for you.” He said with a smile.  
       He suddenly burst into flames, making you stumble back in shock. He was burning all over, no part of him was clear of fire. His smile made it creepy, like he was some fire demon coming for revenge.  
        “Wow....” You whispered in awe. He lifted his arms and created two fire balls floating above his hands. They started to circle another his hands before he faces his palms to you and they started towards you. They stopped a few feet away from you before bursting. You shrieked, for lack of better words, and flinched away, closing your eyes. When you opened them, Minghao was standing in front of you, looking worried and not on fire.  
        “Are you ok? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” You shook your head in response to his words.  
      “No. That was..... awesome! You are so cool Huo Oppa. Can I call you that?” Minghao smiled and nodded at you.  
      “Yeah, sure. It’s cute. Let’s eat something. I’m starving.” He said, heading inside with you close behind him.

 

  
      “Sure. I’ll.... get ready. You just go stand outside.” Minghao said. He was sure that Y/n wasn’t happy about finding this out and he hoped that this information wouldn’t cause her to go back into a relapse of ignoring them and not trusting them again.  
      He walked up the stairs and quickly changed into his fireproof clothes and put on the hair gel before grabbing his phone and dialing Seungcheol.  
       “Hello? Minghao? What’s up?” He heard his leader speak through the phone.  
       “Hey. Um.... I might have just spilled to Y/n that Jeonghan used his power on her to get her to trust us.” Minghao said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and readying himself to be yelled at. There was silence.  
      “Hello, Se-“  
       “YOU WHAT!?!?! WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW? IS SHE OK WITH IT OR IS SHE MAD?” Minghao flinched as Seungcheol shouted at the phone.  
     “She.... I don’t know, ok? She said she’s fine and needs a bit to relax, but she seems hurt. I thought she already new this! Why wasn’t I told it was a secret?” Minghao was stressed out by his mistake. It seemed like Seungcheol could tell, because he calmed dow a bit.  
       “Sorry, it’s just.... ok. If she said she’s ok, then she will be ok. We will have to make it up to her for this. We don’t need her thinking we are using our powers on her all the time and not telling her.” His leader sighed into the receiver, obviously stressed as well.  
        “We can get through this. I will make sure to make her happy.” Minghao promised Seungcheol.  
      “Ok. We won’t overthink this and stress out for nothing. Thanks for telling me and being honest, Hao. And.... Junhui says hi baobei.” Minghao laughed at Jun cutting in to the serious phone call.  
       “Well, Tell him that his baby says hi too.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
      “How am I going to fix this?”


	14. Chapter 14: I’m Bad by Nu’est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but it’s another filler!! I am trying hard to write during final exams time. Please comment!! I am taking requests for fics for you x idol of choice or ship one shots (no smut only heavy make outs and hinting).

Chapter 14  
      For the rest of the day, you two did nothing except lay on couch while Minghao told you funny stories about the boys.   
      “And that’s why we don’t play soccer indoors anymore.” He finished his story. You two laugh for a good few minutes at this story before you start talking.  
      “I think we should stop for today. I am getting a head ache from all this laughing.” You gasped for more air, finally able to calm down a bit more. Minghao nodded in agreement, putting his own hand on his heaving chest.   
       “We’re home~~!” Came a singsong voice coming from Soonyoung sounded in the doorway, making Minghao and you look over in surprise.  
       “Welcome home.” You said with a smile, even though your chest was suddenly filled with a horribly sickening sensation.   
       “How was your day home here with Minghao, Y/n?” Jeonghan asked, almost hesitant and scared. _They know. They all must know that I know now, since they’re all staring at me like that._ You think. You were still kind of hurt from finding out the secret they had been keeping from you, but something in you wants to forgive them for it.   
       “Good.” You said finally. They all kept their anxious gaze on you, only breaking it to glance at their leader. Seungcheol wasn’t just looking at you, like the others, but he was watching you. It seemed like he was waiting for you to do something, but when you didn’t he closed his eyes and let out a long heavy sigh.  
      “Let’s have a meeting.” Seungcheol’s voice sounded sad and tried, not like the young man he was that ran around like a 6 year old all the time. _And it’s because of me._ You thought, watching the rest of the boys come and sit down on the abundant couches in the living room.   
       “We all know that you know about Jeonghan using his power. He has asked to talk to you about this in private and that he will the one you hang out with tomorrow. So, is there anything you would like to say?” Seungcheol said, looking up from the floor, which had held his glaze the whole time as he talked, to you. You stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about what you should say. There was too many thought going through your head, so one just came out.  
        “What do you want me to do? I- I just.... what is this we have here? Are we friends who will stay together no matter what, or are you all just raising me while Monsta X is away?” You voice cracked multiple times as you spoke. This surprised you because you weren’t aware of how sad this had made you. You hardly knew them all, so why was this so much for you?  
       “We want to be your friends. We want to be your Oppas. We want to be here for you, but.... we aren’t the best people. We haven’t met many other people before you after we got away from Them. We know that this is the first time you have been with someone you didn’t know after you were taken from Them. We are trying, but we.....” Seungcheol looked lost, not knowing what to say. His eyes were shining with tears. You got up and wrapped your arms around the leader.  
        “I’m sorry, Oppa. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have shunned you all and made you think that this is because you are bad Oppas to me. You are amazing.” You whispered, afraid that is you talked any louder, your voice would crack.  
      After a big group hug that break the atmosphere into a bunch of giggles, everyone decided that you all should eat dinner. You helped Mingyu in the kitchen by cutting carrots and peeling potatoes for the beef stew like food. You also helped him set the table and call everyone to the table. You ate in relative quiet and just listened to the others joke around. You cleaned up the table and started to do the dishes.   
      “No no no, Y/n. You head off and get ready for bed. I’ll do the dishes today.” Mingyu said. You tried to fight him, but he adamantly refused. You sighed, defeated, and started up the stairs.  
       “Y-Y/n! Hey.... um.... can we....” Jeonghan called out to you before you headed to your room.   
       “Sure. Just let me go and change really quick. I’ll find you.” You said slipping into your room. You changed and stood in front of your door, gathering yourself before you went looking for Jeonghan. He scared you, standing right on the other side of your door.   
       “Let’s talk in your room. I want this to be private, ok?” He said, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. You nod and let him in and close the door before sitting down on your bed beside him.  
      “Um.... firstly, I need to say sorry. It’s not easy for me to apologize to anyone, but I need to do it. So...... sorry for manipulating you and then making the others to keep it a secret from you.” He looked at you to gage a reaction.  
       “I just..... how do I know that every decision I have made and will make is my own? I don’t want to seem harsh to you all, but I just..... I have never had this problem before.” You said, almost sighing at the tiredness in your voice.  
       “This has never happened to us either. Just the outline of you is a new thing for the whole group. I promise that I will not try and manipulate you anymore, ok? Y/n..... just know that I love you and would never do this with the knowledge that it would hurt you like this.”   
      “I know that, Hannie Oppa. I just want you to know that I am forgiving you and I want all of this to be not brought up and to not happen again. I want tomorrow to be a happy time for both of us. Let’s not stress. We can’t undo this, so let’s just work hard to not have this happen again.” You two hug and smile. You were pretty sure that the both of you let out a sigh of relief.  
       “Alright.... well, good night Y/n! See you tomorrow.” He said as he hugged you again and left the room. You were suddenly filled with a sense of dread. _Who do I sleep with tonight? I don’t want any bad dreams. Maybe I can ask Minghao and try to sleep with the person I hung out with that day._ You thought.  
You peeked out of your room, waiting for Minghao to come out of his room instead of going to him. Something in you told you that you were going to embarrass yourself if you went into his room to get him. _It would just be too awkward to walk in and say “please stay the night with me Oppa.” They’ll probably ask why and then what would I say? Because I have nightmares?_ Your thoughts were interrupted by someone coming from their room. Bingo!   
         “Huo Oppa! Come here quickly.” You whispered loudly. He looked at you surprised, but did what you asked. You pulled him in and shut the door as fast as you could. This action made you feel like you were on some dangerous mission, making you have a giggling fit for some reason.   
       “What’s up, Y/n?” He asked, looking at you with genuine concern, which made you only laugh a bit harder.  
       “It’s nothing..... well, actually it’s not nothing. I just wanted to know if you would spend the night with me.” You said after you finally calmed down enough to make words.  
      “Why? I mean, you don’t have to have a reason, but I just thought there might be one. Is there?” Minghao asked hesitantly. You sigh. I should be truthful, just like I want them to be.  
       “I..... have bad dreams when I’m alone as I sleep. About the day they died. It used to not come everyday, but ever since I’ve come here, they happen more. The only time they stop is when I have fell asleep with one of the members. So.... could you stay with me?” Minghao nodded in reply, but he still looked apprehensive.  
      “It’s just.... you know I will have to tell the others about this, since we have promised to share what happens and keep no secrets.” He looked at you, as if to make sure that you understood the He was serious. This made you sigh again.   
        “Ok... I understand. Is that a yes, though?” His smile grew and he nodded. You hugged him tightly.  
       “Thanks, Oppa!” His hug felt nice, since he was wearing soft pajamas and he was just a soft person in general.  
       “Now lets hurry and get to bed so you can have a fun day with Jeonghan Hyung tomorrow.”


	15. Chapter 15: Hellavator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Sorry for the wait, but I made it longer than usual. Thanks for the support and i loves you!!

Chapter 15  
     You woke up naturally, without any dreams, and you were, once again, trapped in a back hug by someone. Minghao sounded like he was still fast asleep behind you, which made you feel bad to do what you were about to do. You unwrapped the arms from around you and started to get out of bed.  
      “Junhui..... what are you doing up so early? You usually sleep later. Ju- wait.... oh. Sorry Y/n. I forgot I was with last night. Forgive me.” The boy in your bed mumbled and curled up tighter in the covers.  
      “Of course, Huo Oppa. Now go back to sleep, I am just going to make something to eat for all of us.” You whispered fondly and quickly and quietly got out of the room with your change of clothes to get ready for the day. You headed downstairs to start cooking breakfast. They had, thankfully, filled up the pantry sometime, so now you had more to work with. Granted, the stuff in here were something that would be used for lunch, but at least for had more options in the future. You grabbed the pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chips, already planning to make some chocolate chip pancakes for the boys.  
     “Hey, Y/n. What are you doing up so early?” Joshua’s voice made you jump, almost causing you to spill the mix.  
      “Oh, Joshua Oppa. You scared me! I am just making some breakfast. What are you doing up so early?” You quipped back as you poured some of the mix into the pan.  
     “Just planning my revenge. You can call me just Shua. By the way.... could you help me with my plans?” Joshua looked at you innocently while spreading his wings and having his halo appear above his head. You smiled at his slyness.  
     “What do you have in mind?” You asked while still keeping your attention on the cooking food in front of you. He came up beside you.  
     “Well, Chan was smarting off at me yesterday about me not ‘showing my love enough’ or something. And, let’s just say, I think he really enjoys eating hot chill peppers in his food instead of chocolate chips.” You looked over in surprise at him, but he just smiled at you.

      “But do you have any chil-“ your question was cut off by Joshua.  
      “Yep! I bought some yesterday for more or less this reason. So.... will you?” He asked and you smiled in response. You slowly nodded and the smiles grew on both of your faces.

 

  
       “Good morning Oppas!” You said cheerfully as everyone piled into the kitchen, some more awake than others. They all got into a sloppy line to get their plates.  
       “Here you are, Channie Oppa. Enjoy.” You smiled at him, trying hard to not laugh. He nodded and smiled back, not expecting a thing. Vernon stepped up next for his plate and he shook his head.  
      “Y/n.... you and Joshua are so bad.” He tutted as he got his plate. You couldn’t help but smile as the rest of line passed by and got their plates. I wonder how long it will tak-  
       “Ahhhhhhh! What the heck? Who- who did this?” Dino ran into the kitchen, grabbing the jug of milk from the fridge and started chugging in down. You heard Joshua’s laugh sound through the house with your own as the boys watched on in silence.  
      “You two are.... just- just..... evil.” Chan panted as he begrudgingly walked back to the table. Junhui gave Dino his own plate and he took Dino’s old one, say something like he liked spicy food. You weren’t really paying attention to what he said because you were still laughing so hard.  
     After they finished breakfast, they all were leaving for work. You caught Chan as he was trying to get out the door. He struggled as you pulled him into a tight hug.  
      “I’m sorry, Channie Oppa. It was Shua Oppa’s idea. Will you forgive me?” You heard him sigh as he stopped wriggling in your hold and hugged you back.  
      “Of course I forgive you, Y/n. Just remember to watch out.” He said sneakily as he bolted out the door. You smiled as you watched them all leave.  
       “I see that me and you aren’t that different.” Jeonghan said behind you. You turned to him, confused.  
       “What do you mean, Hannie Oppa?” You asked. He shrugged.  
      “That’s just.... something I would do, you know? Even if Joshua was the one to purpose it, that still reminds me of me. Anyway..... are you ready to go to the amusement park today?” He grinned. You smiled.  
      “Sure, but first...... what is an amusement park?”

 

  
      The bus stop and you and Jeonghan got off.  
     “Wow! It’s just like you said, Hannie Oppa!” You gasped as you looked at all the tall rides and blinking lights. People were running around and you could hear children’s laughter and screams from all around you.  
      “Yep. It’s a lot of commotion for a first timer, but I think you’ll like it. What should we do first?” He asked as he slung his arm over your shoulders. You didn’t even flinch at this as you looked around for something to start you off right.  
      “Ummm.... what about that?” You asked, pointing at the first tall structure near you two. Jeonghan gulped.  
       “The Hellavator? Umm.... how about not. I think we should do..... that one!” He smiled, pointing at a ride call ‘Dark Forest.’  
       “I don’t know. Are you sure that’s a good one, Hannie?” He nods at your words.  
       “Of course. I would never steer you wrong, Y/n. If you were Seungcheol, then maybe, but you’re not, so you should be fine.” He smiled as he dragged you to the entrance of the ride.

 

  
       “Why did I trust you again?” You mumbled. He just laughed at your rhetorical question. Jeonghan has just taken you on three rides that you were pretty sure a terrible start for a first timer. He suddenly grabbed your arm, stopping you.  
       “Look! That guy that runs that booth, he is a cheater and never gives away prizes because he rigged his game.” Jeonghan pointed to a game booth. There was a little boy who was trying to throw a ball into a small cup, yet he failed every time. The owner of the booth, a black haired guy, laughed and told the kid something along the lines of better luck next time. You frowned.  
      “That’s terrible.” He nodded as a sly smile grew on his face.  
     “Wait here and watch my power in use.” Before you could stop him, he dashed off. He stopped the boy and his parents and they looked at him like a hero. He smiled brightly and walked over to the booth as the parents and child watched on. He paid for a few balls and threw each one, but missed. The man looked at him a bit confused and then sighed as he handed him a toy.  
      “Look, I haven’t had anyone ever win a prize, so how about you take this a give it to your girlfriend over there. She deserves it.” The man said as he handed it over. As soon as the man turned his back, Jeonghan hurriedly gave the toy to the people and ran back to you.  
     “How was the show? Good enough?” He panted.  
     “Pretty good. My only question is why are you so out of breath from here to there?” You laughed as he rolled his eyes with a smile.  
     “Very funny. What do you want to do now?” He looked around at the rest of the park, as if surveying for the next ride. You smirked devilishly.  
     “Let’s do The Hellavator now. After that we can do lunch.” Jeonghan’s hesitation made you even more interested in this ride.  
     “Um... ok. Sure, why not?” He sighed as you excitedly pulled him to the ride.

 

 

      “Lunch was so good.” You sighed happily as you walked out of the small cafe inside the park. Jeonghan nodded in agreement.  
      “I deserved it after that ride.” He mumbled, making you laugh.  
      “It wasn’t that bad Oppa! Besides, now it’s out of the way. What now?” You asked as you two started to get back into all the rides. He looked around before smiling.  
     “I know.... the Ferris Wheel.” He said, taking you to a line of people. This ‘Ferris Wheel’ was a gaunt ride that looked like all it did was just go around and around painfully slow.  
      “Why is everyone here? What’s so good about this one?” You asked. Jeonghan just shook his head.  
       “You’ll see when we get there.” He said. Time went on and you both did eventually get there. He let you own first, like a gentleman. As the cable car stared to ascend slowly, so started to understand.  
      “Wow! So pretty.” You whispered as you looked out the window. The drowsiness started to pull on you, which was odd. You noticed it was because the others were taking a lot more energy from you than normal. You were about to say something to Jeonghan, but your mouth was too tired to even speak as you drifted to sleep.

 

      You woke up in what felt like a second. You looked out the clearish glass and sigh in relief. _We’ve only just made it to the top._  
      “Did you sleep well? I had to ask the girl running this to let us go again. She said yes, of course. It didn’t take persuasion, though. She was summit over how cute we both were. Well, mostly me, but I thought it would make you feel better if I said that.” Jeonghan smiled and you felt your heart sink.  
       “Sorry I fell asleep on you Oppa. I.... I’m just a bit tired today, you know?” You said. You decided not to tell the truth, but you still wanted some kind of answers.  
       “This might sound odd, but I just had a weird dream and I wanted to know what you might have been doing at work today?” You asked, trying to not seem suspicious. He frowned and cocked his head in thought.  
       “Hmmm.... nothing much. I was told that we were just going to do some checking up with Monsta X and some other groups like them. Why? Was your dream bad?” He seemed genuine and nervous, making you feel guilty for lying.  
      “No..... it was all fine. It was just very crazy.” You said. He didn’t seem to buy it, but you figured that he wouldn’t and that was ok. He didn’t seem the type to force it out.  
       “Ok. How about when we get off of this, we go and do that ride called The Ray? It sounds fun.” He smiled evilly, making you groan.

 

  
      As soon as Jeonghan and you got off the ride, you excused yourself to the bathroom.  
     “Don’t fall asleep while you’re there! I can’t save you then.” Jeonghan yelled very loudly as you left, trying to make you uncomfortable and succeeding. He smiled as he watched you leave. Suddenly he pocket started to vibrate with an incoming call. He frowned as he saw it was from his leader.  
     “Hello?”  
     “Hey Hannie. How’s it going with Y/n?”  
      “Just peachy. Now what’s up with you? Why are you panting and why it loud over there? I mean, it’s always loud, but now at the same time that Y/n starts asking some weird questions about what I think is going on with you all right now.”  
     “Wait.... she thinks somethings up? Is she with you now?”  
     “No, she just left me so she could use the bathroom. Why? Is something happening?”  
     “Well... no need to alarm you, but- Hey! Seokmin stop! N-no! Junhui, get off the table! Hoonnie- Sorry Hannie, give me one second.” Seungcheol’s end of the line when a bit quieter as he heard the oldest scream at the others to stop.  
      “Sorry. As I was saying, no need to alarm you, but- Chan I swear-“  
      “Tell them if they don’t stop, then I will personally make their life miserable.” The other line of the phone went so quiet after he spoke, he thought that Seungcheol hung up.  
     “Good. They listen to you, but now me. Anyway, no need to alarm you, but we have been pumped up on the training schedules. Their has been some rumors running around about Them, so H^2 is on high alert. We won’t be home for dinner, so make up an excuse for Y/n please.”  
      “Cheollie..... what does this mean?”  
      “I don’t know Hannie, but nothing good. You should have Y/n talk to Monsta X sometime today, as well. They are worried about her and want to talk.”  
      “Are they safe? Are we even safe anymore, Cheollie?” Jeonghan was panicking now and Seungcheol could obviously tell.  
      “Calm down. We’ve survived this long, so we can do anything.”  
      “But..... I can’t go back to that, to Them! You know that.”  
      “I know I do, Hannie, I do, I do. None of us can go back to that. We aren’t going be like that again, ok? Trust me.” Jeonghan breathes deeply, pushing away his fears and doubts.  
      “Ok. I trust you.”


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Untold part 1

Chapter 16  
       You walked back from the restroom to see Jeonghan fiddling with his phone, looking nervous. When you walked up to him, he didn’t seem to notice you, so you decided to get his attention.  
       “What’s wring with your phone Oppa? Did it hurt you? It seems that way from how you are looking at it.” You smiled at him as he jumped.  
      “Oh.... Y/n you scared me. No it’s fine. Actually.... I was just calling the guys to see if everyone was fine, since you wanted to know. They said that nothing was wrong, but they got extra work today so they won’t come home until late and that Monsta X called and said they wanted to speak to you today, if that was alright.” He said. You didn’t know how to feel about this. You were happy that everything was fine, but Monsta X wants to talk.  
      “Ok. Can I borrow your phone Oppa?” You sighed. He nodded and handed over his phone as he mumbled something about getting you your own phone. You took the phone and hit the contact for Minhyuk.  
     “Hello, this is Kim Minhyuk.”  
     “Hey Hyukkie Oppa.”  
     “Oh, hey Y/n! Is everything ok with you?”  
     “Yeah... but I should be asking you. Why did you want me to call?”  
     “Well, last time we talked wasn’t the best, so I wanted to check in and see if you were still mad. Also...”  
     “Also what?”  
     “Have you settled in yet? Do you still want to come back to us or...”  
     “I..... I don’t really know yet, Oppa. I am settled in fine, but the decision....”  
     “It’s fine. You don’t have to know right now, just keep in mind. What are you up to?”  
      “I’m just at the amusement park with Hannie Oppa.”  
      “Oh, so it’s Hannie Oppa now, is it?”  
      “Minhyukie!”  
      “Don’t whine, Y/n. I was just joking with you. Are you having fun there? It’s your first time right?”  
     “Yep! And.... it’s pretty good right now. Hannie has a terrible taste in rides though.”  
     As his laugh came through the receiver, you remembered how much you missed it.  
      “Well, you sound like you’re having a good time, so I’ll leave you now. I hope you will continue being healthy and be good for Seventeen.”  
      “Yes mom.”  
      “That’s a good daughter. Go have fun.”  
      “Bye Oppa! I love you.”  
      “Love you too.”  
You hang up and hand the phone to its rightful owner.  
       “Thanks Oppa.” Jeonghan smiles and nodded at your words, but he looks kind of spaced out.  
      “Are you ok?” You asked. He smiled softly.  
     “Yeah, it’s just..... well....” He looked hesitant to answer, so you put your hands on his shoulders, reassuring him that whatever it was, it was ok to tell you. He sighed.  
       “You know I told you that the others were going to be late? Well.... it’s because I told them to finish up any ongoing work. I said that you were fine to go to dinner with me, so they agreed to stay later. Are you ok with having dinner with me?” He said. You admired how honest he was. He could’ve just said he planned to take you out and not tell you about anything else, but he didn’t.  
       “Of course I’m fine with that Oppa. Thanks for being just being honest with me.” Your words made him wince, which made you feel bad. _Maybe he thinks I am trying to bring up the past mistakes of him. I hope he knows I forgave him._ You thought as you hugged him tightly.  
      “Ok.... well, let’s go to The Ray ride and then walk around a bit before dinner!” He said happily, making you groan.

 

  
     Seungcheol grunted as he put down the weights he had been using. He looked around at the practice room filled with the rest of his group, save Jeonghan. Chan was lifting heavy weights into the air using his mind beside Minghao shot down the water balls that Wonwoo created. Mingyu and Soonyoung were wrestling around, Mingyu as a wolf and Soonyoung as a tiger. Seungkwan and Seokmin threw balls of light at each other, the balls colliding in the middle and bursting. Woozi sat in the corner of the room, humming to himself as he jotted down lyrics. Junhui and Vernon were fighting, Junhui using his superhuman speed and strength as Vernon used his mind reading power to predict his moves. Joshua was watching over everything and healed the former two and Soonyoung and Mingyu if they accidentally injured each other. Seungcheol sighed as he watched his teammates work hard. He clapped loudly, letting the others know to gather around him.  
       “Hey guys, let’s just take a break, we don’t want to overwork ourselves.” The guys sighed as they took sips from water bottles and toweled off their sweat.  
       “What are we going to do?” Seungkwan said as he leaned onto Vernon’s shoulder.  
         “I don’t know, but we can’t give up. We need to keep going. Not only for us, but for Y/n. She is our responsibility now and our secret.” Everyone nodded at his words. Suddenly, Seungcheol’s phone started ringing. Seungcheol slowly looked around at them as he picked up.  
     “Hello?”  
     “Hey Coups!”  
     “Minhyuk? Is everything ok?”  
     “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to say that Y/n called.  
     “What did she say?”  
     “She seemed like she’s ok and happy with you all.”  
     “That’s good.... but something tells me that’s not why you called.”  
     “You were always a smart one Coups. What I wanted say was... she seems to still not know.”  
     “Did you want us to tell her?”  
     “Well.... not necessarily. I just want her to be happy and she seems to be happy with you all, but.... she deserves the truth at some point. I should have told her, and I still can tell her, but I just want to put it out there.”  
Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration.  
     “Ok.... I will think about what you said. Give the rest of Monsta X a hello from me.”  
      “They’ll want a kiss too.”  
Seungcheol laughed at the way Minhyuk effortlessly broke the bad vide he had started.  
      “Ok.... well, give them a kiss from me.”  
     “You got it.”  
     He hung up and looked at his confused teammates. He smiled, pushing away the bad thoughts in his mind as his phone vibrated.  
      He looked down to see a text from Jeonghan that read, “You missed a good dinner. Putting Y/n to bed.... by herself, regrettably :-) Hannie misses you so hurry home with the kids Cheollie!!” He rolled his eyes and smiled softly at his friend’s text.  
      “Everything is fine guys. We just need to come up with a plan to tell our little secret before it goes too far or she will be too hurt. Also...... Seokmin should be with Y/n at home tomorrow. Now, let’s get ready to go home. Works done.” The boys cheered at his words, but he shut them out as he became engulfed into his thoughts.  
      _“What will I do now?_ ”  
  



	17. Chapter 17: No More Dream

Chapter 17  
       You mumbled nonsense about sleeping a little bit longer as someone was shaking you awake. When the shaking didn’t stop, you groaned and rolled over to come nose to nose with the shaker.  
      “What is it Hobi Oppa? I am sleepy.” You whined as he smiled brightly in your face, his minty breath fanning across your face as he laughed.  
      “Because, Y/n! You just HAVE to get up so we can go out today and have fun~~.” Hoseok said as he stood up and pulled you up too. You sighed and gave in with a smile. You slowly made your way to the bathroom and got ready for the day. After you finished, you walked into the living room/ dining room combo.  
     “You’re eating without me?” You gasped, making the boys jump in surprise. Namjoon put his hand over his heart.  
     “You almost gave me a heart attack! Seokjin has food for you in the kitchen.” The leader said.  
      “Sorry~!” You sang as you grabbed your plate and sat down to eat with the others. After you all finished and cleaned up, everyone was filed into the car.  
      “Good thing we dressed in all darker colors. We need to be a unit so I can find everyone.” Namjoon commented out loud to no one as you all boarded the car. You say in the back between Yoongi and Hoseok as the maknae line sat in the row in front of you and Seokjin drove with Namjoon in shotgun.  
     “Where are we headed today?” You asked as you laid your head on Yoongi’s lap and your legs on Hoseok’s. You wanted to unbuckle so you could be more comfortable, but you knew that you would be scolded, so you decided to stay in this half-comfortable-half-not position.  
        “We’re going to a place called an arcade. The websites say that they are a place where you exchange money for tokens to play games to win tickets so you can get a prize, most likely a toy.” Jimin explained. You nodded slowly.  
      “Sooo.... it’s like a funner and slower way to buy a toy?” Yoongi shook his head at you.  
        “Yes, but I have to say three things about what you just said. One: funner is not a word. Two: it’s not only slower but also more expensive. Three: funner is not a word.” You frowned at his words as the others laughed.  
      “Ok, but you just said the same thing twice!” You argued.  
      “Yes, but I did it in a literately accepted manner, so you can’t say anything about it.” You sighed into his tights as he laughed at you.  
     “Why don’t you just go be a language teacher then?”  
    “Because it is too boring and you would miss me. You love me too much.”  
   “Yes, unfortunately I do.” You mumbled as he ruffled your hair.  
    “I love you too.”

 

  
      “We’re here!” You cheered as you crawled out the car. It was a big building filled with lots of people and right next to a beach with a pier.  
      “Yep. Let’s head in. I hope it’s not too crowded in there.” Seokjin mumbled as you all walked into the arcade. The inside of the place was as big as it looked from the outside and it was lined wall to wall with all kind of machines. Some had blinking lights, some had loud noises, while others had both.  
      “Ok guys. We each have 10 tokens each. I know it’s not much, but it’s pretty packed in here, so I wanted us to have some fun and then go outside and look around the beach. Sounds good?” Everyone nodded at their leader. With that, they all went their separate ways. Hoseok, Jungkook, and Taehyung went the basketball shootout game while Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yoongi went to the games called Spin the Wheel and Drop the Ball. You were dragged to some games by Jimin.  
      “Come on, Y/n! I read up about this game. It’s called Dance Dance Revolution.” Jimin said as the you two approached the game. It had different colored squares that lit up and this annoying song that repeated over and over.  
      “Ok.... I guess we can try Minnie Oppa.” You sighed as you put your coin into the game’s slot.  
You were never the best dancer and Jimin was the best dancer that you’ve ever seen. Well, him and Hoseok. And Jungkook. Also Taehyung. But all this is beside the point. You weren’t a good dancer, but you noticed at how little skill you needed to play this, so that’s the thing that made you say yes.  
       “This is so tiring. Even more than regular dancing.” Jimin panted as he danced around like crazy. The others were somehow draw to you two at some point, because suddenly there was cheering from your friends all around you, making you laugh. Your character was actually winning out of the two when the game finished. The boys congratulated you at your win, even though you were sure that Jimin let you win, you still smiled.  
      “Ok, that’s enough of this place. It’s too stuffy.” Yoongi mumbled.  
      “But what do I do with my extra tokens?” You said holding out your coins.  
      “Give them to some kid or something, let’s just get out of here.” Hoseok said as handed some random kid his tokens. The rest of us do as well and bolt outside. The beach out there was mostly abandoned, since it was also winter time.  
      “What do you want to do know?” You asked as you looked at the pretty, but freezing cold water.  
     “Let’s just enjoy the view. You’ve never seen something so vast and unending as this, have you?” Everyone shook their heads at Seokjin’s words.  
     “It’s like the future, isn’t it? So big and endless and unknown and ever changing. I feel like you guys will always swim with me in this ocean of life, right?” Namjoon said. You laughed and pushed him.  
      “Too cheesy, Joonie Oppa! Let’s just jump in.” You laughed as you ran into the shallow water. You shrieked at sudden change in temperature.  
     “Come join me Oppas! O-Oppas?” You said as you turned around. They were all just standing there and staring at you with a blank face. Slowly approaching them, the water suddenly disappeared and you reached out towards them, only for your hand to run into an invisible barrier.  
      “Oppas? What’s going on?!” You were panicking now, not knowing what to do. They all just stood there and continued to stare at you as they all formed a horizontal line towards you, oldest to youngest.  
      Suddenly, Seokjin clutched his chest as he fell onto his knees. His whole body slumped forward and his limbs went limb as you saw the dark color of blood spread on his already dark clothes. You screamed out, but that couldn’t stop what was happening. One by one they all fell as the one before did, Jungkook being the only one left. He looked up at you as he clutched his chest.  
     “Y-y/n. I’m sorry.” He said as you cried out. You buried your sobbing face into your hands. This couldn’t be happening to you. Why was it happening? Who was responsible for-  
      “How could you do this to us, Y/n?” Jungkook’s voice cut clear through the air. You look up just to see him fall as the rest, but now the tears on your hands turned red. _Blood! T-their blood? But.... how?_ You thought.  
      “It’s all your fault. Why did you do this to them? They loved you, and then you let them die.” Minhyuk’s voice echoed, even though he was no where to be seen.  
      You turned round and round, only to be met with a impenetrable fog. This mist was so thick that you couldn’t even see BTS anymore. You screamed out for help as you cried, running around helplessly.  
       You stumbled across a small clear pool of water. As you looked at your reflection, it wasn’t you. It was a black eyed monster that wore your face.

 

 

     You woke up with a sore throat. You slowly pulled yourself out of the cage of covers you had created and wiped the sweat and tears off your face. You sighed as your thoughts became a repeated sentence to calm your breathing. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was j-_  
     “Y/n! Can I come in? It’s time to wake up.” Junhui’s voice came from the other side of the door.  
  _Oh no!_


	18. Chapter 18: Hold me by Eric Nam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tear warning ahead!!!

Chapter 18  
      “Y/n! Can I come in? It’s time to wake up.” Junhui’s voice came from the other side of the door.  
Oh no! You thought.  
     “Umm... no! Please don’t come in!” You said weakly. You could feel the odd air in between you two from this and the hesitation of the guy behind the door.   
      “Ok... well, Seokmin is who your with today. I’ll just send up Chan to get you in a minute, ok? Take your time.” You wince at his soft words that sounded pitiful. You wondered what he thinks is wrong, but you didn’t want to know. You grabbed your stuff after a bit to make sure that Junhui wasn’t still outside.   
     “Woah...” You whispered as you looked in the mirror at your face. You had puffy and bloodshot eyes that was paired with a red nose from all the sniffling. Your throat was sore, which meant you either snored or sleep talked, but probably the latter.  
     You quickly went back to your room to take a breather after you had made yourself look decent enough. As the door shut behind you, you fell into your bed. You hoped that you didn’t have to go anywhere with Dokyeom today. Suddenly, a knock sounded, making you jump.   
     “Hey Y/n. May I come in?” The maknae asked from the other side of the door. You sighed.  
     “Umm.... sure Channie Oppa. Come right in.” You said as you say up and tried to look presentable enough to past for a fine feeling girl. The way that Dino looked at you made you see that you had failed.  
      “What wrong? I told to talk to me if something bad was happening.” He looked so disheartened at this. You felt bad, so you decided to tell him the truth. Patting the space on the bed beside you, you laid you head on his lap and started to tell him what happened.  
     “I had a nightmare. A bad one.”   
     “Was it about those guys? BTS, was that what their name was?” Chan’s words proved to you that they really did tell each other everything.   
     “Yeah.... in the nightmare, it started as a memory where we had fun. All the sudden they all were dying and I couldn’t stop it. Then my tears turned to blood and I had killed them. It was.... it was...”  
    “Shh, shh. I understand you.”  
    “I don’t think so.” Your words slipped out by accident. He flinched like he was in pain. It suddenly hit you that he probably wasn’t over the first time that he hurt you. You sighed as you sat up and rubbed your forehead.  
     “Look, I’m sorry. I hope you know that I forgive you and don’t hate you.”  
    “I know.”  
    “I hope you know that I love you.” He chokes at your meaningful words.   
    “I-I know.” Chan sputtered, making you smile as you hugged him.  
    “Good! Now, let’s get to breakfast.”   
    “Ok. Hope you wanted an apple. Just be glad that I didn’t make the food today. You just wait for me.” Dino said as he wore a small sly smile, making you gulp. Right as you went to say something else, he pulled you into his lap and started to carry you bridle style.   
    “Channie! Stop... pu-put me down!” You yell as you are carried, laughing, down the hallway. You bury your face into his neck and shoulder as he descended the stairs. You hadn’t been carried like this ever, so you felt all childlike inside. You were a giggling mess as he reached the kitchen. Everyone just stared as you tried to stand on your own and catch your breath.   
     “You’re already having fun without me!?” Dokyeom fake whined. You smiled at him.  
     “Sorry Oppa.” You said as you took an apple from Seungkwan.   
     After a few minutes of talking, everyone filed out the door. Something seemed a bit off, the way they were dragging their feet like they didn’t want to leave, but Seungcheol said they were complaining about doing more paperwork.   
     “Guess what I got us. Ice cream!” Seokmin smiled excitedly. You smiled back, but was suddenly hit with a burst of fatigue. You had never felt so run down before. A terrible thought with an accompanying memory came into your mind as you reached out and held onto Seokmin to keep yourself upright.  
     “Y/n, what’s wrong?” He asked, looking into your eyes concerned.  
     “It’s just.... I need to rest a bit. Can we go to your room, Seokminnie Oppa?” He smiled lightly at you as you said this.  
     “Sure! And, you know, you can call me Minnie Oppa if you want.” That nickname hit you hard, reminding you of Jimin.  
     “Or not. That’s ok. Let’s get you to my room.” He said as he saw your face.

 

     “What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Dokyeom said as you arrived at his room. You sighed as you sat down on one of the chairs and Dokyeom layed down on his bed.  
     “You don’t have a roommate?” You asked, trying to change the subject a bit.  
     “No I don’t and don’t appreciate you changing the subject. What’s wrong?” You sighed again.   
     “Well... this is a long and serious story. An-and after this, I am going to ask you to trust me despite of what I said. Ok?” Yiu said, shallowing the lump in your throat as he slowly nods.   
    “Ok, so when I was with Them before I went and saw other groups, I was about 10 years old. I had to train and practice my power day in and day out, so when one day I brought into a room, I thought I was going to train more. Instead of training that day, They said that I could rest, as long as I spent a day with someone new. I was so excited, as you could imagine. When I went into the room, the sense that was about this boy was so much different then anyone else’s I had ever met. He was human.” You let what you said set in for a second before continuing.  
     “He was around my age and said that his name was Eric Nam. He said that he was the son of some of the workers there and his Uncle was even the guard that was watching us. Eric was so excited to meet someone from his parents’ work. We talked and talked for hours. We even had lunch together as we talked about everything, from his sister, Amber, to his dog. Then the guard said it was time to say goodbye. We were both sad about this, so Eric tried to beg his Uncle to let us talk more often if we had to leave now. He said that was impossible. I didn’t understand then, but I do now.” You paused to gather up your strength to finish your story.  
      “His Uncle told me to do what I had been practicing. This was confusing because what I had been practicing was... was... was taking energy from others instead of giving it. I suddenly realized what he wanted me to do.” You teared up and Seokmin finished your thoughts.  
     “You has to kill him. Oh Y/n-“  
     “No stop. I need to finish this. So, I realized I had to kill him. I told his Uncle I would never kill him, which freaked out Eric. Eric looked at me like I was some kind of monster. I tried to explain what I could do and that I would never do it to him, but his Uncle stopped me. He told me that I had to do it, or him and his sister would be killed. Eric started to cry and told me to spare him, so I told the guard no, I would never. The guard said that if I didn’t do it, then I would have to watch them die slowly and then be killed myself.” You started to cry, but continued the story, not looking at Seokmin.  
     “I was so scared, Oppa! I-I didn’t want to kill him, but then I could stand to watch Eric and Amber die. But the biggest thing that got me was.... was my death. I was afraid of death and I couldn’t not- I just had to- I...” You sobbed for a minute before pulling yourself together to finish.  
     “It was easier to do it when I was making direct contact, so I said I need to give him a goodbye hug. He wasn’t stupid, and figured out what was happening, so he ran away from me until I got him into a corner. He scared for mercy. He begged, Seokmin. I just.... just hugged him and took his life. As soon as I did, it felt so wrong. I was full of energy, but it was not right. I tried desperately to give it all back, which was probably what They wanted to see, if I could bring people back if I tried hard enough. It didn’t work, Seokmin, and he was kill by me. The guard pulled me away and back to my cell with no sympathy for me or his dead nephew. The next day I was shipped to see a group, with no rest in between.” You finally paused to catch your breath and to look up at Seokmin. He was crying without blinking or noise as he looked into your eyes.   
      “Y/n....” He whispered as he pulled you into the bed with him. You let him hug you to his chest and let your hair as you both sobbed. After a few minutes you decided to tell him why you told him that story.  
     “Look, Seokminie Oppa, I told you all that because I am tried. I need something to help me. Can I....”  
    “Yes.” He answered you confidently, even though you couldn’t finish your request.   
     You slowly pushed back so that you could look at him. He was looking at you with the most trust that you had ever seen, making you want to cry more, but you stopped yourself. You closed your eyes and placed a hand on his chest. You could feel the energy swarming inside of him. The energy started to go from him to you, making you sigh in contentment from it. You took enough from him to make you feel all warm inside.   
     “Thank you, Minnie Oppa. I’ll get you some ice cream, ok?” You say softly. He nodded slowly as his eyes fluttered heavily. You smile as you get up and head downstairs to the kitchen.  
As soon as you got there, you slid down the cold fridge. As much as you felt energized, everything in you ached from this memory that you had buried and almost forgotten from time.   
      You sighed as you pushed away those thoughts and push yourself off the floor. Opening the fridge you grabbed one of the pints of chocolate ice cream and a spoon, before heading back up to Seokmin.  
     “Hey Oppa. I got you some ice cream.” You said softly as you sat down on the bed beside him. He smiles and turns his head towards you while keeping his eyes closed and opening his mouth. You roll your eyes as you opened the pint and tried hard to scoop some out of the semi frozen ice cream.  
      “Here you go.” You coed like he was a child as you spoon fed him. He hummed happily as he swallowed the treat and opened his mouth for more. You continued to feed him and steal a few bites for yourself until it was all gone. You patted his head before you headed back to the kitchen and made a quick sandwich. When you got back to the room you heard the boys mumbling something.  
     “What was that Oppa?”  
     “Thanks for the food.”  
     “Oh, you’re welcome.”  
     “I hope that the others are good.”  
     “Me too. Wait.... are you asleep?”  
     “They are working hard to keep the...”  
     “What was that?” You asked him, but he was already snoring. You sighed and shook all the bad thoughts out of your head about what he could be talking about.   
     “Sleep well my Oppa. I’ll be right here with you the whole time.” You whispered as you settled down beside him in the bed, even though you knew that you wouldn’t be able to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth Untold Part 2

Chapter 19  
     The rest of the day you just laid with Seokmin or got up to either go to the bathroom, the kitchen for lunch, or the kitchen to get Seokmin the second ice cream for his lunch. Half way through feeding it to him, he looked up at you.  
    “Dah yo wan sum tooooooo?” You smiled at his sleepy voice.  
    “No Minnie Oppa. I don’t want some. Are you still that tried?” You were worried about him. He had slept all day, but still seemed to be the same as when you took his energy.   
    “Nah nou n... No! I’m fin...” his head dipped as he spoke and trailed off. You sighed and placed your hand on his chest and pushed some energy into him. He moved a bit.  
   “What did you do?” He asked, surprisingly with clear words.  
   “Oh I-I just gave you a bit of your energy back.”  
    “I’m fine though, really.”  
    “I know I know, but I don’t need that much of your energy.” You said as you petted his hair. He sighed in contentment as he leaned into your hand, making you smile. You suddenly heard the door open downstairs and the sounds of the boys coming in. Dokyeom immediately sat up.  
     “They’re home. We should get downstairs.” He beamed as he skipped out of the bedroom, so much more awake than before. You wondered if that had all been an act to get you to continue to take care of him, but pushed the thought out of your head as you grabbed the rest of the ice cream pint and the spoon to head down.  
     “Y/n! Can I have the ice cream?” Seungkwan asked as he saw you come out from the stairwell. You held out it out to him, which make him smile and sing something about how much he loved you as he shoved the dessert into his face.  
    “How was your day Oppa?” You asked a very tired looking Vernon. He shrugged and leaned onto you in a hug that made you support both of you. You softly petted his hair as you sighed.  
     “That bad? What did you do to make you like this?” You asked softly. The house got quieter at your words and looked Vernon to answer.   
     “It’s wasn’t work. Work was boring. But right before we left, Mingyu and Seungcheol made me work out with them. It was terrible.” He whined into your shirt. The of the boys laughed at him.  
     “He’s overreacting, Y/n. It wasn’t that bad.” Mingyu smiled as he patted Vernon’s back. You smiled at this environment. It’s felt real and safe, even if it had a bit of a secretive fog here and there, it felt right. Like home.  
     “Who am I with tomorrow?” You asked after Vernon walked away and you plopped onto the couch. They looked at one another.  
     “How about Vernon Oppa? I think he deserves a bit of a break.” You suggested. Everyone nodded, although Seungcheol and Seungkwan were also pouting and mumbling about wanting their turns.   
     “Now... who’s hungry?” You smiled as the boys cheered at Mingyu’s question.  
     “Well then someone order takeout because I’m not cooking. My arms hurt too much from weight lifting.”

  
     After the Pizza you had for dinner, you headed upstairs. Tonight, Mingyu found you as you were about to go back to your room to sleep.   
     “Hey! Umm.... can I- I just wanted to know if we could-“ He sputtered with red tinted cheeks. You smiled, understanding want he was asking.   
     “You can sleep with me tonight. That’s fine.” Mingyu smiles sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.   
     “O-ok. Thanks.” He said. You could sense the awkwardness to come if you didn’t hurry up, so you quickly jumped into bed as he cut the lights.   
     “Sweet dreams Oppa.” You smiled. You heard him cough, shyly.  
    “Um, yeah. You too.”

 

     Mingyu held you as you drifted to sleep. He was sad the he had only come to you to be a decoy and you seemed so generally happy to see him anyway.  
     He hadn’t been able to go to the meeting downstairs, but he could hear them slowly breaking it up and going to their respective rooms. He honestly wondered what they had talked about tonight, because the meeting seemed to run long.   
     “I can’t believe-“  
     “Me too!”  
     “She must be so broken fro-“   
     “Shhh! How able we four just go downstairs to talk about this?”  
Mingyu could hear the whispers of the others as they crept down the hall. He couldn’t pinpoint who was talking, but he was pretty sure he heard Wonwoo for the last one. The four sets of footsteps disappeared to what had to be the lower level of the house.   
      Now he was even more curious. He knows that some of the boys meet in small parts to talk things over, but only when it’s a big thing. So why were they talking now?

 

  
      “Do you think she knows?” Junhui asked Joshua. The elder one shrugged at this as he was sitting silently with his wings spread and his halo shining. Jun sighed from the lack of knowledge about this and how his stomach churned at the sight of Joshua in this form.   
      They had all talked about what they had learned from Seokmin about your past. They had talked all the way through it multiple times before dropping into a stillness.  
      “I wish we could do something about.” Joshua sighed, breaking his silence to voice his thoughts.  
     “Like what?” Jihoon grunted as he continued in his notebook lyrics even though he didn’t have to.  
      “The truth? That’s not that hard.” Joshua said, making Wonwoo sigh.  
     “But you know that it is harder than it should be. She’s happy and telling her this will just send her into another sadness and untrusting stage.” The other three in the room knew that Wonwoo’s words were truthful, but each of them had something in them that aches from this. Finally Joshua broke the silence.  
     “We have to tell. If you won’t and Seungcheol won’t, then I will.” But before Joshua could get out the door, Jihoon grabbed him.  
     “Calm down. We will Josh Hyung, ok? We aren’t to lie to her the whole, but we need to find the appropriate way to tell her. If you want to do badly, then ask Seungcheol to be the one to tell her when the time comes, which should be soon.”   
     Joshua nodded at Jihoon’s sensible words. The room’s atmosphere became a bit unsettling after this, but the four soon brought it to happy jokes and laughs, like they were able to do.   
     Even through the smiles, each of them wondered what they were going to do. They now knew more about your past experiences, but what were they going to with this. You were precious to them, more than they would like to admit, and this truthfulness from you and this secretiveness from them hurt them and made them wonder: why did it have to like this. So complicated and so unfair.  
     They just wanted to tell you that the secret was...


	20. Chapter 20: Healing (well, sort of)

Chapter 20  
     You woke up to Mingyu snoring loudly into your ear. You sighed with a smile as you snuggled back into his chest to maybe salvage some more sleep. When you did this his snoring lighting up a bit, allowing you to hear some banging from downstairs. You strained your ears enough to hear that it was most likely pots and pans banging from the kitchen. Slowly, you try to untangle yourself from Mingyu. He suddenly hugged you tightly.  
    “Y/n~.” He whined as you struggled to get out of the embrace.  
    “Mingyu Oppa~. Please stop acting like a big puppy. I need to... to go to the bathroom.” He frowned as you spoke, but kept his eyes closed. You decided to lie to him to keep the others safe, since you remembered that he didn’t like the members in ‘his’ kitchen.  
    “Mmm...ok then. Just come right back.” Mingyu mumbled as he let you go. You smiled and ruffled his hair softly as you climbed from the bed. You grabbed some clothes and slipped out and into the bathroom. You quickly got ready and tiptoed down the stairs.   
    “Shhh. If you guys don’t be quiet, then we’ll be caught.” You peeked into the kitchen to see Minghao scolding Soonyoung and Seungkwan.   
    “Yes, but it’s hard to be quiet when you move around pans.” Seungkwan countered.  
    “Yeah. How do Mingyu and Y/n even do it?” Hoshi sighed. You took this chance to come into the conversation.  
     “What are we whispering about?” All three of the boys jumped and looked over.   
     “Oh... it’s just you. I thought you were Mingyu. If you were, he would kill us.” Seungkwan said as he hugged you softly, as if thanking you from not being his Hyung. You could almost see the lightbulb go off in Soonyoung’s head.  
    “Wait... didn’t you and Mingyu sleep together last night?” At Soonyoung’s words, both of the other two looked at you with wide, fear filled eyes. You quietly laughed at them.  
    “Yes I did, but I told him to go to sleep and that I had to go to the bathroom, so as long as you don’t be too loud, you should be fine. What did he do to you all to make you this scared.” The boys shared a look at your question.   
     “We’re making a Chinese dish made from eggs to surprise everyone. Do you want to help?” Seungkwan said, seemingly ignoring your question. You nodded with a smile.   
    “Sure, why not?”

 

  
    “You made breakfast without asking me if it was ok?” Mingyu was livid, which surprised you. He seemed the type to hardly ever want to yell.  
    “Y/n was with us though. You had not problem with her by herself or Joshua and her, so why are we an issue?” Minghao countered. He also seemed the passive type, but you could see the flame starting in his eyes.   
    “Because... you know what, that wasn’t a problem. I’m sorry.” It looked as if Mingyu had noticed that as well, since started to back down. Minghao nodded and the fire in his eyes blew out in a few seconds. All the boys that had now gathered in the kitchen for food let out a collective sigh of relief.   
    “Ok~! Let’s get this served out before it gets cold.” Hoshi said happily to bring up the mood of the group. The room was filled with a hum of agreement as they all lined up to get breakfast. You noticed as you got your own food how Mingyu and Minghao had already made up and we’re joking around again. This made you smile as you took a bite of your food.  
    “It’s so good, Huo Oppa.” You mumbled through your food. Minghao smiled as Junhui laughed at nickname you gave The8 and Wonwoo shook his head at you.   
     “I told you not to speak with your mouthful. You’re going to turn into a Hoshi.” Wonwoo scolded.  
     “Hmm! Thaffs nah nice!” Soonyoung said with his mouthful, making Wonwoo grimace and you laugh.   
     After everyone finished and headed out to work, you turned to Vernon, who was sitting on the couch.  
     “What are we doing today Oppa?” You asked. He thought for a second before he answered.  
     “How about the park?” You nodded in response, making him smile and stand up.  
     “Well, let’s catch the bus then.”

 

  
  
     The park was so beautiful. There was couples walking hand in hand on the pathways, children playing on the swings, and older people playing chess and checkers in the shade of the trees.  
    “It’s lovely, but why did you want to come here?” You asked, glancing back at him. He smiled.  
     “You’ll see. Come on.” He said as he grabbed your wrist and started to lead you through the park. You let him lead you, not making a move to pull your hand away. You did, however, space out a bit as you stared at both of your hands. You yawned. _I’m am so tired right now. It’s hard to keep my eyes open all the sudden. Wow! Vernon’s hands are pretty and big. How come I never noticed that? Huh, he should just hold my hand, since it probably looks like he is kidnapping me. I mean, if he was, I would be fighting him, but since I’m not, I think it’s fine that he’s holding my wrist. Huh, do all parks have this many squirrels?_ Your thoughts were slow and a bit scattered. Suddenly Vernon chuckled.  
     “I’m sorry, but you think so cutely when you’re tired. And... thanks? About the hand thing. We’re almost there.” He said as he slid his hand down so he was holding your hand and continued to lead you somewhere. You flushed, suddenly remembering that he could read your mind.  
      “Sorry.” You mumbled, making him laugh again.   
      “It’s fine. Here we are.” He said, stopping at a tree that held a treehouse. Something was off though.  
     “Isn’t this in someone’s yard, Vernonie Oppa?”  
     “Yep.”  
     “Then aren’t we supposed to not go in it?”  
     “Yep.”  
     “Then why are we going in it?”  
     “Well, the owner of this house is a really old lady-“  
     “Oppa, you shouldn’t call people old.”  
     “Sorry. Well, anyway, she knows that I go up there, and she’s fine with it.”  
     “So you’ve met her before?”  
     “Nope, but I’ve read her thoughts and she thinks that I’m a cute boy who probably just needs his space.”  
    “Hmm... still doesn’t seem right, but that’s ok.” You said, deciding to go ahead and climb up the rope ladder that led into the treehouse. It was pretty, but something still seemed to be missing.  
     “Umm... sorry to ask, but, again, why did you bring me here?” You asked. Vernon stay silent for a minute, seemly in thought, before answering.  
     “To be honest, I just thought that maybe you should take some time to relax. So... I brought you to my relaxing place. My healing place.” He answered as he looked again the room.  
     “It’s nice here.” You said quietly as you gazed out the window. You could see a lot of the people in the park and the trees the stretched around it.   
    “Yeah. All the people out there think so too. The little girl over there on the swings, likes to pretend that she’s and airplane flying through the sky when she’s here. The elderly man playing chess, well he likes to come here and play with his old schoolmates and think about the good old days.” He said in a voice that seemed a bit detached, but fond. You smiled and walked over to him so you could back hug him where he stood by the other window. He smiled and looked down at you before gesturing to sit down. You two sat down together and you put your head in his lap. He sighed contently as he closed his eyes. You guessed that he was probably reading other people’s minds, or maybe he was emptying his own. You were about to ask when he frowned and his face started twitching.  
    “What’s wrong Oppa?” As you asked that, his eyes flew open.  
    “Oh no oh no oh no!” He started to panic and look around.  
    “What’s wrong?”  
    “It’s just... it’s just that I think.... I think I dropped my wallet back there.” He stuttered. He was basically hyperventilating as he shook his head and closed his eyes, muttering something about how the others were going to kill him.  
    “It’s ok. We can just go look for it.” You suggested, wondering what in his wallet could be so special. His shook his head as he stood up.  
    “No, you stay here. I’ll go and be right back.” He swiftly started to descend the stairs before you could protest. You sighed and laid back down on the semi dusty floor of the house. After a good few minutes of silence, a vibrating noise sounded from somewhere in the house.  You were confused for a second before it hit you: it was Vernon’s phone. _He must have left it when he went._ You thought as you found it and picked it up. The screen read: incoming call from ITS SEUNGKWANNIE SO PICK UP YOU IDIOT! You giggled at the name and decided to see what he needed.  
     “Hello Vernonie? How’s Y/n doing? You feeling any better? You better be, because I’m working my butt off and I am so sick and tired of getting Seokmin’s water balls thrown at me. So, does she know yet?” Seungkwan’s voice sounded over the phone over the excessive background noise. Something in you was wounded by this. _They’re keeping things from me._  
     “Do I know what?” You asked, it coming out harsher than you meant it to.   
    “Y-Y/n? What are you doing with Vernon’s phone?” As he said that, all the noise stopped and turned into a whispering lull. You felt a stab of grief in your heart and tears started to collect in your eyes.  
     “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you all have been keeping secrets from me. I thought we told each other everything.” Your voice was becoming thick. The other line rustled a bit before someone spoke again.  
     “Look, Y/n, it’s not what you think.” Seungcheol said through the phone. Something in you snapped at this.  
     “Oh, so you all are such cowards that the only person that you have get your leader to speak for you every time there’s an issue?” You spat.  
    “You know you don’t mean that.” Seungcheol said, sounding a bit sad and a bit angry, this only fueling you to carry on.  
     “Really? How would you know? You all are so focused on your work that you never even seem to care about me? All you ever did was keep me trapped and hid the truth from me. I bet you didn’t even tell H^2 about me wanting a job so that I couldn’t even leave your sight.” You steamed for a few moments in silence before you heard a small beeping noise. You looked at the screen only increased your anger.   
     “He hung up on me!”


	21. Chapter 21: Outro: Tear

Chapter 21  
     “He hung up on me!” You steamed in anger as you heard a voice behind you.  
    “Who hung up on you? What are you doing with my phone?” Vernon asked softly, almost like he was afraid. Afraid of me. Afraid that I know. You thought as you opened your mouth to yell at him, but he cut you off.  
    “I’m not afraid that you know, I know that already. I wouldn’t fear something that all of us wanted to happen.” You closed your mouth and sat in the silence between you, trying to understand what he said.  
    “You.... you wanted me to know? Then why did you all keep this little secret from me in the first place. What even is this secret?” You asked with confidence, though you felt embarrassed at yourself inside. You had made Seungcheol hang up before you could figure out the secret he was trying to tell you.  
    “It’s just that... it’s that H^2 has heard things about Them and have bumped up our training sessions. H^2 is watching all of us who work there, looking for spies and trying to make us better equipped to fight Them. We decided not to tell you about this and to not tell H^2 about you wanting a job there because we don’t want you to be doing what we are. You already use so much energy on us to help us that putting that much more stress would do nothing.” He said gently as he walked over to you and slowly took his phone back before sliding it into his pocket and pulling you into him for a hug. You sighed.  
     “But.... you should have told me.”  
     “I know Y/n, but you’re such a strong person that we were afraid that you would fight us.”  
     “Well... I probably would have, to be honest.” You smiled into his chest as he petted your hair.

 

  
     After staying like that for a while, you both decided that it was time for lunch.   
   “And after lunch, we’ll just home and talk, ok?” Vernon asked you as he jumped off the bottom of the rope ladder. You nodded as you held his hand and walked away. He smiled at this.   
    “Finally, no more secrets.” Rang in his head, even though her lips didn’t move. He sighed. If only that was true, Y/n.   
As soon as he had a free moment (i.e. when you excused yourself to the bathroom) he texted the guys that he had handled it. 

 

     “He said, ‘it’s fine. She’s fine. I handled it. Don’t worry.’” Seungkwan said as they all gathered around his phone. There was a collective sigh of relief as they all relaxed for a second. _It was fine. But then again... it wasn’t fine._ Seungcheol thought. He wasn’t usually this person. He wasn’t the kind of guy to be angry and tired all the time. Not just at you, but at himself and Monsta X and H^2 and Them and... everything.   
     “Agh!” He yelled as he slammed his fists into the punching bag. Seungcheol threw punch after punch until his knuckles were bloody and bruised. He sunk down to the floor, his body racking with sobs as the only noise in the room was his crying. For a few moments, nobody made a move to go to him or say a word.   
     “Oh, Cheollie.” Jeonghan whispered with tears in his eyes as he walked over to the sobbing leader and pulled him into a hug. Seungcheol cried harder into Jeonghan’s shoulders.  
     “Oh Hannie. I’ve changed. I’m t-terrible.” He choked out. Joshua, with tears already falling down his face, joined Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the floor. He healed the eldest’s hands as the rest of the boys came and laid down on the floor. Some of them cried while others comforted them.   
    “We’ve let them go to far. We need to tell them we need a break.” Jihoon sniffled as he wipes the tears off of his face and Mingyu rubbed the formers back. Seungcheol nodded and stood up, shaking off Jeonghan’s arms.  
    “He’s right. We need to take a break.” Seungcheol said. He started towards the door, but Jeonghan stopped him.  
    “Wait, let me go with you.”  
     “Hannie, n-“ Seungcheol started, but Jeonghan pulled him closer and whispered to him.  
    “You’ve helped me through a lot and I trust you, so I need you to trust me and let me help you. I want to go with you now and I want you to take a break a stay home tomorrow with her. Will you do that for me Cheollie?” He asked, tears once again forming in his already red and puffy eyes. Seungcheol swallowed hard.  
    “Of course I can Hannie.”

 

  
     “Seuseuroege mureo/What defines you? What defines you?/Neoga taeeonan gos? neoga jaraon gos?/What defines you? What defines you?/Neol nahajun bumo? mullyeobadeun oemo?/What defines you? What defines you?/Who are you?.” Vernon rapped as he looked at a piece of paper. He finished the rap and looked up at you. You clapped for him.  
    “So you really wrote this Nonnie Oppa?”   
    “Yep. Jihoon helped with anything I needed and taught me how some different techniques and such.”  
    “It’s nice. What’s it called?”  
    “I named it: Lizzie Velasquez. She’s-“  
    “I know who she is. She is someone who can’t gain weight and she was bullied, so now she tells people to stop bullying and to love themselves.”  
    “Yeah. I actually wrote it and want to show it to Kwannie.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he put his lyric paper in his drawer.  
    “That’s sweet. I think he would appreciate that. You two are close, huh?” You asked as you sat down on Soonyoung’s bed. Vernon nodded as he sat down on his own bed.  
    “Yep. We’ve been friends for... as longer as I can remember. I actually met him before anyone else when I was with Them.”  
    “Really?” You asked, intrigued.  
    “Yeah... it’s kind of like Jun and Minghao.” He said. You knew he would go into details unless you wanted him to. _What does that mean?_ You thought purposefully, making him sigh.  
    “Well, me and him haven’t ever told anyone else about our past, so I don’t know if he would be ok with me telling you....” He trailed off, looking up at you. You just stared back, waiting. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair.  
    “But you’ve been so honest with us, so it’s only fair that it goes both ways. So, we knew each other a long time. I’d say... probably since we were both 11. At that time, I was practicing my mind reading and he was practicing his magic. We were put in a room together with no instructions on what to do. That’s when I figured out that we would be friends forever.” Vernon said as he smiled at nothing but the thoughts in his head.  
     “My mind reading was out of control. I read everyone’s thoughts no matter what. This made me insecure and insecurity made me feel different, like I was the only one feeling this way. That was before I met Kwannie. He felt like me. He hated himself and he was scared of the world like me. That wasn’t a good thing, but it was a glimmer of hope for me to somewhat normal.” He said. He was going to continue, but you had a question that you needed to be answer.  
     “Why were you two insecure?”   
     “That’s a good question. We both became insecure from the same thing: Them. They told him he was fat and ugly and I read their minds and saw how much they hated me and everyone and that they planned to kill kids that weren’t good enough and...” he trailed off before starting again.  
     “Anyway... we were both stuck in the room together for about 30 seconds when I figured this out. Then I just... hugged him.” He laughed at his past self and then kept going.  
    “He was freaked out, but I told him I was like him. That I hated myself. That I was scared too. And then.... then he just hugged me back. He started to cry and asked me how I could possibly know that, even though I knew that he believed me like he had never believed in anything else. I explained what I could do and he told me what he could do. We bonded. And that’s when they told us what we were here to do.” He sighed and curled his hand into tight fists.  
    “They said that Kwannie was weak and that he needed to be strengthened. They said that’s why I was there, so that I could weaken my power because of him and he could become better from me. That made him so sad and pitiful. That’s why he still sometimes feels that way, because they drilled it into him that he was terrible. And it was anything but true. If anything, he made me better. I couldn’t do anything without him there, even when I’m with the others. I still can’t.” He frowned and looked like he was going to cry. You don’t remember how you got to him, but you were hugging him.   
     “You are so amazing and strong. He is too. You both are. You all are. This secret thing isn’t going to change how I feel and how you really are.” You say with meaning from the bottom of your heart. He smiled at you.  
    “Thanks. We have to make dinner since they’ll be at work until late, so we should start now. I can’t cook.” You laughed at Vernon as he picked you up and spun you around.

 

     “Welcome home.” Vernon said as the boys came through the door. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, alone. Chan, the first through the door, looked around.  
    “Where’s Y/n? Asleep?” Vernon only nodded in response. Suddenly a voice cut through the low chatter of the guys.  
    “Vernonie! How was today? Are you ok? Is she ok?” Seungkwan hugged Vernon tightly as he questioned him, hastily adding the last question in when he felt guilty about leaving you out. Vernon chuckled.  
     “I’m fine and she’s fine. I texted you that already.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.  
     “You said, ‘It’s fine. She’s fine. I handled it. Don’t worry.’ What does that even mean?” Seungkwan questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
     “I just told her that the secret was that we had to work overtime at H^2 because of rumors about Them and that people were getting questioned so we didn’t want to put her through that.” Joshua nodded at Vernon’s words.  
    “So... you told her the half truth?”  
    “Yep. And I told them, Kwannie.” Vernon whispered the last part of to Seungkwan. The latter’s eyes went wide.   
     “So should we tell them too?” The words echoed in his thoughts as Seungkwan looked up at him. Vernon shrugged, leaving it up to Seungkwan. He sighed and turned to face the others.   
     “We need to come clean as well...”

 

  
     “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Seokmin asked, looking from Vernon to Seungkwan and back again. Before Vernon could say anything, Junhui cut it.  
     “It hard to bring up your past when you’re so busy running away from it.” Jun leaned onto Minghao and Jeonghan threw a knowing glance at Seungcheol. Seungcheol smiled and then turned to talk to everyone.  
     “Me and Jeonghan talked to the boss, and he says that we are in the clear and we can all take the day off in 6 days, so after everyone finishes their individual days off. We should have a good time with her then and we can tell her the truth when we’re all together.” Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to bed at the end of the meeting. Everyone felt a bit better, but only a bit. It was the calm before the storm, and they all knew it.


	22. Chapter 22: Premonition by Paul Kim

Chapter 22

      “Y/n. Wake up.” A voice softly said, pulling you out of your sleep. You shifted and hummed to show that you were getting up. This was the first time that you remembered being woken up by the boys from your sleep. You crack open your tired eyes to see a small smile drawn on Vernon’s face.

     “Good morning.” He says. You smile, despite your disgusting morning breath mouth, at his messy hair and the silly smile that broke out on his face as he spoke. You cleared your throat quietly.

     “Morning.” You inwardly winced at your ugly morning voice, but Vernon just laughed. A laugh that some could find weird, and you could have too, if they didn’t know the guy behind it. Honestly, you didn’t know him that well, but you did know that he was a dopey boy who cared too much about people sometimes. Someone you cared so much about.

    “What are you doing up so early?” You asked, thinking that he was not the kind of person to wake up early. He shrugged.

     “Seungkwan came in here to wake everyone up with a song, but since Hoshi is here he woke him up with a ‘Hoshi Fighting!’ It’s a long story. So I said I would wake you up instead of him. He warns you that he will get you next time. I guess we should get up now.” Vernon said, but laid back down in the bed and pulled you into his chest. You rolled your eyes at him.

    “I thought we needed to get up Oppa.” You heard him sigh.

     “We need to, but I don’t want to.” He said as he sat up. You sighed and followed his lead, sitting up and sliding out of the bed. You both stretched a bit before you decided to get ready.

     “I’m going to head to my room and grab my stuff to get ready.” You said to Vernon as you slipped out of the door and down the hall.

 

 

 

    “Pop tarts for breakfast today!” Chan said excitedly as you walked into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen and smiled. Through the people running around, shouting at each other, and laughing at some jokes you couldn’t hear over the yelling, someone handed you a single Pop tart in an already opened package.

    “Thanks, hmmm.... Oppa.” You said, not sure who gave your food as you took a bite of it. You hummed as you swallowed the delicious food. You opened your mouth to say something, but you were cut off by a high pitched whistle that made everyone go quiet.

    “Time for work everyone!! Today’s Cheollie’s day home with Y/n so no one should be left here other than them two.” Jeonghan said with force to the boys and then turned to Seungcheol and hugged him tightly.

    “Stay safe and be good. She needs to take care of you, so let her you, you big baby.” He whispered warmly to the leader, just loud enough for you to barely hear as the rest of Seventeen filed out the door. You smiled softly as Jeonghan pulled away from the hug and smacked the leader’s arm hard.

    “Owww! Get out of here already.” Seungcheol scolded Jeonghan lightly as he giggled. As the boy left, the air in the room became colder. Not cold enough to be unfriendly, just cold enough to be a bit uneasy. He turned to face you and you two just stared at each other. He spoke first.

    “I hate myself for thinking that I hated you. I just... I hated the fact that I had to keep things from you and you were smart enough to figure them out. I’m sorry. Forgive me.” Seungcheol was hugging you before you could react. You could tell he was barely holding you as lightly as he could, like he was afraid that if he held you too tight, he would break you, so you hugged him as hard as you could.

    “I forgive you. Don’t hate yourself because me. I love you.” You added the last part softly. He hugged you closer to his chest.

    “I love you too. Now... how about I show you just what I can do with my power.” He said as he spun you around, making you shriek and him laugh with a gummy smile.

 

 

 

 

    “I need to tell you all something.” Vernon said suddenly as all the guys looked through papers of the rumored new groups of hybrid kids. Everyone turned towards him waiting for him to speak. Vernon didn’t speak immediately as he studied the papers, so Seungkwan hit his arm to hurry him up, making the boy sigh.

    “Ok. I had a vision when I was with her.” This sentence made Seventeen gasp.

   “But you hardly ever have premonition visions. Are you ok?” Joshua asked as he put his hand on Vernon’s shoulder. He knew what it was like to have these premonitions, so he was worried for the younger one. Vernon smiled up at Joshua.

     “I’m fine, Hyung.” He said to the older in English before turning to the rest.

     “It showed Y/n finding out a secret that we had kept from her. She answered my phone when I was not here. I was with her in the park when that happened, so I had to make it happen. I left her alone with my phone and pretended to have lost my wallet and go to look for it. That’s why she found out. I’m sorry guys.” Vernon said.

      “Vernon we don’t blame you for this. This something that had to happen since you saw it happening. You did what you should have done.” Chan said, rubbing Vernon’s back. The rest mumbled their agreement to the maknae’s claim.

    After a few minutes of talking amongst themselves they got to the work they decided to train some more and put down the paperwork.

    “No matter what, we stick together.” Dokyeom said seriously. No one asked why he said that all the sudden or what had caused it, because they all knew what he meant and they agreed with him. It was the closest thing to hope they could get.

 

 

 

 

     “What you doing Cheollie Oppa?” You laughed as rolled down a tiny hill that was in the forest by the house. He just laughed in response as he got to the bottom. He didn’t sit up immediately, laying on his back to look up at the sky as you walked towards him. When you got to him, he pushed himself up to survey the trees around him. He picked one that seemed to have whatever he was looking for.

     “Back up a bit.” He said, know looking away from the tree. You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you do that, and you backed away from the tree. He took a few seconds to breathe deep breaths. He suddenly punched the tree, sending wood pieces flying everywhere. You couldn’t help but let out a small scream as that happened and threw your arms to block you head, just in time to save your face from tree shrapnel.

    “Are you ok Y/n?” Seungcheol asked quickly. You didn’t answer right away, instead opening you tightly shut eyes to look at what he did to the tree.

    “Oh my gosh....” You whispered loudly as you lightly ran you fingertips over the large dent he left in the poor tree. It was in the shape of a fist and it was halfway through the length of it. He laughed from behind you, making you spin around quickly.

      “And that wasn’t even me at full strength either.” He smiled, walking to stand beside you and admire his handiwork.

     “Oh, so scary.” You said jokingly. A sly smile grew on his face.

    “I’ll show you scary!” He laughed as he started to chase you towards the direction of the house. You ran as fast as you could, feeling light and happy since all the problems had ended.


	23. Chapter 23: Walking in Time by The Boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler sort of. It shows the boys pasts a bit. Thanks so much for reading and if you like it, check out my Quotev!

Chapter 23

      By the time the guys got home, Seungcheol and you had already ate some instant ramen and gone to bed. They walked in quietly and put up their stuff down. They weren’t as tired as they had been the last few days when they were intensely training, but the paperwork and slight training still made them sleepy enough to want to go straight to bed. Most did go up stairs to sleep, but some of them wanted to talk.

     “Hannie, what do you think we should do?” Jeonghan looked up at his best friend for the longest out of all of them and sighed.

     “Joshuji, I don’t know. You can be with her tomorrow, since it’s Sunday, and talk to her. You have a way of helping people.” Joshua smiled fondly down at Jeonghan, moving to sit down on the couch beside him and put his head on his friend’s shoulder.

     “Of course I will try to help her feel better, but she seems to be able to help herself. Y/n’s strong, like someone else I know.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at Joshua, but couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he remembers Joshua and his past.

 

 

 

 

     “Hybrid 1004 come with us.” Jeonghan sat up straight at the mention of his name.

    There was two guards standing at the entrance of his cell, unlocking the door that was made of the same iron bars as the rest of the front wall of his room was. He stood up quickly and bowed deeply as the man and woman entered causing his hair to fall and hide his face.

    “He’s smart to let hair cover his ugliness.” The woman guard said, causing Jeonghan to flinch. The man chuckled.

    “Yeah, but it’s not enough to hide all of it, just the worst of it.” As his words finished, both guards grabbed Jeonghan by the arm and started to pull him out. He didn’t walk on his own, letting the guards do everything as they usually did as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Jeonghan was able to calm himself enough to look normal by the time he arrived at where he needed to be and was shoved into a room. He didn’t even look up from the ground as he fell onto his knees.

     “Hybrid 1004 is here. Let us know when you need us again.” The woman said before they both departed. When Jeonghan finally decided that he should look around at where he was, he was shocked to see someone else.

     “Oh my gosh, you’re alive?” Said the other boy. He had light brown, almost orange tinted, hair that was styled up and deep brown eyes that paired well with his soothing voice. The boy, who liked Jeonghan’s age, so about 16, walked over to where he was on the ground and crouched beside him. He reached out and touched Jeonghan’s face, causing the latter to wince.

    “I’m sorry. I know I’m ugly and I am better off dead. Please don’t hurt me.” Jeonghan pleaded, shaking all over. The other boy seemed stunned by his words.

    “Wha- I would never! I am Joshua and I can help heal you. Where does it hurt?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan was confused on why this guy was so nice as Joshua put his hand on Jeonghan’s should and all the pain of the cuts and bruises faded suddenly. Joshua smiled at Jeonghan, who’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

    “Is all the pain gone?” Joshua’s smile faded as Jeonghan shook his head no.

    “Then.... where does it hurt?” Jeonghan pointed to his chest, making Joshua cock his head in confusion, so Jeonghan decided to explain.

    “My heart hurts, in a way that your healing can’t fix. Neither you nor I can help that I was born a hideous thing. So, thanks, but you can’t help me. No one can.” It was apparent that Joshua’s heart was broken at Jeonghan’s words. He sighed and took Jeonghan’s hands in his own as his mouth formed words that he couldn’t hear. _He’s... he’s praying._ Jeonghan thought as Joshua suddenly opened his eyes and looked into his soul.

     “Amen. I told you I’m Joshua, so who are you? I want to get to know you.” Jeonghan wanted to use his power so bad. He wanted to make Joshua know that he was ugly. He wanted to show this guy that he shouldn’t be friends with Jeonghan. That was what he wanted to do, but he didn’t do it. He couldn’t. Something told him that Joshua was going to help him where he himself couldn’t.

      “Jeonghan. Nice to meet you Joshuji.” He smiled a genuinely happy smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.

 

 

 

 

     After Jeonghan and Joshua went up to sleep, there was still others awake and talking quietly to one another.

    “Wonu, are you ok?” Wonwoo sighed and rolled his eyes.

   “You asked me that five times in 2 minutes already, Gyu, and every time I’ve said yes.” Mingyu sighed to flopped down on the couch to lay his head in his friend’s lap.

    “But.... but I just...” Mingyu trailed off as he closed his eyes. Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu and ran his hand through his friend’s hair, the way the werewolf liked, with a small smile. A smile that was almost invisible in the dark, but Mingyu could sense it’s existence even with his eyes closed.

     “Are you ok?” This time it was Wonwoo asking Mingyu. The latter shrugged his shoulders and opened his eyes to look at Wonwoo.

    “Was I ever actually ok? I feel like I’ve always just been....” He sighed again, not sure what word to fill in the rest of his sentence.

     “Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been so many things. Amazing. Great. Unbelievable. Too many things to list.” Mingyu cracked a small smirk.

     “Could you try?” He said, making Wonwoo scoff. Through the pleasant silence that followed Wonwoo saying for Mingyu to not push his luck, they both reminisced their shared path.

 

 

 

 

     “Hybrid W is here. Let us know when you need us again.” The two female guards say as they push a stumbling Wonwoo into a room. He sighed. _They want to embarrass me by using women guards. They knows that I fight back every single time someone takes me from my room, but They still uses girls to move me. Well, jokes on Them because women are powerful. I should know._ Wonwoo thought as he rubbed his sore arms.

      “You’re called Hybrid W too? Are you also a werewolf?” A boy from the other side of the room. He looked like he was probably around the age of 11, which was only one year under him. He had black hair that he had pushed back to expose his forehead and in his mouth, which was hanging wide open in awe, his canines resembled that of a dog’s.

     “No.” Wonwoo said bluntly as he made his words and face blank of emotion. The boy whimpered like a dog would and stayed in his crouched position in the corner.

     “Are you here to hurt me? You don’t like that old or strong, but you do look mean. What did I do to be such a bad dog? I’ve already been beat once today.” The boy started to sob and all Wonwoo could do was stand there and watch.

     “I-I’m sorry. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m Wonwoo.” He said softly as he came to sit in front of the boy. He stopped crying to look up at Wonwoo.

    “Hey Wonu. I’m Mingyu.” Wonwoo grinned at this Mingyu.

    “My names Wonwoo, but we can work with Wonu. Nice to meet you Gyu.”

    “Since you seem to be nice..... will you scratch my head? Just do this werewolf a favor.... um... what are you?” Wonwoo laughed as he petted Mingyu.

    “The W stands for Water, but don’t worry, I won’t give you a bath, even though you really stink.”

 

 

 

 

     After Wonwoo and Mingyu headed to sleep, there was yet one last part awake, but they weren’t in the living room.

    “Hosh, where is Vernon?” Soonyoung cast a glance over at the unoccupied bed in his room where his roommate should be and shrugged.

    “I don’t know Hoonie, though my best bet is he’s going to sleep with Chan or Seungkwan.” Jihoon nodded at Hoshi’s words, knowing that Vernon was very close to both Seungkwan and Chan.

    “Hm. Do you think it’ll be a crime to sleep here then?” He asked Soonyoung whose smile was visible even in the pitch black of the room.

    “He would probably get sooooo mad at you if you sleep in his bed, so you should probably just stay in my bed with me.” Soonyoung said, making Jihoon roll his eyes as he sat down beside Hoshi. Both of them knew that was a lie, but neither of them were going to go against it.

    “Yeah whatever. Not like we haven’t shared a bed since we’ve met with Them.” Jihoon mumbled, making them both think back to the time they first met.

 

 

 

 

     “Hybrid Hoshi here. Let us know when you need us again.” Jihoon hears echo from the doorway of the room as a boy is violently shoved into the room. He looked, from Jihoon’s perspective, to be a bit older than Jihoon was, but probably looked way older than him by anyone else. Jihoon was short for his age which made him look like a child, the reason the workers called him Woozi or Our Jihoon to humiliate him, but what he lacked in his height he made up with in brains. He knew that the guards didn’t just tell the hybrids that someone was there and to call them back, they were talking to the cameras that we expertly hidden in the room.

    “Hello? Are you ok little boy?” Jihoon blinked out of his thoughts to see that boy staring straight at him with concern. Jihoon huffed and rolled his eyes.

     “I’m not a little boy. I’m only about a year younger than you.” This Hoshi fellow looked confused.

     “How would you know that?”

     “I just do.”

    “But you don’t even know my name.”

    “You’re right, but does your name have anything to do with your age?” Jihoon’s words made Hoshi stop. He blinked a few times before slowly starting to smile. The smile turned into laughter. Bubbly, happy, innocent laughter. The kind that made Jihoon sick. Not that he hated the laughter itself, but to think a kid with that kind of spirit to be that happy in a place like this, it made him hate Them.

     “I’m Soonyoung, a werecat Hybrid.” Hoshi said. Jihoon watched the boy stick out his hand to Jihoon. He smiled a tiny bit as he reached out to take it.

     “I’m Jihoon, a siren Hybrid.” Jihoon said as he looked into Soonyoung’s small and tiger cat pupil eyes.

 

 

 

 

     As Jihoon and Soonyoung drifted to sleep, the House was filled with silence and snores. No one else was up, not even you. You were asleep as well, hugging Seungcheol to you like he was a big toy. Your world was quiet and peaceful now. Soon it would all be messed up, even though you weren’t aware of it. Maybe that was good though, since you could enjoy it with no stress of the future weighing on you.


	24. Chapter 24: Falling for you

Chapter 24

     You wake up to someone jumping on your bed and blasting some kind of music.

     “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wa wake up!” Seungkwan sang as he shook you slightly. You mumbled your annoyance and turned over, wondering where your savior Seungcheol was, since you remember falling asleep with him here.

     “Vernon warned you I was going to wake you up my way. Come on and get up.” Seungkwan happily bounced up and down on your bed.

     “Help! Someone! Help!” You yelled halfheartedly, making Seungkwan giggled cutely, which made you smile.

    “No one can save you now!” He said as he started tickling. You convulsed with laughs and wiggled to get away from him to no avail.

    “Help!!! For real! Someone stop him! It hurts now!!” You yell loudly now, laughing so much that you were a mess of tears and snorts. You both heard loud and quick footsteps, making you both freeze and look at the opening door.

    “Your Prince is here to save you!” Hoshi said as he rushed in with a blanket tied around his neck to look like a cape. You were about to laugh even more at this sight, but you were too surprised by Seungkwan, who pulled you close into his chest.

    “You’ll never get her alive!” Soonyoung broke his character to smile for a second before turning serious again.

    “I will succeed with them help of my trusty horse.” As soon as Hoshi finished his sentence, Dokyeom rushed in the room, neighing as he ran to Soonyoung’s side. You curled up in the bed, laughing, as the three of them continued their odd roleplay. Finally, when it seemed like Soonyoung was about to win, you sat up.

     “Ok ok guys. I’m awake. I will get ready now, but you all have to go downstairs and eat your breakfast.” They all nodded and bolted from your room like kindergarteners, causing you to smile and shake your head as you closed your door and started to get ready.

 

 

 

 

     “Breakfast is bacon and eggs today!!!” Mingyu yelled as you entered the kitchen, almost causing you to have a heart attack.

    “That’s.... great. Just don’t go and yell at me at random times please? I could died of fright Oppa.” You said as you grabbed a plate and started to pull up some food on it to enjoy. You sat down at the table, between Joshua and Minghao, and started to enjoy your meal. _Something is off.... Why are they all so quiet?_ You thought as you took a sip from your water and looked around the table at all of them. That’s when it hit you.

     “Wait.... Where’s Junhui and Vernon Oppa?” You saw Seungcheol wince at your question. You glanced to see that what you had said seemed to dampen everyone’s spirits, especially Seungkwan and Minghao’s.

    “They.... went to the hospital.” You blanched at what Jihoon said, almost coughing up the food that you were eating. There goes my appetite.

    “What? What happened?”

    “Well..... Vernon was jumping around and having fun this morning when he hurt his foot. Junhui volunteered to take him to the doctors to see if he was ok. This is a risky thing for us, since one wrong DNA test could have us exposed...” Jihoon seemed like he was the only one who could speak at the moment, the others seemed to be too worried to do a thing. Well, almost everyone.

      “But we are going to be fine. Everyone needs to eat up before they head to work and me and Y/n will soon get ready for church.... if you’d like to go, that is.” Joshua spoke confidently until the last part. You smiled at him to show that you agreed to what he had planned. The rest of breakfast was fast, yet not filling as everyone shoved food in their face, but didn’t really even taste it. You stood by the door and hugged them all goodbye. As soon as the last person was out you turned on your heels.

     “Is he ok?” You asked as you came face-to-face with the angel boy. He smiled.

     “I think so. If the doctors say that he needs surgery, we’ll have to take him out of there and I will heal him better. Now there are some dresses and shoes in the closet that Junhui and Seungkwan swear that will fit you because they can tell someone’s size from just a glance, but just pick one and let’s go. No need for any make up.” Joshua says as he softly ushers you up the stairs to your room so you can change. You sighed as you opened the closet.

      “Wow! They have.... such amazing taste.” You said as you ran your hand down a beautiful and expensive looking black dress that caught your eye. You ended up picked it and putting it on with a pair a also black flats. You snuck into the bathroom and brushed your hair as you looked at yourself in the mirror. The dress had just a bit of shelves, but not too much, and it stopped right above your knee, just how you liked it.

      “It’s nice, but there’s something missing.” Joshua scared you as he walked into the bathroom quietly. You had to force yourself not to stare at him, since he was now dressed in a nice light blue button down under a gray coat with matching gray pants that paired well with his easy smile, unstyled yet nice looking hair, and his deep, dark brown eyes. Eyes that were staring right back at you. You opened your mouth to apologize for your lack of self control, but he interrupted you.

    “I know!” Joshua bolted from the room only to come back a few seconds later with one of your silver chain necklaces. You felt something in you ache as it reminded you of Jimin.

     “Here, let me put it on for you.” Joshua said as he pulled your hair to one side and put your necklace on for you. You wanted to make a comment of what a gentleman he was and that you could have easily done it yourself, but you couldn’t say a thing. For some reason, the words were stuck in your throat and your heart was beating fast as his fingertips grazed your necklace as he locked the chain it place. He moved his gaze to meet yours and smiled, making your whole body feel butterflies.

     “Beautiful.” He breathed quietly, causing you to notice how his breath smelled of sweet coffee and how very, very close you two were. Not that you would make a comment on either of those things as you both stood in the peaceful silence. Joshua backed away first.

     “Sorry.....lost in my thoughts for a minute. Let’s get going, I’ll be driving today.” You blinking in surprise as he pulled you downstairs after him. _What? They have two cars? How can they afford that?_

     “We actually have three. The others usually don’t drive the other ones unless it’s an emergency. So Junhui took Vernon in one, the guys have the one we usually use, and this is the last one. Don’t worry though, this one and the one at the hospital are from the company. The only one we have ourselves is Seungcheol’s car.” Joshua explained as he showed you the sleek and fancy black car. He laughed and shut your mouth, which was hanging wide open, for you.

     “But... this isn’t an emergency, Oppa.” You said as Joshua smiled and unlocked the car with a key.

     “Well, lets just say that we didn’t want to mess up our clothes and that God is waiting.”

 

 

 

 

    “Thank you for coming to our church. Please come again.”

    “Of course! Thanks for preaching this fine Sunday, sir.” Joshua shook the hands of the preacher as you two left the church. You could hear all the old ladies that Joshua introduced you to gossiping about the both of you and saying have amazing of a boy he was.

     “The service was great and they really like you, Shua Oppa. How did you fine such a good church?” Joshua laughed quietly at your words as you both got into the car.

    “It’s like a gift of God, I guess. Do you want some lunch out, or do you just want to go home?” You smiled at him as he started the car and backed out.

    “I guess we can go home. Maybe Nonie and Junnie Oppa will be home by now.” You said, causing Joshua’s face to fall a bit before returning to a smile as he nodded hopefully.

    “I’m sorry, but can I..... change here? The windows are tinted and everything....” He asked, seeming a bit hesitant and embarrassed to ask. You nodded, although you were confused about what he meant. He smiled, in what seemed to be relief, as his wings suddenly unfurled and a halo appeared about his head. All you could do was watch his aura, that was only visible to you when you tried to see it, change from absolutely human, a gray color that varied in shades depending on the mood, to what you could only guess would be that of an angel’s. It shined and sparkled, not enough to be annoying, but enough to be obvious to you, and it looked to be a shade of yellowish/goldish and pinkish look to it. He glanced over our the corner of his eye.

    “I can change back if it makes you uncomfortable...” You shook your head quickly as his words.

    “No! It’s fine, Oppa. It’s.... actually amazing...” You turn your head so he can’t see your blush as he smiles widely.

    “Really? Well... thanks.”

 

 

 

 

     “What is wrong with me?” You ask ourself in the mirror. It was almost an hour after you and Joshua returned to the house. You had eaten some left over breakfast before he got a call from Junhui wanting him to go to the to talk with Vernon.

    “Why am I like this?” You has been doing this for about 20 minutes. Something had changed. It’s wasn’t externally that you could see, but you knew something was up. Your stomach had butterflies every time you thought off the boys and the time you’ve spent with them.

      “It’s like I....” You didn’t finish that sentence. In all honesty, you knew it was true. They were so amazing. It was only inevitable. _Why though? I have no chance with them. Or maybe.... maybe I could. I need to see. To test it? Because if this is what I think it is..... I’m....I_

     “I am falling in love with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw... the aura of Joshua is supposed to be like the Going Seventeen episode where Jihoon draws Joshua with on. Thanks for read this far and like and comments with thoughts. If you liked this one so far, check out my others and talk to me on Quotev by the same name. I am active there a lot. Thanks <3


	25. Chapter 25: A few years later by Block B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this is not base off of that mv nor is this the last chapter. Warning: alcohol consumption here. It wasn’t planned and it’s not too serious, I think.

Chapter 25  
     “Y/n~~!” The post-self-made-ramen-dinner-tiredness you had just felt was yanked away by Junhui’s singsong voice echoing through the home. You raced as fast as your sleepy legs could take you. Junhui grunted as you crashed into his chest and engulfed him in a hug.   
    “Junnie Oppa!!”  
    “Wow.... I feel so appreciated.”   
    “And I feel so unappreciated.” You turned to see a smiling Vernon sitting a wheel chair and wearing a cast on his left foot.   
    “Vernon... are you ok?” Vernon chuckled at your cautious words.  
    “I don’t even get an ‘Nonie Oppa!!’ Just kidding. I’m fine. Sorry that I created a big fiasco.” You leaned done and hugged Hansol as he sighed. You heart beat quickened when he wrapped his arms around you softly and petted your hair down. _Maybe I should express myself without giving too much away..._  
    “I love you Nonie Oppa. Don’t hurt yourself again.” You whispered to him before pulling away from the hug with slightly pink cheeks.   
    “We should get ready for sleep. The guys will be here soon.” Joshua said with a smile. Junhui nodded as he subtly stepped between you and Vernon. You had to force yourself not to smile slightly as Jun lead you upstairs to your room. Maybe.... maybe I have a chance?   
     “Wait... can’t we do something else tonight? The night is still young and you guys should have some fun to get rid of your stress!” You stopped Junhui halfway up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at you.  
    “What do you mean?” Joshua’s voice suddenly came from the lower level of the house, cutting off Junhui from saying anything. You said the first thing that came to mind.  
    “Lets all go to a bar!” You internally facepalmed as Junhui now raised both eyebrows and the other two boys came into view at the bottom of the stairs. You decided that you should explain yourself and not sound totally out of the blue. You walked down the stairs to by You some time before you had to come up with an answer.  
    “I... I’ve just never been to one and...”  
    “Never been to a what? We can fix that.” Seungcheol said as he barged through the door, making all four of you jump. Everyone started piling in the house while repeating Seungcheol’s statement in various ways.  
    “A bar. She wants to go to a bar.” Vernon said over the loudness. It was almost like magic how it became silent after that.   
    “We are not doing that.” Jihoon said bluntly as he walked into the living room and lay down on a couch. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.  
    “And why not? She should go once in her life. Chan and her just came of age, so we should do a late celebration for them and buy them a drink while we have some relaxation time.” Jihoon scoffed at Hoshi’s remarks as Chan’s eyes went wide.  
     “Really? Can we Hyung?” Dino said as he looked at Seungcheol excitedly, making the rest of the guys laugh quietly.

     “Sure, why not. Who is going to be the designated driver tonight?” Everyone looked away from the leader’s gaze. Jihoon sat up and looked like he was going to accept, but Mingyu stopped him.   
     “I’ll do it. I will give up my nice relax- oww! He bite me! He’s secretly a werewolf in his soul...” Everyone laughed as Mingyu cupped his injured hand and Woozi smirked happily.  
      “And I volunteer to keep Mingyu company.” Vernon adds, earning a nasty glare from Jihoon.  
     “Let’s go then!” Seungcheol cheered. You smiled as you filed out the house and slid into the car, feeling anxious for what was to come and stupid for picking the bar of all places to go.

 

  
     “I got you a drink since you seem like you weren’t going to get one yourself.” Mingyu smiled as he handed you a tall glass of some brown foaming liquid. You watched it incredulously as you took it. Your gaze sweep around the place.  
    “I was going to get one, but it’s only been ten minutes. Where is everyone?” You asked as you took a small sip of the drink. _It doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would...._  
     “Somewhere drinking something. You can go find them if you want. I’m going to stand watch at the door with Mingyu incase one of them tries to make a break for it. And before you say anything, yes, that has happened before.” You smiled and rolled your eyes at Vernon as you walked away. Taking another sip, you spot Seokmin and Seungkwan.  
    “Hey Opp- are you guys already drunk?” You gaped at the two as they stared each other down with red faces.  
    “N-noooooooooo! I’m *hiccup* perfectly ine. I can’t *hiccup* say the same bout hummm.” Seokmin slurred, pointing at Seungkwan accusingly. Seungkwan rolled his eyes.  
     “As if. You sound so out of it, I bet you could drink another shot without passing out.” You watched as Seokmin narrowed his eyes at his friend.   
    “Drink offfff. Righ noww.” They both grabbed their half filled cups at DK’s words and started chugging them down. By the time you tried to stop them, they had already drank them all.  
    “I wwwiiinnnn!” Seungkwan coughed out with a smile before his face fell right onto the table with a thud. Seokmin started to laugh at him, but within seconds he found a similar fate. You shook your head at them as you walked back to the two people in your group who couldn’t drink and informed them of their friends’ situation.   
    “They do that every time we do this. I’ll go watch them. By the way, just ask someone in our group to buy to another one of ‘Mingyu’s drinks’ when you’ve finished that one. You’re almost done already, so go easy.” You blinked in surprise at the werewolf’s words and looked at your glass. _When did I drink all of this?_ You thought as you walked away to find more people.   
     “Hey Y/n!” You turned to see Seungcheol and most of the others at a large booth in the corner. You smiled and pushed through the semi large crowd of people in the bar.   
    “Hey Oppas.” You waved at them and put down your, now empty, glass down on the table. You can now see that the table holds everyone except Jihoon, Chan, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung.   
     “Wow, already finished one! Well, I’m not going to allow you another one until later so you don’t get knocked out too fast. Sit down with us.” Seungcheol says as he pulls you into the booth beside him. The rest of the guys carry one their previous conversations about random stuff. You notice Junhui is a little more giggly than usually. Wonwoo’s pronunciation sounds sober, the sentences he says and the goofy smile that appears on his face every so often, suggests that he too is drunk. You smile and rest your head on the leader’s shoulder as the group lets out a collective laugh. Seungcheol stiffens as you hug his arm, but soon relaxes.  
    “You good?” He whispers softly to you. You looked up at him and noticed that he really smelled of alcohol this close. Very close. _If I moved forward just a bit... no._ You stop yourself from doing anything more and just smile at his staring blank face.  
    “Yep! Though I am getting a little thirsty....”  
    “No. No more drinks right now.” You pout at him, making him blush.  
    “Fine. Do you know where the others could be? I want to see how everyone experiences the bar.” The leader looked like he was about to say something, but  Minghao interrupted him.   
    “A few of the rest of us are over in the other corner.” S. Coups shot The8 a deadly look, but the Chinese boy just shrugged. You smiled at him and got up.   
    “Thanks Huo Oppa!” You said as you started into the crowd.   
    “Have fun, just not too much!” You heard Joshua’s voice sound as you started into the crowd, making you smile. It took a bit of searching before you found them.  
    “There you are!” You smiled as you slid into what looked like the only other booth in this place. Soonyoung, with a mumbling Chan on one shoulder and a bright red faced sleeping Jihoon leaning on his other shoulder, giggled lightly as he waved at you, signaling to you that they were all three drunk. You looked over to Jeonghan, who was sitting opposite of you, and noticed that he seemed the most sober of them. He smiled back at you.  
    “Want another drink? You don’t look like you’ve had more than one.” You nodded to him and he slipped out the booth and into the crowd with ease. Suddenly you felt a weight on your shoulder.  
     “Get out while you still can. Jeonghan Hyung is relentless. He got Jihoon to drink so much he passed out and he is ready to finish the rest of us off. Help.” You laughed at the maknae and petted his sweaty hair down. He sighed contently and cuddled his sweaty head into your shoulder. You were in the process of telling Chan how gross he was when Jeonghan returned.  
     “Here we are!! Drink up.” He said as he set down three glasses down, one for him, one for you, and one for Dino, no drink for Hoshi since he was already asleep. You looked over at your drink and it hit you, you didn’t tell him what to get you. The drink was a mix of different colors. It was beautiful, no doubt, but you were afraid of what it would taste like. You were about to ask when Chan started whining.  
     “Hyung!! I thought that I could have a good night with no mind control.” Jeonghan laughed as he took a sip of his drink that matched yours. You glanced down to see that the maknae didn’t have a drink like yours and Jeonghan’s. His was a shot glass filled with a clear liquid.   
     “It’s just a tiny cup. It’s hardly a mouthful. Are you too baby to drink it?” The older teased. It wasn’t even a second later when Dino downed the glass with a lethal glare at Jeonghan. The oldest laughed as the maknae cuddled into your arm and promptly fell asleep.   
     “What’s wrong with your drink, Y/n? You don’t seem to be drinking it.” The angel said with a smile.   
     “Nothing’s wrong with it. I just... never mind.” You said as you tentatively took a sip. You looked up at Jeonghan with wide eyes.   
     “Good right?” You nodded vigorously at him as he laughed and also took a sip.

 

     “I thought I told you not to drink too much too fast.” Mingyu tutted as he picked you up from a table of three sleeping boys. He was glad that Jeonghan told him about you before he went frolicking around the bar to find some free drinks. He shakes his head as he adjusts you in his arms. You suddenly wrapped your arms around his neck and mumbled something.  
     “What was that?”  
     “I love you Gyu Oppa.” His heart skipped a beat at your words.  
      “Oh, what are we going to do with you?”


	26. Chapter 26: My I

Chapter 26  
    You woke up slowly the next morning. You braced yourself for the splitting headache and nausea that you were always flows a night out of drinking, but you were surprised when there were neither.   
     You opened your eyes to see your second surprise: a single beautiful white wing was wrapped around you while the other was tucked into the back of the angel. Joshua was still fast asleep, his head on the pillow right beside you, making you two impossibly close.   
     To get your mind off of that, you decide to look towards your window, which was only providing a sliver of light from the rising sun. You slipped from Joshua’s grip and grabbed everything you needed to get ready.  
     After you finished you decided to go back to your room to see if Joshua was still asleep, only to find him not there. Just then you heard some banging pots in the kitchen. _Maybe...._

 

      “You’re up early, especially considering how you were conked out hard last night.” Mingyu chuckled at you as you walked into the kitchen where he was cooking up some grits and omelets. You smiled at him, glad to get rid up the taste of Jeonghan’s drink concoction from last night. _What made me even think it was good? Probably Jeonghan and his powers...._  
    “Yeah, well I feel fine, which is odd, since Monsta X had plenty of stories about when they had hangovers...” Mingyu’s laughs sounds a bit suspicious to you, so you look over with a raised eyebrow.  
    “Well.... I know what it’s like after a first time like yours, so I took one of Seungkwan’s elixirs that he takes to help him after some drinks and I made you drink some when you were half passed out.” You smiled at him.  
     “That’s so sweet, Mingyu Oppa. Should I start to wake the others up? I’m pretty sure it will take longer for them to get ready today than usual.” You said, causing Mingyu to turn to you.  
    “Ok, so this works like a scavenger hunt. Jeonghan and Seungcheol always end up in the same bed, since Seungcheol is clingy when he’s drunk and Jeonghan just wants to sleep. Jihoon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan are in their respective rooms because they always fall asleep and have to be dragged to their beds. Soonyoung is almost always hugging the toilet sometime after he wakes up. Minghao and I, me for reference if this happens again, are usually good at holding down our alcohol because we drink wine together a lot, so we can make it back to our beds. Wonwoo is usually passed out on the couch because he is smart enough to find a decent place to sleep, but he ended up in my room this time. Joshua ends up in someone’s bed, if not his own, and sometimes switches rooms while he is still half asleep. Vernon.... he’s usually where Seungkwan is. Now for Junhui and Chan.... they could be anywhere. I’m not kidding when I say that we’ve had to get Junhui off the room.” Mingyu shakes his head and you laugh at his statement. You hug him close for a few seconds.  
     “Ok. I’ll get everyone up, don’t worry Oppa, just pay attention to the food. I won’t eat burnt breakfast.” You turn and start to head up the stairs. 

 

  
    “First off.... Hoshi.” You said softly as you pushed open the bathroom door and there was a werecat boy who looked more like a hamster, wasn’t there earlier this morning, and he was hugging the toilet. You smiled as you pulled him off of what he was hugging and stood him up.  
     “Wake up. Get ready.” You whispered with a fond smile as you handed him his toothbrush that you had already put some toothpaste on. Soonyoung hummed as he slowly put it in his mouth and started brushing. _One down, eleven more to go._ You thought as you headed to the bedroom that should be occupied by Seungkwan, Junhui, and Chan.  
    “Morning sunshines.” You said as you flipped on the lights. Seungkwan grumbled and sat up, making you almost want to laugh, since he looked very very angry, but his hair was sticking up everywhere.  
    “I just got to sleep. Joshua came in here and started to cuddle with Vernon.” You were surprised when Vernon and Joshua’s heads popped up from the bed that had been pushed together with Seungkwan’s.  
    “Morning. Don’t mind about Kwannie, he’s always like this when he’s hungover. And Joshua came in here early to heal my foot and fell asleep.” Seungkwan snorted something like, “Yeah right, just wait till I take some of my elixir” at Vernon’s words as he pushed himself out of the bed. You caught him before he could leave.  
     “If Soonyoung is trying to fall asleep in the bathroom again, then yell at him for me.” You say as you hugged him close. He mumbled as he walked away something like ‘he was going to do that anyway, but since you asked he would do it better’, which didn’t really make since because you don’t know how you can yell at someone better, but oh well.  
      “Ok. You two get up and that only leaves me... oh my gosh Seungkwan?” You leaked to the bathroom to see a very surprised looking Hoshi with a very angry looking Seungkwan standing behind him, nagging him to hurry very loudly. You calmed him down before heading to the next room.  
      “Wake up!” You sang as you pushed open the next door and turned on the light. In here, Jeonghan was asleep with Seungcheol, just as Mingyu had said, and Seokmin was in his own bed, also as Mingyu predicted. You smiled as you herded all the boys out the room. You went to the next room to see that there was only one occupant of the two beds.  
      “Come on Woozi Oppa, get up.” Jihoon huffed pulled the pillow back down over his head. You sighed and fought him for about 15 minutes before he finally got up and walked to the bathroom. Feeling proud of yourself, you went to find the rest.   
     “Wakey wakey!” The lights turn on to reveal a now awake Minghao and Wonwoo. The8 got up very slowly and made his way out with not another word and was mumbling something in Chinese that sounded oddly like ‘why is Wonwoo in Mingyu’s bed?’ You laughed as you hauled the other boy out up bed. You had a little celebratory smile on your face as you finally push the tall and sleepy Wonwoo towards the bathroom.  
      “Only two more....where could they be...”

 

 

  
     “I never would have guessed it.” You almost laughed when you found a sleeping Chan and a sleeping Junhui behind the house. They had curled as far as the could into the bushes that surrounded the house. You had glanced at the stove before coming outside, so you knew they still had thirty minutes, but you decided to play a little trick to wake them up faster.  
      “Wake up! Hurry you’ll be late. Hurry hurry!!” You yelled as you shook them awake. Surprised, both of them struggled to their feet and stumbled into the house. You laughed to yourself as you watched them go, feeling happy now that you finished the hard task you set out to do.   
      “Y/N!?! Why did you lie?!?!?”

 

 

  
     “Bye guys! Stay safe!” You yelled it the door after the boys as they finally got going to work. You sighed happily and turned to face you guardian for the day, who seemed like he might need you to take care of him more than you needed him to take care of him.  
     “I’m still mad about the joke.” Junhui grumbled as he looked at you like he was an angry toddler, making you unintentionally giggle and hug him tightly.  
     “Good day to you too, Oppa. What’s plan for today?” Junhui smiled begrudgingly at you, probably remembering the way you greeted him yesterday.  
     “I want to just stay here, relax, and watch some movies. Any preferences?” You grinned slyly as an answer to Jun came into you mind suddenly.  
     “Twilight!”  
     “Ew. You’re gross.”

 

 

    About 10 minutes later, you two were sitting on the couch and watching reruns of Twilight, despite his protests.  
    “This show is not like real life. Vampires aren’t always hot and they don’t have extra powers like that, unless you mean walking in the sun a power, although everyone can do that. Also, vampires aren’t cold to the touch or immortal. That’s just for the romance part.” Junhui pouted at the screen as he ranted about vampire misconceptions. For some reason, your brain lacked the self control it usually has with thoughts and you decided to blurt out what you were thinking.  
     “But you’re a hot vampire.” You blushed as soon as the words came out your mouth. Junhui snapped his head to you and just stared at you with a blank face for a few moments before giggling.  
     “Oh Y/n, you’re so sweet.” You sigh as he glances away from you to look with disgust at the TV screen as the two main roles kissed. Shaking his head, he turned back to look at you.  
    “How about I show you my power instead of watching this... this thing.” You smiled, trying to stop the embarrassment of what you had said come into your mind again.   
     He smiled back, this time with all his teeth. But this time, his canines shot out and became longer than normal. You gasped as you say a small trail of blood come from the gums above his vampire teeth. He licked the blood away with a quick swipe of his tongue.  
    “Sorry, they do that sometimes.” He said with a blush spreading across his cheeks.   
     “How about you ask me your questions, since I can’t really show you how I drink blood.” You thought for a moment before answering.  
    “Does all blood taste the same?”  
    “Nope. A tastes sweet, while B is more sour or spicy, like a hotpot. I like it when you put them together and get a sweet and sour mix. It’s really good.”  
    “Do you have to drink blood?”   
    “No, but it’s better for me to have some time to time, to keep my thirst in check.”  
    “How long has it been?”  
    “Hmm... a few weeks I think. I’m due to get some soon. And before you say a thing, no, I’m not going to take your blood.”  
     “But-“  
     “Nope. Stop right there. Let’s just relax and watch something else. Hmm.... oh! Here’s a good show. I love Frozen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff in this is from Junhui’s Chinese web drama he was in


	27. Chapter 27: Dream Night by Astro part one

Chapter 27  
     After the movie and dinner, you, naturally, started to feel sleepy. Junhui noticed that, so he picked you up off your feet and carried you up the stairs despite your cute protests. _Cute? What? You can’t start thinking like that Junhui, if you get too close, you could hurt her._ Junhui shook his head of his thoughts as he placed you down on your bed.  
   “Stay with me please Junnie Oppa.” You pouted up at him, fluttering your lashes, making his heart beat faster.  
   “S-Sorry Y/n, I can’t tonight, but maybe soon.” He said, smiling at you as he tucked you in. You huffed, but didn’t argue as he left, something he was thankful for. _What am I going to do...._ He thought to himself as he walked downstairs and grabbed a drink. After a few minutes, the door opened.  
    “Is she asleep?” Seungcheol asked as he entered the house followed by the rest of Seventeen. Junhui nodded as he sipped some cola.  
    Upstairs, you were asleep, but not peacefully.

 

 

    “What’s the difference between oil and water when they are both poured into a container together?” You watched intently as your teacher had a half cup of oil in one hand and a half cup of water in the other. Your teacher put down one cup on each side of a bigger container before she turned back to face you.  
   “Do you know, Y/n, or are you just going to stare at me?” She asked sternly, making your six year old self feel bad.  
    “Sorry teacher, but I do not know that. Can you teach me?” You asked the same thing you say every time she teaches you. The women nodded with a somewhat proud smile on her face.  
    “Of course I will. Watch as I pour the oil in. See how nothing has happened except that it conformed to the shape of its new container?” You nodded, eagerly awaiting want would happen next.  
     “Now watch as I pour in the water.” You watched as your teacher the water into the container slowly.  
    “Wow!” You gasped as you watched the water seemingly slide right through the oil and go to the bottom of the container as the oil floated on top of the water. The teacher smiled.  
   “Yes, wow is correct. This example shows how They are like the oil and everyone like you are the water.” She waited for you to say what you were supposed to say, so you did.  
    “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand teacher. Can you please tell me how?” The teacher nodded approvingly.  
    “That’s ok, I will tell you how. You and everyone like you are like the water, always coming and going, sometimes strong, sometimes weak, and able to do the impossible. They are like the oil, always above you no matter how hard you try.” You gulped and nodded softly under your teacher’s stern gaze. Your gaze stuck to the floor.  
     “Yes. That’s right.” The woman was practically beaming as you watched her carefully from the cover of your eyes.  
    “You’re so smart and such a good little asset. You’ll make it so far.” You felt your heart leap from her complement. You finally look up to find that she wasn’t there. Neither was the water and oil. Or the table. Or anything other than the stone floor and walls.  
    “You remember this, don’t you? Even if you tried to forget, you’ll remember it all. Every word. Every breath. Every terrible thing that happened here. Every good thing that happened here.” You gritted your teeth as a voice, neither male nor female, echoed in the room. It came from a big dark form of blackness. But you could feel it in your bones. This was Them.  
    “Nothing good ever happened here!” You shouted at the darkness, only to hear its ugly chuckle.  
    “Oh Y/n... you never knew all of our horrors. You were spoiled. Yes, you might not believe it, but compared to some, you had it great.” The form walked, more like glided, towards you as you frowned.  
    “So you don’t believe me. That’s expected, since you had to do some tough things, but at least you didn’t have to stay with one group all the time. Or not meet anyone. Or even die. You’re not the first asset, you know.” The dark floated upwards and spun around you slowly.  
     “I know.” You said quietly as it got back to your front. Your words cause it to stop its movement.  
     “Hmm... but do you know what happened to them?” You found yourself softly shaking your head submissively, like you trusted Them. Another ugly chuckle.  
    “Awww you’re so cute when you act like that. Keep it up. Now, back to what I was saying, there were more than one asset before you. You are the oldest living as of now. There first was the Tfboys, a group of three assets, my first ones ever. They... were perfect. They all lived to be 18-19 years old. Then all at once, boom... they all died. One by one. It was odd.” Your chest ached as you imagined three boys like yourself, but younger, die. It made your blood boil a bit.  
    “We decided it was from the over simulation of one than one asset in the same place at the same time. Then we made Samuel. He... he was sweet, for lack of better words. Innocent would be better I guess. Either way, he was put with a large group of hybrids to see how it worked out. He passed too young, I’m afraid.” You gritted your teeth, wishing that this thing could be a physical person you could hit. All that came into your mind was Wonwoo and him telling you the story of his lost teammate, his brother.  
    “Again, we analyzed it. He was put into the group since he could fully function, so we decided to have a training period to help the survival rate. And, all the previous ones had been male. Then we made you. If we hadn’t done so much research, than you would be here today.” The thing’s genderless voice sounded like the owner was... smiling.  
    “So what does this have to do with me being spoiled?” Yet another chuckle.  
    “Oh, Y/n. It has everything to do with it. We let you go and meet lots of people and taught you different languages. We gave you private schooling and even gave you complements on how you were doing. If that’s not spoiling, then what is?” The darkness questioned, making you wrinkle your nose is disgust.  
    “Maybe, I don’t know, not killing people I care about?” You countered.  
   “Oh, BTS. That’s right, that means you’re alone now, another thing we gave you that the other side world doesn’t always: a roof over your head. And we can give those you lost back to you. You could tell us where they were buried and we could try to genetically remake them. It might not work, but for you, we’ll try.” You narrowed your eyes at the figure. _At least They don’t know that I am staying with someone else now.... I don’t want to get Seventeen hurt._  
     “What makes you say that I would tell you that? And why are you being so nice to me? And why are we even talking? How?” You gritted your teeth again because of the grating sound of Their laugh.  
    “You don’t have to tell us, but I thought maybe you wanted to have them back. I am nice to you because I want you back. You are my favorite little asset and it’s dull and mediocre without you. Really, I wanted some good help that only you could provide. That’s why I wanted to talk to you: to ask you to come back, or we’ll find you. How this is happening... well, let’s just say that I have some new hybrids for you to meet. Until me meet again Y/n.” You wanted to ask more questions, but you knew it would be a waste of breath. The blackness seemed to back away from you and then fly full speed at you. It crashed through you as you screamed.

 

 

   “Y/n shhh. It’s ok. You’re here. I’m here. You’re safe. Y/n shhhhh.” You woke up panting in someone’s arms. You were all sweating and your face had tears running down it. Your throat hurt. It took a moment before you realized what happened. _I.... i was dreaming...._  
   “Y/n shhh now. You’ll wake the others up now.” You realized that you were stilling crying hard enough to be making ugly crying noises. The arms unwrapped themselves from around you to wipe your tears away, letting you finally see their face.  
    “Minghao? What are you doing up?” You asked as he pulled you into his chest and rubbed your back softly.  
    “Sleep well and I heard you making noise, so I decided to see what was wrong. You were crying in your sleep and all the sudden you just screamed. Luckily, I think the others didn’t wake up to that.” Minghao said, making you sigh in relief. Maybe I can just think this over a bit and process what just happened. You thought.  
    “Oh ok. Thanks Huo Oppa. You can go to sleep now, I’ll be fine.”  
    “Oh... I see. You don’t want me here?”  
    “No Oppa, of course I want you here. I just-“  
    “Relax. I was joking. I’ll go to bed now, just, make sure to get me if you need someone, ok?” You nodded and he smiled at you as he slipped from the bed and out the door. You sighed and laid down again, staring at the ceiling.  
    “What do I do? Was this a dream, or something real? Should I tell the others about it?” You whispered softly to yourself as the minutes passed and you couldn’t figure out a thing.  
    “Y/n? Are...are you awake?” You sat up and looked over to the door.  
    “Wonwoo Oppa?” You whispered as you narrowed your eyes to see if you could see him any better as he nodded.  
    “It’s me. I... I just couldn’t sleep so I came to check on you.” Wonwoo said as he walked over and sat down on your bed.  
    “I’m fine... did you want me come and sleep with you? Did you have a bad dream?” You teased lightly, but he nodded with a serious face.  
    “Yes I do and yes I did. I....need some company.” You felt so bad for him, but at the same time your heart skipped a beat because he came to you, not anyone else, for comfort.  
   “Of course I’ll sleep with you Oppa. Go back to your bed and I’ll come in a minute.” He nodded and left the room, leaving you to sigh all alone. You slowly got up and stretched before heading out to go to Wonwoo. As you walked down the hall, something grabbed your hand.  
    “Shhh it’s me. Don’t scream.” You turned to see a sleepy Jihoon.  
    “Why are you up?” You asked.  
    “I’m up to use the bathroom. Why are you up?” He asked. You were going to lie, but something about him told you that there was no need to.  
    “Going to sleep with Wonwoo.” Woozi seemed a little sad at your words.  
    “Oh... ok. Well, if you want to talk, I’m here.” Before you could even say anything else, he pulled you into a hug. Your eyes widened in surprise.  
    “I... ok. I’ll talk to you if I need something. I love you Jihoonie Oppa.” You said as he pulled away from the hug. You were pretty sure that he was blushing as he retreated to his room, but you couldn’t tell from the dark. You turned and continued to Wonwoo’s room with a smile on your face.


	28. Chapter 28: Dream Night part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ex members https://www.google.com/amp/s/aminoapps.com/c/k-pop/amp/blog/seventeen-ex-members/8rIm_u8rk4G1Dd4N0443WpgVoBP1Rw

Chapter 28  
    Wonwoo’s heart was pounding as you entered the room and curled beside him in his bed. _She’s so nice. So sweet. Even though I hurt her once, she still cares. I need to tell her.... the secret._ He thought as you yawned and rubbed your eyes.  
   “I-I need to tell you something.” Wonwoo wanted to facepalm from how he just blurted out with no thought into it whatsoever. You blinked up at him.   
    “Ok...” _Great, now this sounds like a confession Wonwoo. Good going._  
    “It’s... it’s...” He stumbled over what he wanted to say. _You can’t say anything.... you promised to wait till the right time. So what am I going to say?_ He sighed.  
    “It’s about my dream.” _Wow good thinking._ Wonwoo thought sarcastically to himself.  
    “What about it?” You asked. _Well, I guess I have to tell her now._   
   “It was about Samuel...”  
   “Oh... do you want to talk about it?” _No. It hurts about it every time I think about it._  
“Yeah... Samuel was basically given to all of us when he was really young. We raised him up from an early age. Before we knew each other, we raised him. He would get passed around some of the more mature and stable ones of us, but was raised a lot by Jeonghan, Joshua, and Vernon, which is why he speaks English. When we became a group, we all figured this out.” He pauses for a minute and just looked down at you. _Almost like we do for you..._ Wonwoo thought.   
    “What was so bad about this dream?” You asked, snapping Wonwoo back into reality.   
    “Well... it showed all the times I took care of him before Seventeen. I thought that I had been the only one to take care of him at the time. He didn’t even mention it when he was old enough to know. I thought that our bond was special, even if it wasn’t strong. When my time in Seventeen came, though, I realized how wrong I was. Samuel was so much more comfortable around Joshua and Vernon and even Junhui sometimes, even though he didn’t meet him till he got into Seventeen. I felt hurt and sad. Mingyu and Soonyoung were the ones to cheer me up. I thought that maybe I could strengthen my bond. So I tried. And failed. You know that whole story. Then, we found him passed out. We took him to the guards. Next morning they came in and told us he was dead. We couldn’t go and see his body. After that, the memories stopped, but the dream didn’t.” Wonwoo sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that he could forget it and not want to cry.  
    “What do you mean?” You asked. He knew he couldn’t just leave off like that, even though he wanted to.  
   “A voice came. It said, ‘How do you know he didn’t die? He could be alive? Why don’t you go back to Them and find out?’ When I said no, it laughed. It said, ‘Ok, you can choose the hard way. You’ll see him either way.’ Then I woke up. What does that mean? He’s still alive?” Wonwoo suddenly gripped your arms, trying to show you how serious he was about this. You just looked at him.  
    “I don’t know. What do you think?” You asked, catching him off guard.  
    “I... It was just a dream. He... he can’t be alive. The day he fainted, we all felt it. We felt him leave us. So why did I dream this? Was it just some odd nightmare, or was it a sign?” Suddenly you placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek softly. Wonwoo blinked down at you.   
    “I can’t tell you that, but I can wish for it to be just a dream and nothing more. I don’t want to leave you Oppa. I love you.” You looked like you were ready to cry, so he pulled you into a hug.  
    “I love you too.”

 

 

     “H-h-h-h-Hyungs? A-are you awake?” Junhui opened his eyes to see a crying Chan sitting up in bed. Jun glanced over to see Seungkwan was gone out of his bed. _Where could he be?_  
     “Hyungs? Are you ok? I-if you’re hurt, I-I-I...” the boy started to sob harder, causing Junhui to sit up quickly and rush over to the maknae’s bed.   
     “Shhh Channie, I’m fine. What’s wrong?” _I’ve never seen him cry._  
     “I had a nightmare. It was from back we were with Them. I was went I lost control and hurt Doyoon and how a week later, he died. Then a voice said, ‘See, you need more training to stop you from hurting others. If you go back to Them, then you can be sure that you’ll never lost control like that again. We’ll see you soon, either way.’ Then I woke up. What does that mean? Am I going to hurt someone again? Kill someone? Is Them coming to get us? Do they know where we live?” Jun shushed the younger as he hugged him. Dino cried into Junhui’s shoulder at he rubbed his back.  
     “No, you will never hurt anyone. You are Lee Chan for crying out loud! You’re perfect.” He soothed the maknae while trying to sooth himself. _What do you know, Junhui? You had a dream like that. Remember fighting with Ming Ming? Two days later, boom, dead. Then a voice told you that you need to go back to Them now, or They will find you later anyway._ He shook the thoughts away as a few tears fell down his own cheeks. He had never cried before this. Never.

 

 

     The next morning you woke up before Wonwoo and slipped out the bed. You got ready and went to the kitchen silently. Something in you was scared now. Too scared to ask for help from the others, not wanting them to get hurt. _This wasn’t just a rare nightmare for me, it was a message. What does it mean?_  
    “What are you doing up?” You turned your head to see a fresh and bright Seokmin. You shrugged in reply.  
    “Just... up.” He kept his smile, but raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
    “Ok... did you see well last night?”   
    “Yes. Did you?” Lies.  
    “Yep! Like a log.” More lies. You could tell, but you weren’t going to question him. Instead, you put on a fake smile.  
    “That’s good. So, who am I with today Oppa?” You grabbed a box of cookies that seemed to be new from the pantry and out one for you and one for DK.  
    “Thank you and today it’s Mingyu as far as I know, though I could be wrong.” He said as he bit into a cookie. _How can he be so carefree at a time like this? Where you’re having dreams of terrible memories and the people who let those terrible things happen._ You thought, eating some of the cookie you had and wondering what the day would bring.

 

 

    “Goodbye.” You said to the last person, Minghao. He smiled and hugged you.   
    “If you need me, then you can get me at anytime.” The8 said as he walked out with the others and shut the door.  
    “Are you ready for the day I planned?” Mingyu asked excitedly as he picked you up and spun you around, making you laugh.  
    “Yes, yes! What did you plan?” You said as he set you down.  
    “Come with me and you’ll see.”

 

 

    “Why are we here?”   
    “You’ll see. Why do you seem to doubt that this will be fun? I’m the best at planning.” Mingyu sat as you two approached the tree house. Before you could say anything else, he let out a long, high pitched whistle. You were going to say something when you heard the bushes start moving. Suddenly, a tiny white dog bound over to Mingyu.  
    “Aji!!! Have you missed daddy?” You watched as the werewolf picked up the tiny puppy and let the dog lick his face as he laughed.  
    “You have a dog?” He looked at you blankly as you said that.  
    “Isn’t it obvious? This is my secret dog, Aji. You can’t tell the others about Aji.” You rolled your eyes at him as he petted his pet.  
    “Ok I will. Can I play with Aji too?”  
    “Of course you can, just....don’t take all the love.”


	29. Chapter 29: Drift Away

Chapter 29

    “We’re home!! Where’s Mingyu?” Seungcheol asked as he came in the door, pulling you into a tight hug. You smile.

    “Off to bed early. We had a full day.”

   “Really? What happened?” Jeonghan questioned as he followed the last person in. Your mind worked quickly for an answer that didn’t include the dog.

   “We... jump when to the tree house and he showed me his wolf form and we played fetch.” You smiled. It wasn’t a lie, actually. That did happen.

    “What did you think of the great beast?” Seungkwan asked, causing everyone to laugh lightly at his joke.

    “He was.... pretty much what I expected, honestly. He just looked like a regular wolf.” You said, making all of them to chuckle again.

    “So, who wants some take out?”

 

 

 

 

    Night came again, much quicker than you liked it to. You sat in your bed, alone, waiting for sleep to claim you. _No. I’m not going to be weak. I’m not going to just sit here a do nothing. I need to talk to someone._ You thought as you slipped from bed and tiptoed down the hallway to Seungcheol’s room. You looked to see Jihoon passed out in his own bed, so you made your way to the leader’s bed.

   “You awake?” You asked timidly. Seungcheol stirred.

   “Yeah...... why?” He responded tiredly.

   “I needed to talk to someone and I’ve been told Jihoon is a heavy sleeper. Can I talk?”

    “Of course. What do you need to talk about?” You didn’t know what to say to him, so you got yourself some time to think of an answer as you got into the bed and let him back hug you.

   “I had a dream last night....”

   “Oh, and?”

   “And I don’t know what to think of it. It wasn’t good, but I think it’s more than just a dream.”

   “What should I say to help?”

   “Tell me anything will be ok and that you and the rest of Seventeen will stay with me forever.” You said this to the last two groups you were with. _Why do I do this every time?_

    “And you’ll be ok then? If I say that?” Seungcheol asked after a few beats of silence.

    “Only if you mean it.”

   “Everything will be ok and we will stay with you for.... as long as humanly possible.” Something in you didn’t like that, but you excepted it and fell into sleep.

 

 

 

    “Do you want to go ahead with the plans yet?” A voice crackled through the computer. They sighed before answering.

    “Not yet. I need to send my message to the rest of the runaway hybrids. Who is next?” The person on the other side hesitated as they flipped through a book as quietly as they could, causing They to sigh impatiently.

    “Um.... oh, here it is! It’s a group called Monsta X.”

 

 

     Hey!!!! I wanted to say today that this was very short because I have decided something. After thinking about the way I previously presented the individual chapter with you and Seventeen here, I only showed you and that person the whole time and then maybe something would come and you would learn more of the story. Recently, however, it changed to be a sort of split this where half of the time you would be devoted to you and the member and the other half would be with the other members. I don’t know how you guys liked that or didn’t like that, so I’ve decided to ask and to make the next chapter like the older ones anyway. Thanks for reading all this a supporting me and it pains me to say that sadly, this story is soooo close to the climax and then the ultimate finish. Again, there is still a while to go with that, but I am sad to say, the ending is in sight. I hope all my readers will follow me still and read my other stories and such. Thanks for your support and all. You know who you are, the ones who helped me endlessly with this, whether with comments or with behind the scenes help. Anyway, this is the end of this little talk so, hope you enjoyed!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30: Pretty U

Chapter 30  
     You woke up, this time having Seungcheol still there. He smiled down at you softly.   
     “Time to get up Y/n.” You nodded slowly as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You looked back at the tried leader as you ran a hand through his hair, before getting up to get ready for the day.  
     “You need a haircut. All of you do.” He chuckled as your words.  
     “Maybe we’ll do that soon.” You smiled at the oldest as you slipped from his shared room to start your day.

 

  
     “I’m sorry Oppa...” You apologized to him as he stared at you, wide eyed, mouth hanging out in shock.  
    “What do you mean you don’t like shopping?” Seungkwan said finally, shaking his head. You shrugged with a small smile. _He is just too cute when he’s surprised._  
    “I don’t know, I just never found it enjoyable. Plus, I don’t even need new clothes, I still have a closet full. How about I just go with you and then help you pick out your own clothes?” He didn’t seem satisfied at this, but he gave in.   
    “Fine. Let’s go in the car, though, since we need to take the things we buy back to the house.” You smiled and headed with him to the car. Again he chose the car that Joshua took you to church in. He started rambling that soon the guys and him would to teach you to drive and such.  
    “When did you get your license Oppa?” He stopped to think for a moment before answering you.  
    “Not too long ago. I don’t really need to know how to drive since the others can take me places or I can catch the bus, but I wanted to learn anyways in case it came in handy, like now, for instance.” You both smiled at each other, Seungkwan only breaking the stare to buckle up. You followed suit, happy that he broke the eye contact before you started to blush. _This is going to be a long day._

 

 

    “This is literally the most expensive place in town.”  
    “But Minghao and Mingyu say it is the best to shop at, so we go here. Anyway, it’s nice....and I can show off my power here.” Seungkwan smiled slyly as he pulled you along with him. Although you didn’t enjoy anything like this, you could tell you would this time because of the person you were with. Your heart beat a bit faster as you looked down at your connected hands. After a few minutes of him taking through the store and shooing the employees who were trying their hardest to sell him stuff, Seungkwan seemed to have finally found what he wanted.   
    “Ok. You stay here and wait by the dressing room and I’ll try some clothes on. Tell me how I look. Be honest please. Don’t move I’ll be right back.” He said before grabbing some things and heading into the changing room. You sighed and sat down to wait.

 

  
    “You look amazing Kwannie Oppa!”   
    “You said that the last three times I came out with something on.” Seungkwan pouted, making you smile at his cuteness.  
     “I’m sorry, but you always look so good!” He blushed at your words. You weren’t lying when you said that. He looked good in every outfit that he wore, though you did like the one he was wearing now the best, and you told him that much. It was a black suit jacket with a white button up underneath it and matching black pants. Although it was dressy and diffidently expensive, it didn’t look like it was too showy and he pulled it off amazingly.  
    “I’ll just get this one then. Let’s go to another section now!” Seungkwan said excitedly.

 

  
   “Seungkwan no.”  
   “Y/n yes!” Seungkwan said as he picked up two matching hoodies. They both had a small silver diamond design on the front where the right breast pocket would be, but the rest of the jacket was a different color. One was a blue color and one was a pink.   
     “Serenity blue for me and rose quartz pink for you! It’s perfect. Now you don’t have to wear that old black one all the time.” Something in you broke as he said that and you looked down at the one you were wearing. _I don’t wear this all the time. I just do sometimes and I just like it and.... well so what if I like wearing this? It reminds me of BTS even though that hurts. It helps me feel safe. I just... i..._ Your thoughts spun and you suddenly felt arms around you. You realized you had started crying.  
    “Oh my gosh.... I’m so sorry. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” You slowly looked up into Seungkwan’s confused eyes. _But I can’t just dwell on the past forever. I need to move on a bit._   
    “No. I.... I want you to buy that for me. It’ll be cute.” You sniffled as you wiped the tears from your eyes.   
    “Oh... ok. I’ll buy it for you. Do you want some new jewelry as well? I’ve been meaning to buy some myself.” Seungkwan said with a still concerned look on his face.  
    “Yeah sure. Also...... I love you so much Oppa.”

 

 

    “Now it’s time to check out and show you my magic!” He said happily. Seungkwan put everything down on the checkout counter as you waited to get checked out. Seungkwan looked around before taking out his wallet. There were only two twenties in it, not nearly enough to pay for what he got. He looked up at you to see if you were watching and then shook the money for a second. After he stopped he was holding multiple fifties in his hand.  
    “Oppa.... isn’t that illegal?” You asked. He shrugged with a sly smile.  
    “I haven’t seen a law that said ‘warlock hybrids can’t use magic to buy things’, but if I do, then I will stop.” You giggled at him as the employee finally came to ring you both up.

 

 

    After you both loaded the things into the car, Seungkwan’s phone buzzed. He read whatever it said with a confused frown on his face.  
   “Hmmm... it seems like the guys need me at work for a minute. Could you stay home by yourself for a bit? I mean, I know you can, but is that ok?” He asked. For a second, you wanted to say no, that it wasn’t, but you decided against that.   You were strong enough to stay alone even when you had no idea why or for how long.  
    “That’s fine Oppa. Just please hurry home safe with the others, ok? And can we eat before we leave?” Seungkwan smiled at you and hugged you close for just a moment.  
    “Sure. Let’s eat.”

 

 

  
    You were about to fall asleep when you heard the door open.   
    “Y/n? We’re home!” Soonyoung shouts from the door. You smiled as you raced from the couch you had been resting on to the door only to stop in your tracks.  
    “You.... you guys changed your hair?” You said as you looked at all of them. Soonyoung smiled at your surprised face.   
    “Yep! What you you think?” Seokmin said happily. You laughed as they all posed differently for you to see.   
    “You all look amazing, as always.” The boys all mumbled ‘thanks’ or the like as they split up and started to sit down in the living room and call the pizza place for dinner. 

 

  
    After dinner finally came and everyone had they’re fill, it was time to head up to bed. You walked up the stairs and to your room, hoping someone would ask to sleep with you, but no one did. Flopping down on your soft mattress, you thought of getting Jihoon or Minghao or someone to sleep with you, but you decided against it.   
    “Maybe I’ll have another dream to tell me what’s going to happen. I should see.” You whispered out loud to yourself as you stared at the ceiling. You stayed that way for a few seconds before moving to get ready for bed.

 

 

     “What are we going to say Seungcheol?” Joshua softly whispered to the leader as he slipped into Joshua’s bed. Joshua usually didn’t seek out Seungcheol like some did, but he found comfort in him at the moment. The other sighed.  
   “I have no clue. That call from Minhyuk scared me out of my mind. They are contacting everyone that was once theirs. Monsta X is on their way home to get out of danger. Maybe we should move too... but we can’t. We gave to stay strong. Please tell me we are ok Joshua. Please.” Joshua wiped the tear that fell down the elders cheek.   
    “We are ok. No matter what happens, we are ok.” The leader cries a little more before falling asleep with Joshua’s warmth. The angel boy sighed.   
    “May god bless us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, for the hair colors, it’s all the ones in the You Make My Day teaser pictures.


	31. Chapter 31: Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Btw, after this chapter I will not be naming chapters as songs until the endings. Watch Svt new Mv Oh My! if you haven’t already!!!

Chapter 31   
     You woke up slowly from a dreamless night. For a second, everything was calm. Well, it was until you started to freak out. _I... I didn’t dream last night! I didn’t have a nightmare at all. This is amazing! I might actually be getting better with letting the past be the past._ You thought happily as you sat up and started to get ready for the day.

 

 

     “Pop tarts for breakfast.” A now black haired Minghao said giggling as he gave you a silver package of the food and then raced away from Mingyu, who was apparently trying to tickle the other. You smiled softly as you took a bite of your Pop tart.  
     “Y/n!! I am here to give you an amazing day after the torture you experienced yesterday with the evil Seungkwan.” You turned to see a grey-blue haired Hoshi. He swept you up into his arms as you covered your full mouth, trying not to choke while you laughed. Seungkwan, shaking his blonde head, whined that he did not torture you and that he was not evil.   
    “I assure you that you are safe in my hands!”  
    “About as safe as being in the hands of a hamster.”  
   “A very capable hamster though.” Seokmin countered Seungkwan, causing the younger to roll his eyes. Soonyoung put you down so he could hug and pet the laughing sunshine hybrid’s purplish dyed hair.  
    “Sorry to break up the beautiful moment you are having, but it’s time to go.” Jihoon, whose blonde hair was styled back nicely, stated. A light brown mullet sporting Seungcheol clung to the short boy’s back as Woozi trudged out the door, saying goodbye to you quietly. You finished your Pop tart as they all bid you a good day as they left. You turned to the werecat.  
    “What are we doing today my Prince?” You asked playfully as you sat down the other Pop tart, still in its packaging, on the table. Hoshi giggles cutely as he hugged you loosely.   
    “I want to give you a bit of a break today, so.... how about we stay here?” Soonyoung cocked his head, making you want to pet down his hair and poke his slightly cubby cheek. _Control yourself a bit, Y/n._  
    “Sure, that’s fine.”

 

 

   “Can I show you a dance I’ve been working on?”  
   “Umm... sure? What kind of dance?”   
   “Let me turn on some music and I’ll show you!” Soonyoung smiled as he start tapping on his phone. For a second his brows furrowed in confusion before he looked up at you with a smile of innocence.  
    “Hey could you... help me? I can work electronic... things.” He said as he shook his phone like he was shaking a person in an intense investigation. You giggled and took his phone.   
    “Which song is it?”  
    “Umm... that one!” Hoshi said excitedly as you scrolled down his playlist. You nodded and sat down on the couch before hitting play.

 

(Btw the song is his solo Touch.)

 

    “That was amazing!!” You clapped loudly as he finished. It took everything in you to not blush at the very.... sensual song.   
    “Awww thanks! Jihoonie helped me with the recording of it.” Soonyoung smiled he plopped down beside you. You pinched you nose and gagged jokingly.  
    “Ewww Oppa, you smell. You need a bath to bet rid of all the sweat.” Hoshi laughed and hugged you as you wriggled, trying to get away from him.  
    “There’s no escape!!!”  
    “I thought that my Prince was supposed to save me from things!”  
    “I can’t save you from myself.” You both laughed as he started tickling your sides. You retaliate back and you both collapse onto the floor in a heap. After a few minutes of resting, Hoshi finely sits up.   
    “We can eat lunch now and then I’ll show you my power, cause I’m famished.” You smile weakly and nod as he pulls you up to your feet. He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
    “Well, you see.... you have to make something back I am banned from ever using the kitchen. And I didn’t even do anything!”

 

 

    “Those were some good lunch omelets.”   
    “Awww thanks Soonyoung.”  
    “So... does you calling us by our real name with no ‘Oppa’ attached mean... that maybe you’re getting more used to us?” You paused as you were both walking outside.   
    “I.... I guess so.” You said quietly as you looked down at the new hoodie and locket you were wearing. You picked the locket up gently and opened it to be greeted with a picture of Seventeen on one side and a picture of you on the other.   
    “What was that Y/n?”  
    “I said that is does mean that. I’m happy here.” Hoshi smiles as you looked up at him.   
    “Aww Yay!” He hugged you tightly before pulling away to skip down the back steps. You smiled and followed behind him until he turned around to face you. He stopped so abruptly that you almost crashed your face into him. Fortunately, and a bit unfortunately, you didn’t.  
    “Stay here while I change form.” He said merrily as he turned and run into the woods. After waiting for a few minutes, you were starting to get worried and even thought of going after him. That was when he appeared.  
     “You’re.... beautiful.” You gasped as Soonyoung, a giant tiger, came up to you purring. You put a hand out and he rubbed his face against it, causing you to laugh.   
     “I’ve always wanted a cat.” You joker as you scratch his head again. Hoshi looked up at you when you stopped petting you. Suddenly, he jumped up and started growling at you. No... something behind you.   
    “Wha.... Minghao?” You gasped as you turned around. The8 was standing on the stairs of the house, consumed by flames. He didn’t even spare you a glance as he walked down the stairs, keeping his glare fixed on Soonyoung. What is going on here? You thought. You opened you mouth to speak, but you were cut off by Mingyu suddenly bursting through the door of the house.  
    “Seungkwan says that if you wear out the fire proof charm him put on the house... Hao? Soon?” The tall boy rushed down the stairs to the flaming boy. Minghao looked at Mingyu for a few second, whispering something you couldn’t hear over the growl of the tiger behind you. The werewolf turned to face you, but also kept him eyes trained on Hoshi. In less than a few seconds, Mingyu was in wolf form. He growled and yapped at Soonyoung, who hissed back. Mingyu glanced up at Minghao, who nodded, before he backed away. Minghao started walking to the tiger, whose tail was lashing wildly.  
    “Guys, don’t fight! What’s wrong?” You pleaded, but the Chinese boy shook his head.   
    “You don’t understand Y/n.” Minghao said as he finally stopped right in front of Soonyoung. Hoshi roared so loudly in Minghao’s face you had to cover you ears. Afterwards, there was a few seconds of silence before The8 stopped burning and he bend over slightly.   
    The air was filled with his cute giggles. Mingyu, now in human form, was laughing along with him. You noticed now that the rest of Seventeen were standing on the porch, trying not to laugh. You look back at Minghao and Hoshi to see the tiger hybrid lift his paw playful towards the fire hybrid like he was going to hit him. At that moment, The8 stood up straight and held a flaming hand up to stop Soonyoung, who stopped and turned into human form only to fall on the ground a laughing mess.  
     “It was... a joke?” You said finally, causing the members who were not laughing to start. You wrinkled you nose in disgust, but had already started smiling by the time a red haired Jeonghan made it down the steps to hug you. You hugged him back with no hesitation.  
    “Don’t hate us for this please.” Your heart skipped a beat as his voice vibrated from his chest where you placed you ear.   
    “Of course I won’t hate you. I could never.” The laughter died down as you realized something.

 

  
    “Wait... why are you home early today?” Jeonghan tensed up at your words, but almost immediately relaxed, hoping you didn’t notice that, as Seungcheol explained.  
    “Oh, well we finished our word and H^2 said we could have the rest of the day off to rest and we also have tomorrow off too. Remember?” The rest of the members nodded at their leader’s words. Jeonghan found himself watching you where you stood, an arms length from him, for a reaction. You just smiled and nodded.  
    “Oh that’s good. Have you all eaten yet?” Everyone seemed to sigh in relief with Jeonghan as she seemed bright and happy still.   
    “Yeah, we’ve eaten. How about we go inside and chat a bit. Catch up together like we haven’t in a while, ok?” You nodded at Vernon’s words and followed the rest inside. Jeonghan sighed softly, this time in sadness and in an emotion he couldn’t put a finger on, as he found himself wanting to cling to you as you left. He shook his head to rid it of these thoughts as he walked in after the others, but they kept coming back. _Tomorrow is the day we tell her the secret.... she said she would never hate us, so why do I feel so bad?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you forget about the secret? What is your fav member chapter? Comment!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
   Seungcheol walked through the forest as a light rain started. He wanted to go back inside, but something in him told him that this was ok, that he needed, no, wanted to be in this rain, so he stayed. He cane to a clearing in the forest and finally felt the full effects of the drizzle. The small piercing rain droplet really didn’t differ from the dreary fog that he was just experienced in his walk through the forest, but he enjoyed it a bit less. Just as Seungcheol made a move to leave the wood’s clearing, he saw something. Or more like.... someone.  
    “Y/n? What are you doing here?” As the leader moved towards you, he noticed something odd: you were laying on the ground, motionless. His heart started racing.  
   “Y/n?!? Y/n!?!” He yelled as he dropped to his knees. You didn’t make a noise or even move at all. Seungcheol knew he should be calmer about this, but he couldn’t. Not with you here and possibly hurt.  
    “Y/n!!” He yelled as he pulled you closer. As he reached out to check your pulse, you grabbed his hand and yelled. Seungcheol flinched and screwed his eyes shut. Then he heard the sound of your laughter.  
   “I got you didn’t I?” The leader looked up to see you with a huge smile on your face.  
   “W-What?”   
   “Well, you guys got to prank me, so it’s only fair that I prank you back. And I got you good.” You giggled as you pushed yourself up and pulled him up with you. Something was off. Seungcheol could sense it.  
    “What’s wrong Oppa?” You asked, but he didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer because, honestly, he didn’t know what to say. He turned away from you and looked into the darkness of the forest shadows. _How did it get so dark? Wasn’t it just noon high?_ He thought as he turned back to face you. Or rather, where you had been. Now he was alone. But he didn’t freak out this time. He was more unnerved if anything. It was unnerving that he didn’t feel scared or freaked out like he should be since you suddenly disappeared. He felt... calm. He felt....

 

 

    Seungcheol suddenly sat up in his bed, now fully awake. _A dream... all a dream... but maybe it’s not just a dream...._ Seungcheol struggled to get out of bed from his, apparently, still sleeping limbs. When he finally succeeded in his efforts, he started his way down the hall, to someone that could hopefully help him.   
    “Look, I know it’s late, but you’re a bit better with future visions than Josh and I really need some help with a dream of mine. Can you come to the living room and help me?” The sleepy mind reader blinked his eyes lazily as the leader talked. The only response he got was a slow nod.   
    “Thanks Vernon.”

 

 

    “Morning~!” You sang cheerfully as you enter the kitchen that held only four of all the currently waking up members. There were two reasons you were happy today, 1) you went two days in a row without anyone sleeping with you and you had no nightmare and 2) today was the day off with Seventeen. Chan wrapped his arms around you in and hug that you gratefully returned. Vernon laughed.  
    “You’re awfully happy this morning. Ready for today?” The mind reader asked. You nodded in response. Today was going to be a good day.  
    “Guess what good news we have for you!” Seokmin said as he took the chance to hug you when you let go of Dino. You laughed.  
    “I don’t know. What is it?”  
    “Seungcheol said I could tell you, even if we’ve kept it a bit of a secret for a day or two. Monsta X is coming over today!” You blinked. _So soon? Not that I hate that, it’s just.... it’s hard for me to tell them that I want to stay with someone else. Time really has flown fast. Maybe soon I can get a job at H^2 and see them ever if I don’t work with them._ You thought as you smile and cheered with Seungcheol, Seokmin, Chan, and Vernon. You didn’t want them to see that you were going to have a hard time saying goodbye to the people who’ve you’ve been with for a while. As the rest of the boys came down and Mingyu started breakfast, you felt like nothing could ruin this day for you. Hopefully nothing.

 

 

     Everyone was so excited for Monsta X to come and they were so happy that they were going to eat some bacon and pancakes they didn’t notice when Seungcheol whispered quietly to Vernon a bit and then grabbed Jeonghan. Once the oldest two were gone upstairs, they talked freely.  
     “When should we tell her: now or when Monsta X gets here?” The leader asked his friend. The other took a few seconds to think of his answer before speaking.  
    “Now. Then when Monsta X gets here, maybe they can help with a bit more information. We shouldn’t leave this out there too long. I don’t want to lose her trust again. I don’t want her to leave.” Jeonghan said, looking up at Seungcheol to show him that he was telling the truth. Jeonghan didn’t know that Seungcheol didn’t even need the other to try and prove he was speaking honestly, because he knew the whole time. He patted the younger’s shoulder.   
    “Can you go and get her when she’s done eating. If they ask where I am, tell them that I’m not hungry. Don’t give me that look, I will eat later. I’ve lost my appetite at the moment, but we both know it will come back.” Jeonghan nodded at S. Coups words and gave him a quick hug before he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Seungcheol entered your room and sat on your bed, sighing roughly. He hoped you would understand.

 

 

    You were laughing at a quip that Jihoon made at Mingyu when you felt a hand wrap softly around your wrist. You looked over to see Jeonghan smiling at you. You returned the smile.  
   “What is it Hannie?” The others seemed to quiet down and turn their eyes to you two. Your heart skipped a beat as Jeonghan didn’t say a word and just softly pulled you with him. You looked back at the others of any kind of help, but they all watched you go in silence. As soon as you turned the corner and started up the stairs, you could hear the others start back at talking. Something was wrong. _No... not wrong Y/n! It’s just... a bit different. It’s ok. I’ll be ok._ You thought as you reached the top of the stairs. You clung onto Jeonghan, something you usually do when you’re scared. The boy looked down at you with something close to sympathy in his eyes. You wanted to ask what was happening, but you felt like you weren’t going to get an answer, so you kept it all in as he took you to your room. The door is open and you could see Seungcheol sitting on your bed, giving you the same smile that Jeonghan is. Your insides are panicking and you feel sick.   
   “Oppas? What’s wrong?” You asked as you sit down on you bed with Seungcheol. Jeonghan and the leader move so that they are on one side of the bed and facing you where you are sitting closer to the door. You gulp.  
    “There’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s something that’s been kept from you for a long time. Not jut by us, but by others. We understand that you should have been told this a while ago, but we didn’t know how to tell you. Please understand this from our side. Please remember that we still want you to be comfortable with us and so we want you to know this. Please don’t hate us for this.” Seungcheol says calmly, even though you’re sure that he’s as scared as you are.   
    “Of course I won’t hate you. I could never.” You said, copying exactly what you had said the day before. Jeonghan and Seungcheol share a look. The younger nods at the leader. Seungcheol takes a deep breath of air and turns to me.  
   “H^2 doesn’t know that you’re alive. They aren’t even aware that you exist. BTS made sure that you were hidden from H^2’s radar and Monsta X carried that on and passed it to us. They are going to apologize to you about not being able to tell you. They didn’t know how. We... all that all of us, Monsta X, Seventeen, BTS, want to do, is protect you and this is one way that we do. H^2 might be a safe place for most, but for someone as rare as you, it’s not. We think that They might have spies there as well, which is another reason we didn’t want them to know about you. Please understand.” You didn’t respond to him. What were you supposed to say? You did understand? _No... no I don’t. Sure, if I needed to be protected, then I would understand. But this.... this just makes my blood boil. I’m not weak! I can do this myself! It’s probably because I’m a girl. Not only a girl, though, an asset. That’s something special. So I do understand? No?.....yes?.... maybe? Ugh!! I hate this, but I have to say something._  
    “I understand.” You meant to say it a bit louder, but it came out as a whisper. _I do understand why, but I don’t like it. It makes me.... makes me feel small and useless._ You think. Jeonghan starts to lean forward to hug you, but you slipped off the bed before he could. He looked hurt.   
    “Can I.... can I rest a minute? I don’t hate you guys, or Monsta X, I just.... I’m a little tired from all the excitement of today, you know?” You know that you phrased it like a question, but you didn’t wait for an answer. You also knew that people generally rest in their bedroom, but you didn’t want to wait for them to leave. So you didn’t. You walked downstairs sort of like a zombie. As you walked through the kitchen, the others tried to talk to you, but it all sounded blurry. _Another broken promise. When am I going to learn?_ Is all you could hear as you sat down on the couch, silently staring ahead at the wall. 

 

  
    “Y/n we’re here!!” Jooheon yelled excitedly as Monsta X rushed into the house. Everyone got up, so you followed as well. Seventeen ran into the kitchen to meet Monsta X, everyone shouting and hugging and such. Finally when it calmed down, the people you haven’t seen in so long, came over to you. You put on a smile for them. You couldn’t show how you felt. You had to show that you were strong.  
    “What’s wrong?” I. M. said as he hugged you tightly.  
    “I’m fine.” You lied. Monsta X knew that was a lie and that’s why Changkyun had hugged you and Jooheon was now doing ageyo to try and cheer you up. You smiled and gave a pretty convincing laugh, but you knew no one bought it. You didn’t honestly care. After everyone had greeted each other properly, Minhyuk brought in a few pizzas from his car for lunch to celebrate the day. He looked you in the eyes as he sat down on the floor with a plate of pizza. Minhyuk’s look told you that he was sorry, that you could cry and throw a tantrum if you wanted. You closed your eyes and laid your head on Shownu’s shoulder, not wanting to take his gaze anymore. You would have taken the floor like some of the others did, but you were selfish today and sat on the couch. How you felt now reminded you of when you had first got here, closed off. You didn’t want to be, but you needed some time. Maybe... a day or two was all.   
    “So what do you think Y/n?” Your eyes flew open to see everyone staring at you.   
    “What did you ask?” You said, feeling a bit dumb, but Kihyun just smiled at you.  
     “That’s ok, you seem a bit.... tired today. How about you move in here? If you’re ok with that.” The whole room was silently waiting for your answer. You sighed.  
     “I want to stay here, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you guys or that I’ll miss you all any less, it’s just... I am ok here right now. Is that fine?” Everyone seemed pleased with your answer and were nodding and mumbling in agreement. Monsta X did seem a little sad, but seemed to want this for you.   
     “Let’s turn on the TV and watch something.” Wonwoo suggests as he grabs the remote. He turns on the TV and turns up the volume for everyone to hear. It was on the news, which someone remarked was boring, so Wonwoo was about to change it when it changed.  
    “This is breaking news! Someone called ‘Them’ has said that they have been working on genetic engineering for a while now, but some of their specimens have escaped. ‘They’ tells everyone to not worry about this because the things are not dangerous to citizens. It has been discovered that there is a secret place called H^2 that have stolen some of their hybrids, as they called them. ‘They’ said that they are not pressing charges on the company, but has said that is now shutting down for good. It is being asked that if you see anything suspicious, to called us here so that we can tell this company. Our number is-“ The TV turned off with a click. Their was no noises until all at once, everyone’s phones beeped. Seungkwan said he would get his to see what it was. He swallowed hard.  
    “It’s says.... it’s says ‘headquarters is hit hard. Please lay low. We can’t get in touch with you anymore, so don’t try. We have burned all our files of our workers to insure your safety. Thanks for working with us. Sorry.’ Attached is a picture... the buildings are all torn down. I....what are we going to do?”

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior is a new obsession for me.... sorry I had to say that. Any other Elf here?

Chapter 33  
   “It’s says.... it’s says ‘headquarters is hit hard. Please lay low. We can’t get in touch with you anymore, so don’t try. We have burned all our files of our workers to insure your safety. Thanks for working with us. Sorry.’ Attached is a picture... the buildings are all torn down. I....what are we going to do?” Seungkwan said as he looked around the room. A pit of despair filled your stomach.  
   “We’ll stay here and help you guys.” Hyungwon said causing the rest of Monsta X to nod with him. Seungcheol shook his head.  
   “No. You all need to go home now. If we get caught here, than we can let Y/n escape to you all so you can protect her.” His words, as caring as they were, made you clench your jaw in anger.  
   “No!” You shouted, causing everyone to jump.  
   “Wh-“  
   “No... Monsta X go home, so that if we get caught, you don’t, and if you get caught, we don’t.” You hated interrupting Mingyu and saying the last words. They sounded selfish, but they were the truth. Shownu stood up from where he was beside you.  
   “You’re right. We’ll get going home now. Sorry we couldn’t visit longer, but maybe we can whenever the danger levels are down more.” The leader of Monsta said. They others nodded as the bid their goodbyes. You just watched with a detached feeling welling up in you. You felt so many things, that you felt like you could feel nothing at all. You didn’t even notice when Junhui started hugging you until he talked.  
   “It’s going to be alright. We have to stay strong. We’re together in this.” He said in Mandarin as he clutched you tighter.

 

 

   After about an hour of the members of Seventeen searching the web for any news at all, Wonwoo broke the bad atmosphere.   
   “This is our day-... our day to have fun with Y/n, so let’s do something. What about we visit the tree house?” The hesitation from the water hybrid hurt you because you knew he was going to say ‘day off of work ‘ but now they had no work to be off of. The rest of Seventeen nodded in reluctant agreement and started to get up. You joined them silently.

 

  
    As everyone left the house to start on their way to the tree house, Seungcheol watched you. He felt in him that what he was thinking and what he dreamed was right. Vernon had told him that it probably meant that you would pretend to be fine and happy with everyone to keep them happy too, but inside you still held a grudge, like how you had laughed at the prank, but still pranked him back as so to make him happy while showing you had a grudge with you. The part where you disappeared was a bit trickery for Vernon to pick up, so the leader was apprehensive as he kept his eyes on you.

 

 

    You could feel the eyes of the others on you as you walked with them through the trees. You tried to act natural, but it was hard when your head kept shouting at you. _Seventeen hurt you, just like the rest of them. Maybe.... maybe you should go back to Them... No! What am I think?! That’s a terrible idea._ Your thoughts spun so much that you couldn’t even pay attention to where you were going or how slow you were walking. You blinked your eyes to see that all of Seventeen were a good few yards ahead of you, constantly looking back to watch you.  
    “We’re here!” Soonyoung yelled happily as he raced ahead of the group to the clearing you could not yet see. You waved off Minghao as he came to check on you to go and join the others, you had a rock in your shoe. He did as you said as you braced yourself, with one hand, on a tree so you could remove your shoe. _What are we going to do?_ You thought as you dug the rock out finally and replaced your shoe. As you started to walk towards the clearing you noticed how quiet it was.   
   “Guys? Guys? Don’t say this is another prank.” Silence greeted you still. You started to panic. Suddenly, the bushed on the other side of the tree house started to shake.   
   “Guys?” You called as you tentatively took another step into the clearing. Someone stepped out, but it wasn’t someone you knew. You turned and started running and screaming, hoping that someone, anyone, would here you. As you raced down the trail, someone else appeared in front of you. You yelped and stumbled backwards.... into someone’s arms. As you started yelling for help again, another figure walked up and brought a fist down on your face. Darkness and silence is all that greeted you.

 

  
   You wake up gasping and sweating. That should have been a good thing. You should have been relieved. But you weren’t because it wasn’t a dream.   
   “Good morning Y/n. How are you feeling?” A boy asked you as you struggled to get up. Your hands and feet were tied to the chair that you were sitting. You glared at the boy.  
   “Who are you? Why am I here?” You hissed as you glances once around the room. There was two guards and both of them were some of the ones to kidnap you.  
   “Does this hurt?” The guy ignored your questions as he pressed lightly into the spot where you had been knocked out. You flinched.  
    “Ohhh, I’m sorry. That’s a big bruise your sporting, but regardless, you’re still beautiful as ever. Now, I’ll answer a few questions of yours as best as I can before I have to go. What are they?” You narrowed your eyes at the too nice boy standing over you.   
    “Why am I here?”   
    “You’re here because They need you.”  
    “Why do they need me?”   
    “I don’t know that. Oh! Well will you look at the time, I have to be going now.” He said as he looked at his nonexistent watch and smiled brightly at me as he turned to leave. You started to panic again. _He’s my only way to get information.... I need him._ You thought as you tried to come up with a way to get him again.  
    “Wait! What if... I have more questions? Who do I ask for?” The boy stopped suddenly at your words and slowly turned to face you again.   
    “Hmm... Tell them to send for Ming Ming.” And that was all he said as he left.

 

 

    Jeonghan curled up into a ball, wanting to cry so badly, but he forced himself not to. He needed to be strong. To hope that you were not here. That you were ok. He winced as the door of his lonely cell clanged open and then closed again. He looked up weakly before jerking into a straight sitting up position in surprise.  
   “M-Ming Ming?” The boy laughed quietly as he made his way to squat in front of Jeonghan.   
    “Hey Hannie. I would have visited my husband Mingyu first, but I wanted to see you.” Ming Ming said as he brushed the elders hair from his eyes. Jeonghan just watched him in disbelief.  
   “Ming Ming?” The boy laughed again.  
   “Oh Hannie, how I’ve missed you. When did you cut your hair? I wanted to braid it if I ever saw you again, but you’ve cut it all short. No matter, it’ll grow back soon enough.” Ming Ming sighed as he cupped Jeonghan’s cheek. The other closed his eyes with a soft smile and leaned into his hand.  
   “Ming Ming...” He breathed out quietly. The boy smiled softly as his eyes dart calculating Jeonghan.   
   “You were always so trusting of your kids. Maybe you’ll meet the others soon.” Ming Ming said almost silently so the other wouldn’t hear him.   
   “Could you do something for me? If you love me, you would.” Jeonghan watched as Ming Ming looked at him with a slightly pouty face. He couldn’t stop himself from nodding. The boy smiled.   
   “Good. I’ll be gone for only a moment and then you can help me.” Ming Ming stated as he slipped away from his and out of the cell with a clang.

 

 

    Seungcheol sat in his cell with his head again the cold wall, almost falling asleep when the doors opened.   
    “Come with us.” A guard demanded as she pulled his off the ground and pushed him out the door where the other female was waiting. He wanted to run and get out, but he knew that it would do him no good. He wouldn’t have any of the members with him and would feel guilty for leaving them all here, so he didn’t run. He walked with the guards to a different cell. Seungcheol expected something terrible in the next room, but he was surprised to see you instead.  
   “Y/n?! I thought my dream meant that you would still be ok when we got caught... I... are you ok?” He asked as he pulled you in closer to him and inspected the bruising on your face. He didn’t get to much because you pulled him in closer for a tight hug.  
   “Seungcheol... I’m... I’m so scared.” He was taken aback from your cracking voice, thick with emotion. He pulled you off of him to see that you were crying.   
   “Shhh shhh. I’m here. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” He cooed as he wiped the tears away from your face. You sniffled and looked into his eyes.  
    “Ok... ok I won’t.” Seungcheol smiled at you.  
    “That’s my brave girlie.” He said as he tickled you lightly, making you giggled. For a moment, he had forgotten about the guards and the fact that they were trapped in a cell with no escape evident. That was until one of the guard cleared her throat. Seungcheol turned and glared at the girl, waiting for her to speak.  
    “Stop all of this. Do what you are made to do.” Seungcheol looked at her confused for a second before realizing what she meant. He looked forlornly at you.  
    “No.... no! I won’t hurt her.”  
    “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.”  
    “I...” He couldn’t speak. What was he supposed to do. You grabbed his arm.  
    “Don’t do it.” You breathed as you looked at him in fear. He hated that look. He wished he could erase it from his memory.   
    “I’m sorry.” He also wished he could erase this from his memory as he raised a fist and punched you in the face. You fell to the ground for a second before weakly standing up.  
    “Please!” You pleaded, but he could stop himself this time as he grabbed you and threw you across the room. Seungcheol flinched as he heard a sickening crack and you laid motionless. Then the panic hit him. He had killed you.  
    “Y/n!!! No no no no.... I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me here!” He yelled as he raced to you, holding you in his arms as he cried out. He checked your pluses. Unlike in his dream, you didn’t wake up. He shook you and yelled at you do stop playing, though he knew it wasn’t a joke. Seungcheol shakily pressed a kiss onto you lips as his tears fell onto your peaceful, bruised face. The guards pulled him off screaming and shoved him back into his cell. He cried all night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
   Jihoon sang softly in his cell, his voice now sore. He’s been singing the whole time he’s been there, hoping to lure the guards to let him go. He falls silent suddenly, laying down on his side and slowly curling into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. After a few numbing minutes of silence and sadness hanging in his room, the door opened.  
   “Hybrid Woozi, come with us.” Jihoon stood up silently as the guards called him. He hated the fact that the guards were so tall, as if reminding him that he was tiny. They took him down the hallways with no fight. He couldn’t fight, he was too tired and weak to fight back. They finally reached where they were, he guessed, because they opened a door and pushed him in and walked in behind him to stand guard at the doorway. Woozi was stunned.  
    “Y/n?” He asked as you looked up at him. You looked bad: a bruise on your forehead and a bruise on your upper cheek. You just stared at him wordlessly.  
    “Y/n?” He walked closer to you, tentatively grabbing your hand. You look with glassy eyes from the connecting hands to Jihoon’s face.  
    “I’m... alive?” You breathed out with a confused look on your face.  
    “Yes. Are you ok?” Jihoon pulled you closer, into a soft hug, as if he was afraid to break you if he hugged too hard. That’s because, he kind of was.  
    “No... I-... what’s going on here?” You whispered into his ear as you hugged tighter. He sighed.  
    “I don’t know.” Jihoon felt you start to shake slightly.   
    “I’m afraid that I’ll die. It was so scary. It hurt so bad. I’m not ok, Jihoon, I’m not ok!” Your voice got louder as you cried into his shoulder. He patted your back as you calmed down.  
    “Shhh... don’t cry. I can’t deal with people who cry. I’m awkward. Give me a break.” You let out a shaky laugh as you pulled away and dried you tears. A guard cleared his throat and walked over.  
    “Y/n take this. Hybrid Woozi do your job.” He handed you a knife and walked back to his post at the door. Jihoon’s heart stopped.   
    “No... no I-“  
    “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” Jihoon stops there quietly. You started to hyperventilate.  
    “Joonie!!! No!!!! I can’t.... this is....” You yelled as the tears rolled down your cheeks.   
    “I... I’m sorry.” He whispered so that his voice wouldn’t crack. He started to sing, slowly building up the notes and scales. You screamed for mercy as your hands gripped the knife tightly with both hands and started to raise to your chest. Jihoon screwed his eyes shut as he sang louder to drown out the sounds of your yells. As he crescendoed and then slowed down to drift into the silence he had created. You had stopped screaming. He opened his eyes to see you crumpled onto the floor with the knife in your collarbone. Your eyes were wide as you searched his crying face and breathed your last breath.   
   “No!!!” Jihoon cried out as he dropped into his knees and pulled you closer and kisses you shakily on the lips. The guards pulled him away, screaming and kicking, and left your cooling body. Outside the door, a guard slammed his fist into his head and Woozi was greeted by darkness. Not death like you, just darkness.

 

  
   Seokmin pulled his knees even closer to himself where he sat in the corner. He had been crying nonstop for as long as he’d been here. He hurt all over. Not physically, but he just ached. He flinched as the door swung open.  
    “Hybrid DK, come with us.” The guard grunted. Seokmin didn’t waste a second of time as he scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the door. He knew that he should be rebellious and trying to show he hated Them, but at the moment the only thing he could feel was fear. The guards walked him briskly down some hallways before unlocking a door. He hurried in as the guards followed him.   
    “Y/n!? Are you ok?” You rushes to him and embraced him, almost knocking him off of his feet. He rubbed your back.  
    “No... I’m hurt. So badly.” You pulled away. He was worried with the bruising on our face until you pulled your collar down a small bit to reveal a cut. It was newer, but it wasn’t bleeding. You whimpered as you let go of the fabric. Seokmin wiped a single tear from your cheek.  
   “Don’t cry. I’ll cry.”   
   “It hurts.”   
   “Shhh shhh, I know I know.” Dokyeom says as he hugged you close again. A guard cleared their throat.  
    “Hybrid DK, use your power like you e train for. Use it against Y/n.” Seokmin stood in shock as you cried harder in his arms.   
    “No.... no...”  
    “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” You were basically scream-crying into him as he pushed you away. DK slowly made a single light ball in his hand.   
   “I’m soooo sorry.” Dokyeom choked out as the light grew bigger. The guards shaded their eyes from it, but you didn’t.   
    “I’m... I’m blind!!!” You scream as you fell to the floor Seokmin couldn’t take anymore so he threw the ball of light at you. You yelled and convulsed before laying still. Too still.  
    “No please... no...” DK trembled as he got down on the ground beside you and pulled you close. He kissed you and felt the heat of his light radiate through your body as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Then, there was no more light.

 

 

   You woke up, panting. You were in a room, alone again. Your heart raced. You were still alive. After three deaths, you were still alive. You slowly peeled up your shirt to expose your stomach. Their was a large red spot their from where the light ball hit you, but you couldn’t tell. All saw was the darkness. You were still blind. After softly tracing over the wounded area, you let the shirt fall back down to cover you up. You wanted to stand up, but you were afraid to fall again. You wanted, no, needed to be healed. That’s when the door opened.

 

 

   “Y/n?” Joshua asked as he walked into the cell. You were sitting on the ground, your eyes scanned all around his general area.   
   “Thank God you’re ok.” He breathed out as he rushed over to you. You shook your head and closed your eyes.  
   “I’m not ok.”  
   “Wha-“  
   “I’m hurt. I’m... blinded.” Joshua stopped and watched you as tears slipped from your unseeing eyes.  
   “Shhh, Joshua’s here to help. I’ll heal you.” He said as he helped you up and held onto you. You shook your eye again.   
   “That’s not all. I’m bruised, cut, and burnt.” Joshua gasped as you said you wounds, but clutched into you nevertheless.  
   “That’s ok. I can heal that.” He said. He closed his eyes and let his healing flow through him and into you. He focused on your eyes first, then your face, then the rest of your body. You sighed in what seemed like relief as you fell into his arms for a hug.  
    “Thanks.” He nodded at your words as you held you close. A guard cleared their throat.   
   “Hybrid Jisoo, she has sinned terribly. Take care of her.” The guard held out a staff with a metal point at the end. Joshua gasped as he saw this. You shook in his arms.  
   “I’ll nev-“  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” Joshua squeezed you tightly, after a few seconds of thought, before letting you go.   
   “No...”  
   “Sorry for this, but you have sinned.”  
   “No!” You shouted at him as he took the staff and turned back towards you. You cowered in the corner and pleaded for forgiveness of any kind, but he shut them all out as he lifted the staff and shoved the end into you chest. You screamed for a second or two, squirming, before falling still and quiet. He pulled the weapon out of you and over to you. Joshua kissed your lips as he cried. The angel pressed his hands into your wound as he tried to heal you, but you can’t heal a dead person.   
    “She’s gone.... and it’s all your fault!!” He yelled as he turned towards the guards and tried to pick up the weapon. The guard closest to him beat him to it and smacked Joshua with the blunt side. Darkness consumed him.

 

  
   Nothing felt right. Why should it? You’re dying over and over by the ones you trust and then when you wake up again, the wound is still there, but you’re alive. Then they kill you again. How would this end. Would you die once and for all? Could you please die once and for all? It hurt too much to do it this way. Either end this or end you, that’s what you wanted. You knew that They would never give you what you wanted.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
   Wonwoo stood in the room staring at you in disbelief. You seemed to watching him, waiting for something as he rushed to you. He enveloped you in a hug. After about a minute of hugging in silence he backed away and surveyed the room quickly. Wonwoo has never seen a room quite like this one, but he didn’t care that much about all of its details. He turned back to you.  
   “Are you ok?” He held your forearms softly as he searched your eyes. You sighed and closed your eyes, leaning your forehead against his.   
   “I don’t know Wonwoo. Are you ok?” You said asked as he pulled you in closer for a hug.   
   “I don’t know either.” He whispered as he rubbed circles into your back. It hurt him to see you so tired and detached. You winced a bit, like the hug hurt, but when he tried to back away from it and look at where you were hurt, you held onto him tightly.  
  “Are you hu-“  
  “Oppa... shhh.... don’t leave me yet.” Wonwoo was taken aback at our words, but he still just hugged you again. You sighed in contentment. He was about to say something else, but he didn’t get the chance because a guard cleared their throat.  
   “Both of you get into the pool. Only the Water Hybrid can ever get back out.” Wonwoo pulled away from the hug to glare at the female guard that was coming closer to you two.  
   “N-“  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” The rest of Wonwoo’s protests were caught in his throat. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the pool side. He wondered how long this pool had been here and of this was the only room like this, but he didn’t have much time to because you jump into the water, leaving him to follow suit.  
   The water was warm and comfortable, something he didn’t expect from Them. Wonwoo made sure to hold onto your hand as you both approached the center of the pool. He made the water under You and him solider so that you could rest a bit. As you looked at Wonwoo, he wondered if it was the water of the pool on your cheeks or your tears.   
    In a sudden moment, he let the water underneath both of you become regular, sending the two of you to splash beneath the surface. Wonwoo made an air bubble so that you and him could breath. Your eyes were wide as you looked at him. He looked away for a second as he popped your bubble. Out of the corner of his eye, you struggled to get to the surface for air, but he made the water at your legs swirl and keep you in place.   
   Bubbles escaped your mouth you screamed, something he was glad he couldn’t hear. Slowly, you stopped moved and just grabbed onto Wonwoo’s forearms. He pushed off the bottom towards the surface with your deadweight. As the fresh air hit his face he moved the water to take him to the edge of the pool. The water lifted both of you out of the water and he dragged you with him to the concrete floor. He clung onto you as he crumpled to the floor and started to cry.  
   “I’m sorry. You were always too good to me. I...” He choked on the words ‘I love you.’ When they just wouldn’t come, Wonwoo leaned forward and kissed you as he cupped you gave tenderly. Suddenly, an unimaginable pain seared the back on his head, making blackness take up his vision. Then he felt nothing.

 

 

  Minghao sat in the insufferable silence of his cell and wished for someone to be with him. He aches for a person like he never had before. He created a tiny flame that floated above him palm.  
  “Ni hao xiao huo. Ni shi wo de hao pengyou.” [trans: hello little fire. You are my good friend.] He whispered to the flame. The fire said nothing back, of course, causing Minghao to frown. The flame went out as he groaned and closed his hand.   
   “Wo feng le.” [trans: I am crazy.] As Minghao said that, the door opened, making him fly to his feet.   
   “Hybrid F, come with us.” The8 hesitated for a second before following. He hated that he had to be a passive person towards They even though he didn’t really want to. They could hurt anyone They wanted to, so he had to be careful. After a few minutes of weaving through halls, he was finally pushing into a room.   
   “Minghao...” You coughed as he entered the room. Minghao found himself with his arms around you before he knew what was happening. Your hair was damp in his hands as you coughed huskily into his shoulder.   
   “Y/n... you’re sick?”  
   “No shhh Oppa. I’m not. Just *cough cough*...just don’t....” You ended the sentence gasping for breath and coughing your lungs out. He patted your back as his heart was beating fast in his chest. Minghao knew that something was wrong with you and he was panicking for Joshua to be here. Someone to help you since he couldn’t as you finally caught your breath and curled into his chest.   
  “Y/n-“ A guard cleared his throat, cutting him off.  
   “It’s time to do what you trained for.” You gripped into him tighter as the guard said those words. Minghao shook his head.  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” He sighed as you pulled away from him. You seemed to be trying to say something to him, but all you were doing was coughed with your hands on your legs.  
   “Shhh.” He comforted you and pulled you into another hug. This time, he didn’t let you escape. Minghao squeezed you tighter as you squirmed.  
   “I’m sorry.” He breathed as he put his head into the crook of your neck and let everything inside of him. All the rage and sadness and loneliness and unsaid words, he let them all out onto.   
   “MINGHAO!!!!!” You screamed out as you burst out in flames in his arms. He shut out you yelling as just you closer. It took all of his concentration to keep the fire burning only you and not your clothes or him.   
   “Minghao....” the time ticked by too slowly until you finally sighed other those words and stopped breathing. The fire stopped, but the tears started falling.  
  “Wo de baobei... dui bu qi.” [trans: My darling/baby.... sorry.] His tears fell onto your sizzling skin as he pressed a kiss onto your lips. The footsteps of the guards came behind, but he didn’t stay down this time. He got onto his feet and let a scream rip from his chest as a wave of fire blast through the room. One of the guards let out a yelp, but then a sharp pain hit his head and he met the darkness.

 

  
  
   “Tell me what it’s like.” A boy asked you after you came too. Everything hurt and you couldn’t stop the tears as it flowed down your cheek and you let out a some noise of pain. The boy put a vial to your lips and told you to drink, or at least you think he did. The pain overrode every sense so you just drank whatever was in the small glass container. It felt cold as it slide down your throat and the pain slowly started to flow away. Your skin returned to normal and the water left your lungs. You looked up at the boy as he smiled down at you.  
   “Now... tell me how it feels.”   
   “What feels?”  
   “Everything you’re going through.”  
   “Terrible.”  
   “Elaborate please.”  
   “I can feel everything. Even after they kill me. And then after I am almost all the way gone, I’m snapped awake. Its... scary. I want it to end.”  
  “Ok. Thank you for cooperating with this Y/n.”  
  “Who are you?”  
  “Doyoon.” The boy said with a small smile at you as he turned to leave the room.  
   “Goodbye Doyoon.”

 

 

   “How much more?”   
   “Are you questioning me?” They growled through the microphone as they guard asked that question.   
   “O-of course not Them! I’m just curious.” A dark laugh.  
   “You know that curiosity killed the cat.”   
   “Yes of course.” They snorted as They watched the camera where the guard was. He stood stiffly and inches away from the phone. They turned Their attention back to the camera with you on it. You were curled into a ball on the ground as you cried.   
   “So weak now. Now you’ll learn from your mistake of not trusting me.” They scoffed as They shook Their head. Now They surveyed the other room cameras of Seventeen.  
   “Who next.... oh I know... it’s your turn.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinda brutal deaths here.

Chapter 36  
   Hoshi hugged you tightly. He didn’t expect this when he was dragged from his room, but he was happy that you were ok. Well, happy and unsettled since this was very abrupt.  
   “Soonyoung... I’ve missed you. I’m so scared. Are you ok?” You asked into his shoulder. He nodded.  
   “Yeah. Are you?”  
   “I’ve missed you so much. Have you seen the others?” Hoshi was thrown off by the way that you didn’t answer his question, but he didn’t press the subject.  
   “No. I’ve been stuck in my cell for days in feels like. Have you?”  
   “Have you eaten?” Soonyoung frowned and pulled away from the hug to look you in the face.  
  “Why aren’t you answerin-“ He never finished because just then a guard cleared his throat.  
  “Hybrid Hoshi, use your power on her.” The guard said in a monotone voice. Hoshi didn’t break the eye contact with you as he started to shake his head.  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.”  
   “This... you’re insane.”  
   “Is that a no then?”  
   “Give me a reason to do it?”  
   “This is a direct demand of Them-“  
   “Then why can’t They explain to me its significance.” Soonyoung’s heart beat fast in his chest as he spit out those words without any thought. He knew he would regret them, but he couldn’t take them back now.  
   “Soonyoung...”  
   “If you don’t comply to this, I will shoot her.” The other guard said as he walked towards you both. At that moment, Hoshi changed forms and leapt at the guard, but the other one was ready for that and shot him with dart. He crumpled to the ground, only a foot away from the guard he was attempting to attack. He shifted back forms as he made a noise of pain.  
    “That was a immobilizing dart. Now you can’t move.” Soonyoung watched as the guard grabbed you by the hair and shoved you to the floor.   
    “Now only she will die. This will be a warning that They aren’t to be messed with.” Soonyoung yelled out to you as the other guard came over and pressed the gun into the back of your neck. The shot echoed around the room as they let go of you and you slumped onto the ground, lifelessly.   
    “No.... no.... at least.... at least let me hold her for one last time.” He choked out through his tears. The guards grumbled as they dragged you to him. Soonyoung had just enough strength and feeling in his muscles to pull you into his chest and press a kiss into your cold lips.   A darkness hit him faster than he could react and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

   Chan walked down the eerily quiet halls, listening to the multiple footsteps echoing as they went. The guards stopped at a door and unlocked it, gesturing to Dino to go in as they followed after. You stood there, staring at the ground in silence.  
   “Y/n...” He ran to you and pulled you in for a hug. You stiffened only for a  second, before melting into his arms.  
   “Chan...” You sighed as he pressed a gentle kiss onto your forehead. He needed to check if this was real. That it wasn’t all just a dream.   
   “I need you to hold me please. Just for a second. It feels too unreal.” Dino voiced his thoughts to you and you moved to wrap your arms around him. He sighed in contentment before a guard cleared her throat.  
   “Hybrid Dino, use your power on her.” He tightened his grip on you. You trembled in his arms.   
   “Don’t do it.”  
   “I won-“  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” Chan fell silent for a few seconds before pushing away from you.  
   “I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked as he started working. You kept asking him to not listen to the guards, but he was set on this almost like it was a trance he was in. That he just HAD to do this.  
    Chan screwed his eyes shut and started to small first, just making your left arm swing back and forth. Then your right hand. He finally made you lift your arms up. Then made them grab onto your neck. He could tell it was working by the way your screams became a bit different. Then he made you move your arms to a ready position on your head.   
   Snap. Dino heard a full thud of your body as your neck broke and you fell onto the ground. A deep and broken yell ripped from his chest as he opened his eyes and went to your side. He kissed your lips as he cried.   
    “I hurt you. I’m sorry. I never wanted to-“ Chan’s words to you were cut short by a sharp blow to his head and he fell into a sleep.

 

 

   You woke up again. This time there was someone already there, sitting crisscrossed in front of you with a smile on his face.  
   “Hi Y/n! I’m Shin Dongjin.” He said. Something about him was safe, like the other boys you had met. You don’t know what, but you felt safe enough to talk to him.  
   “Do you have the healing medicine?” He chuckled lightly as he handed you a vial. You took it and downed it quickly.  
   “You must be in a quite bit of pain, huh?”  
   “Mmmm.”  
   “Well, I’m sorry to say that the next one will be very bad for you. Werewolves do bad things to their prey.” Tears rolled down your face at his words. You hated this. Not just the fact of all of this happening, but at how much you cried. You were never this weak, but They we’re making you like this. You hate it so much. Dongjin shushed you as he wiped the tears from your cheeks.  
   “There there Y/n. I’ll make sure you are healed very well and quick after him, then you can rest a little bit, ok?” You nodded. Yes, you felt comfortable with him. So much so, that you pulled yourself to him and laid your head into his lap as he pet your hair.

 

 

   They watched as you screamed. The werewolf boy was relentless. It was like a trance or something. They laughed as he changed into human form and cried out as he hugged and kissed you and apologized. The laughing stopped abruptly as he turned on the guards and started to attack one. They sighed as They switched off the TV.   
   “The boys are becoming more and more disobedient as it goes on. Even the leader, the first one to go, is now yelling all the time, saying that ‘They will get was They deserve’.” They sighed and shook Their head.   
   “Why do they make this so difficult?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt nice enough to not go into detail of Mingyu’s part. Please comment if you like


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
    Vernon gawked at you as you sat up straight in an old wooden chair. You were looking at him, well, more like through him. It was like you weren’t even aware of his existence in the room.   
   “Y-Y/n?” He asked as he tilted his head a bit in confusion. The guard behind him cleared her throat and explained.  
    “She is now under mind control. Y/n will fight you no matter what. They control her and have set her against you. You will have to use your power to take her down.” Vernon took a deep breath as you blinked, like you were finally seeing everything, before standing up and looking at him.  
    “Vernon, please don’t hurt me. I’m not myself.” You said monotonously as you walked towards him.   
    “I’m sorry... but I won’t fight her.”  
   “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.” He sighed.  
    “Fine.” Vernon looked at you as you finally reached him and threw a punch. He caught it.  
    “I’m sorry for this.” He said as he let go of your wrist. You spun around and tried to kick him, but he could see what you were thinking about doing and avoided it. And this was how the fight went: you would try and hurt Vernon, he would avoid it and try not to hurt you. After about ten minutes of this, you let out a growling noise. Vernon was so surprised by this, that he forgot to read your thoughts. You grabbed him by the throat and Vernon could see what would happen next: you were going to choke him to death. He couldn’t stop himself from throwing you away. You banged your head against the opposite wall. You didn’t go down immediately, though. You stood there staring at Vernon as he walked to you.  
    “Why? I... I wasn’t myself.” You whispered as your leg gave out on you. Vernon was there to catch you as you died. He didn’t spare a glance at the wall behind you that was spattered with your blood as he kissed your lips.  
    “I’m sorry.” Is the last thing he said before falling into unconsciousness.

 

 

   Junhui paced his room endlessly. He didn’t know what else to do. Eating and sleeping were pointless to him at the moment, he was too worried. About you. About everyone. About himself. He jumped a few feet as the door to his cell opened.  
   “Hybrid V, come with us.” He sighed as he did what they said. He smelt fresh blood on them and wanted to succumb, but he didn’t. He held it in, something Them did not teach him to do. Finally, they made it to where they were headed and the guards opened the door to let him in.   
   “Junhui...”  
   “Y/n?!”  
   “It hurts.” He was hugging you in less than a millisecond. You melted into his arms.  
   “Tell me where.”  
   “Everywhere.” Jun sighed as you didn’t cry, but just panted as you spoke, as if you were willing yourself not to cry. He wished he could help you, and he was about to voice that thought, when a guard cleared their throat.  
    “Hybrid V, use your power on her.”  
    “I... I ca-“  
    “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.”   
    “Well then... I guess I don’t have much of a choice then.” Jun willed himself not to cry as he pulled your arm to his face, peeling back the slightly sleeve of your shirt.  
    “No!! Don’t do it!! Please!” You screamed as he let one tear fall. Junhui bit into your wrist, throwing away all caution and sucking out all the of your blood. He held you close as you let out your last breath and kissed your lips, your blood and his tears mixing as they ran down you chin.   
    “N-no..” He cried out right before a pain hit the back of his head, and he fell into darkness.

 

  
    Seungkwan had cried on and off for how long they had been there. He hated this place. It brought back too many memories, all of which were bad. Well, all except him meeting Seventeen, but everything else was terrible. He couldn’t touch his food because of the echoing taunts in his head. He knew that nobody was saying a word to him, but, nevertheless, he could just hear them talking about him now. He could hear... his stomach growl, causing him to frown. Just as he was about to sigh and give into his hunger, the door banged open.  
    “Hybrid W, come with us.” The guards said. Seungkwan followed orders and walked by them out the door. He made sure to keep his head down so they couldn’t see his sorry excuse for a face. They herded him to a door and pushed him in before following after. He looked up to see you standing there with tears slowly flowing from your eyes.  
    “Y/n! Are you ok?” Seungkwan gasped as he ran to you. You didn’t answer him, instead pulling him in for a hug. He patted your back, worried for you.  
    “Tell me what happened.”  
    “I... I had a terrible dream. I was ripped apart....And then I was forced to hurt someone I loved, but they killed me instead....And then I was drained of all my blood.” You choked on a sob as you clutched him closer. He shushed you softly as he pressed a shaky kiss onto your hairline. You flinched a bit as he patted the back of your head.  
    “Shhhh. It’s ok. It was all just a dream.” He whispered to comfort you, but you just shook you head.   
    “Kwannie... I love you.”  
    “Y/n... I-I love you too.” A guard behind him cleared his throat.  
    “Hybrid W, use your power on her.” Seungkwan turned around quickly to face the guard.  
    “Neve-“  
    “Do it or she and the rest of Seventeen dies.”  
     “I won’t listen to y-“  
     “Do it!! Do it Se- Hybrid W.... and do it quickly.” The guard yelled at him, taking Seungkwan aback. The guard panted as he put one hand on the wall to support himself. Seungkwan found himself turning back towards you.  
    “I’m sorry... Y/n, I’m sorry.” He said before throwing a ball of dark magic at you before you could even react. You were on the floor, a dead mass, in seconds. Seungkwan fell onto his knees and shuffled you. He kissed you lightly before turned back to the guards to speak, but something hit him straight in the forehead, knocking him out.

 

 

    “It’s almost done. All we need now is to test her.” They said as They watched the screens. The voice of Samuel crackled through the speaker.   
    “But you only tested her with 12 people. There is 13 of them.” The boy said, only causing They to laugh.  
   “Oh Samuel, you should talk with Ming Ming. He can explain to you.”  
   “Yes, of course.” Samuel said, as if it made all the sense in the world. They shook Their head smiled as they looked back at the cameras.  
   “Tell Dongjin to bring her the healing medicine. She needs to be healthy for this.”  
  “Right away.” They cackled as They watched the cameras of all the boy’s cell. One boy was missing, but They knew exactly where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is missing...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
    You opened your eyes to see darkness. Well, not a pure darkness like death or unconsciousness or sleep, more like a sudden power outage. Just as your eyes started to adjust to the darkness of where you were standing, you didn’t even know how or when you started standing, a light came on. You wince and shielded your eyes as the lightly flashed directly above you, light a spotlight. As your eyes stopped stinging, you realized that the light don’t show you all of the room. In fact, it hardly shows you anything at all. It made a perfect circle around you and the rest was darkness. As you took a step forward, you learned that the light followed you. It seemed to be making sure that you were always in the center of it as you moved. You sighed, rubbing your aching head as you walked onward.   
     Another thing you realized, is that you hated the quiet. There was not a sound in the room other than your oddly loud footsteps on the concrete ground. They echoed all around you, proving that this room was most likely huge. You sighed again as you continued on.   
   Suddenly, without any warning, the light went out and you were plunged into the darkness. Of course, that was only for a split second. The light came back on, but now it was different. This time, it was not over you, nor was it as bright as before. It came from what seemed to be the ceiling and flickered dimly. Even though it wasn’t bright, you could now see more than before. Your back was against a concrete wall that had not been there seconds before. Your confusion grew as you heard something coming for the darkness ahead of you.   
    “Who’s there?” You asked. Your words sounded like something that would be uttered in a scary movie by the lead who is about to be killed, but you didn’t know what else to say.   
    Suddenly, a beautiful blue spark flew past you from the darkness to hit a part of what you guessed was the wall that was hidden in the darkness. You snapped your head back towards where it came from only to see something even more disturbing that made you press your back against the wall. On the floor were the words, ‘Don’t be scared, its just us’ written in blood. For a second, you were confused like you had been the whole time. Then it hit you: it was Seventeen. The spark was from Seungkwan, the blood from Junhui.  
   “Guys?” You said taking a step away from the wall. No response. Well,  
No out loud response. Voices echoed in your head. Vernon. You couldn’t tell what they were saying, but it seemed like they wanted you to move forward.   
    “Hello?” Another step forward. You gasped as you heard a growl behind you. Mingyu. As you turned around, nothing was there, just the empty wall. You were slowly turned back around, but against your will. Chan. On the floor where there had just been blood, there was now a different message, now scratched right into the concrete. It read, ‘Your Prince would never hurt you.’ Soonyoung.   
    You turned around to glance at the wall to check if anything had changed there before looking back to see a fire crackling right where there had just been Hoshi’s note. Minghao. Suddenly a huge ball of water came from the darkness and fell onto the fire, quenching it. Wonwoo. You sighed in relief, about a second too early.  
    A knife flew past your face and planted into the wall, hilt deep. It’s design reminded you of something... Joshua. Another flew past you on the other side. And another. You started to back of until you hit the wall and screwed your eyes shut. The weapons kept on coming and coming... until they didn’t anymore. You opened your eyes and pushed off the wall. They made a perfect outline of you, causing you to shiver. You turned back to see the light start flickering, like it was about to die. Seokmin. Then you heard a whistle echo through the darkness. Jihoon. It said to run. So you did.   
    You didn’t question it, even when the light went out and you were running in the dark. The whistle had stopped too, so you had no idea where you were going, but you just kept on. Suddenly, you hit a wall. You fell to the ground for a moment, wondering what you were supposed to do now. You couldn’t get out now. You unread around to see if you could see anywhere else to go, or what you were running from.  
    Suddenly, the wall burst open, like a wrecking ball had smashed it down. Seungcheol? Light flooded from the other side of the wall as you stepped through. It was a totally different place now: light filled, small room with a white table like thing in the middle of it. When you turned back to the wall, the hole was gone.   
    “Welcome Y/n. Please give us some energy.” The combined voices of Seventeen came from nowhere as you started towards the small podium. You felt the urge to put your hand on it, so you did. Once you gave in, a shiver went down your spine as you slipped into the zone where you could see people’s auras. You could see the outline of everyone in Seventeen’s, even though they weren’t there. You pushed your energy to each of them, despite what they did to you, and they took it. Well, it looked like them did, but only one of them felt like it too. Your energy drained a bit from it.  
    “Thank you.” Was the last time you heard before darkness came again. Something felt off, like something was missing. But what...

 

  
  
   Jeonghan panted as he opened his eyes. It wasn’t all just some terrible nightmare like he had wished. He was still hooked up in a chair with his arms and legs strapped to it. Sweat dropped down his face and mixed with his tears. Crying was something he hated doing, but could help himself for the past few days. Suddenly, he felt a cold face wiping them away.  
    “Shhh Hannie. Why are you crying?” He choked on a sob as Samuel spoke. Jeonghan sniffled pathetically.  
    “I’ve had to make them kill her. They make me force them into thinking that they are really leaving their rooms and the killing Y/n. I’m also making her think that she’s being killed. She feels everything. I feel everything! I want to stop.” Jeonghan let himself leaning the cold hand of someone he thought was dead. The boy sighed.  
    “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that Jeonghan, but it’s all over. Now you have some energy from Y/n so you can just rest a bit. Just remember, They didn’t want to make you do this either. It hurts Them too.” Jeonghan clutched his jaw as he heard those words. His eyes snapped open to glare up at Samuel. The younger moved a step away with a worried face.  
   “Hann-“  
   “You know that’s not true! They don’t care about us at all!! They-“ his words were cut off when a guard pushed tranquilizer dart into his shoulder. The last thing he saw was Samuel turning away from Jeonghan with a downcast face as he left the cell with a clang.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
   You sat in what you guessed was your cell, shivering and sniffling in a corner. You did that for a while after you had woke up, just waiting for someone else to come in and hurt you, but nothing happened. After what seemed to be a day and a half, you stop moping and only moving to get the food that was brought to you. You didn’t want to have this image of yourself, one of brokenness and fear. Standing up, you survey the guardless room. You check your own body for any visible wounds. None. Good.   You walk slowly and shakily to the door so you could press your ear to it. No one seemed to coming, causing you sigh in relief. But only for a second.   
    You could hear footsteps echoing down the hallway, getting louder. You backed around hastily from the door. It’s only a guard going on their rounds or something. _They aren’t coming to me. For me._ Your thoughts spun in your head as you walked backwards until your back hit the opposite wall. Your heart beat loudly in your head. _How can I act strong when I am like this? I’m still scared. I can’t help it._ After a few seconds, which seemed like eternity to you, the door’s lock clicked open and some people entered.   
    It was a few boys you’ve never seen before. Two stood by the door to guard it from the inside as the last one approached you with a smile. _So he’s another one of those guys?_ You thought as the door swung shut behind them.   
    “Hello Y/n. I hope I can help you calm down, because you seem a little bit tense at the moment. I’m Samuel. I’m an asset too.” His voice was so soft and smooth, almost alluring, that it took a second for what he had all said to sink in. You gasped as your eyes widen, making the boy jump.  
    “Samuel? Samuel?!”  
    “Ahh... yes?”  
    “I-... I’ve heard about you. Oh my gosh you’re alive!!” You raced towards him and hugged him tightly. Although, through all the shivering in the corner and thinking over everything, you had decided to not trust these ‘too happy’ boys, you couldn’t resist him. He was from Seventeen!! Maybe... the others were too?  
    “How...”  
    “Seventeen told me all about you. Wonwoo was always devastated about your death and claimed it was his fault. He cried so much over you and the others. The others who ‘died’ too, were those the other boys I’ve met?” You asked, holding a very frightened Samuel at arm’s length. He blinked and few times before nodding.   
   “Yes... yes they are.” Something about him was suddenly distant, but you didn’t honestly think about it too much as you continued.  
   “How are you still alive? Why are you still alive?”  
   “They believed that I was better off training without the others... but Seventeen thought I was dead? I thought They told them that I was training elsewhere.”  
   “No... no. The others said that they were told you all had died from exhaustion and such.” Samuel frowned at your words.   
   “But They said to us-“  
   “Well, They lied.” You whispered to him harshly through clenched teeth. He looked you in the eyes that were filled with fear and confusion.   
   “Why... I...”  
   “Shhhh, They can here everything. We need to get out of here ok? Can you get the other three of you and plan something? We need this to end.” Samuel looked at you with blank, searching eyes. He pulled away from your grip.  
   “NCT Johnny and Mark, please get this one some food. I think she’s getting hunger delusions.” The guards nodded as the other boy kept his gaze on the ground as he walked out the room.   
    You were alone again. This time, though, you weren’t aching from a wound. Now you were full of questions. The biggest one was: _Who are those boys for: Them or us?_

 

 

  
    “Wait... They said what about us?!” Dongjin hissed as the others shushed. They were in their dorms not too far from headquarters as Samuel explained everything.   
    “There might be cameras and stuff in here you know!” Ming Ming whispered to Dongjin. The other shrugged.   
    “Give me a second... see, none.” Dongjin said as he used his power, electricity manipulation, to send a pulse through the rooms in search of a hidden device. The others let out a sigh of relief.   
    “Ok well, Y/n said that all of Seventeen always mourned our deaths. They told them that we had died from exhaustion.” The others either shook their heads or gawked.   
    “I can’t believe this... They lied to us all along... but... can we trust Y/n? She could’ve lost her mind from all that torture and such she’s experienced.” The others mulled over what Ming Ming said. The emotion changer Hybrid had a point.   
    “I think we can trust her. She seems sane enough at the moment. I can go and have a talk with her to see if she’s actually as stable as we hope, just in case though.  
   “And I’ll pay a visit to someone else to check her theory.” Doyoung said. The plant Hybrid had since became the little group’s leader. He always looked over them all like a mother and had never steered them wrong, so the boys quickly agreed that what he said was good.   
   “Ok. So... if she is stable... should we really help them escape?” Samuel asked. Doyoung’s gaze searched the floor, as if the answer would appear there.  
    “I think we should. Not only her and Seventeen, but NCT. And the others there.” Ming Ming said with a firm nod.   
    “I don’t know... I mean why should be so quick as to betray Them? Just because They lied to us and Seventeen doesn’t mean that much, right? What f they isg whatevs us to be better?” Dongjin asked. Samuel shook his head.  
    “That’s not all, and you know it. They hurt innocent people. I think that this was an eye opener for all of us here. We should see that what’s happening around us is not a good thing. Right?” Samuel said, watching the others for feedback.  
   “I... I know, but I’m scared. They is all we’ve ever know... what are we supposed to do?” Dongjin stuttered out. Ming Ming rubbed the boy’s back as Doyoung stepped forward.  
   “We’ll figure out something. We need to get out. We need to end this.”

 

 

  Seungcheol growled at the guards as they placed food through a slot in the door. They used to come in with the food, until one day the leader grabbed the guard and started to beat him over the head. He was tranquilized before he could do the damage he wanted to do, but he was satisfied with the way he instilled enough fear into them to not come in anymore. The food was just a small piece of meat and a slice stale bread, but Seungcheol had food, so he wasn’t complaining.   
    As he ate, he wondered about his team and how they would be fairing. His heart hurt as he thought of you, but he pushed it out of his thoughts as he shoved the piece of meat into his face. He picked up the small cup of water and took a sip to wash down his food and help wash away the saddening words circling his head.

   A few minutes after he finished his food and retired to a corner of the room, the door opened again. Seungcheol opened his eyes to be greeted by a slightly familiar face. He sat up quickly.  
   “What?! D-D-Doyoung?! Y-you’re alive...” The leader was on his feet and holding the other’s face tightly quicker than he thought. Doyoung blinked in surprise and fear.  
    “Seungcheol... I came here to...to... um, to tell you to please stop attacking guards.” Doyoung’s eyes darted around the room as Seungcheol tilted his head slightly, confused.  
    “What-“  
    “She’s alive. We’re getting you out. Don’t say anything about this and please don’t act rebellious.” Seungcheol’s jaw dropped.  
    “So don’t rebel, or that’s what will happen. Please just cooperate with Them.” Doyoung smiled fairly as he slipped from the leader’s grip and out the door in a flash.   
   Seungcheol slumped down a wall as he just stared forward. He couldn’t believe what he was told. He could remember thinking the boy, the one who once grew small flowers for Dokyeom and Wonwoo to practice their powers on and fail miserably at, had died. Now here he was alive. And you were alive too... Seungcheol just needed to be obedient and Doyoung would help him... _wait! Does this mean the others are alive too? Samuel... Ming Ming... Dongjin...._


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter before the multiple endings for each member. Thanks for sticking with me throughout all of this and please comment your fav part so far

Chapter 40  
_3 months later_

  “They’re broken.” Samuel said as he stood in the room with Them. It was an odd last few months. His friends and him new of the horribleness of Them and were awoken from their own naiveness. Doyoung and Ming Ming made sure all of Seventeen knew you were alive while Dongjin comforted you with words from Seventeen. While all this went on, Samuel made sure to keep Them trusting them, so much so that he actually could be in the same room as Them now. It was unnerving to him, but he kept his cool as They looked over at him with a smile.  
    “You’re right, Samuel. I think it’s been long enough. We should be training them again now. We need to go through with my plan.” They said as They turned Their attention back to the cameras. Samuel wanted to throw up as he looked to the cameras too, seeing all of Seventeen and you laying on the floors or leaning on the walls acting lost and dead to the world. You all dramatically lost weight since they had arrived and it was showing even from the footage.  
    “What is your plan exactly?” They turned back to stare deeply at Samuel as he spoke. He had to keep himself calm and acting natural as he met Their gaze. They smiled eerily.  
   “Oh Samuel, you’re so cute. Why would I tell you anything?”  
   “Well... of course. Sorry-“  
   “No no no, it’s ok. I’ll tell you my child.” They said with a disgusting chuckle as They turned to fully face Samuel. He hated the way They called him that, like They cared.  
   “I want to meet all of them personally and make them see each other again. See if they even care that they all lived despite of what they believe now. I want to set them free so they can wreck havoc on the world. I want them to pave the way for me to be powerful. I want them to be mine again.” Their gaze was so powerful as he looked into Their eyes. His stomach turned at Their words. Samuel tried to make his gulp look natural.  
    “Do you think they’ll comply?” A questioning gaze from Them.  
    “Don’t you think so?” A beat of silent thinking from Samuel.  
     “Of course I do.. Them.” They chuckled at Samuel.  
     “Please, call me Younghee.” She smiled as she spun her chair back to the cameras.  
     “Of course, Younghee.”  
     “Good Samuel. Now, please assemble Seventeen and Y/n.”  
     “Yes Younghee.”

 

 

    Dongjin watched as Seungcheol, the last to be taken to the meeting room, was basically carried in by Johnny. After putted him down on his feet, the NCT member looked up to met his eyes. Dongjin nodded and Johnny started towards him.  
   “Taeyong said we’re in. We’re all ready for this.” Johnny whispered before walking to his post on one side of the room. Dongjin sported Mark and Jaemin as well and knew that the others weren’t far away. He noticed recently that all the regular humans who worked here had been replaced by Hybrids. There was only about 20 or 30 left in the entire place.  
   Dongjin looked over on his left to see Doyoung and Ming Ming whispering with a worried expression. He knew it was about the subject of the meeting, but before he could comfort them, the door opened. It revealed Samuel and a lady that probably wasn’t more than 45 but looked 30. She was pretty and had her brown highlighted hair in a ponytail. Her heels clicked as she approached the front of the room wearing a full black suit. As she finally stopped at her destination, she surveyed the room with hungry eyes and a slight smile.  
   “Hello. I am Them. You can call me Younghee.”

 

  
    You stared at Younghee in disbelief as she spoke those words. _She is Them? The one who tortured us? The one we hate? Why would she do this?_ You thought. You felt the person beside you, Minghao, gasp slightly. You couldn’t hear it, but you knew it happened. This made you oddly feel like you wanted to cling to him, since it made you acutely aware of how much you’ve missed them. Their-... Younghee’s words snapped you out of your head.  
    “I hope you all know now that you belong to me... right?” There was a small silence before all of Seventeen and you said ‘yes, of course Younghee’ in unison. She smiled and clapped once in excitement. You wanted to gag.  
   “Yay! So, now my children, I wanted to talk to you all. To put this simply, I want to the world. Since I made you live comfortably, you should help me. I need you all to go and help me with my conquest.” She said seriously her gaze pierced your’s. You held it and nodded with everyone else. Her smile returned.  
   “Good. Now, here’s the plan: you all are going out of here with me and we’re going to go to the President of Korean. We will then forcefully enter and make it known of who we are. After I become the leader of Korean, we will expand out more. I don’t care who you have to end to help my reign begin, just do it.” You gulped as she turned serious again. You wondered how she thought things through in her head and how she even made it this far. Your attention shifted to the person on your other side as they moved a little bit. Out the corner of your eye you saw that it was Mingyu. You moved slightly so that your arm rubbed his side to comfort his obvious uneasiness, but you regretted it as you felt his ribs. He wince softly and moved away slowly. Younghee didn’t seem to notice as she walked from her place to look better at each member that was gathered.

    “Hmm, Hybrid H, Hybrid 1004, Hybrid Dino, Hybrid Woozi.... Y/n. Beautiful but tortured Y/n. How are you?” She asked she put her hand delicately on your shoulder. You looked at her blankly.  
   “I’ve never been better Younghee.” You lied. She let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.  
    “Well that’s good. Are you going to help me?” Your eyes darted to the NCT members along the walls and then to the former members of Seventeen in the front corner. Lastly, you looked at the members of Seventeen who you loved with all your heart. Their glassy eyes that hid fear clicked something in you.  
    “Yes.” More lies, but it made Younghee satisfied.

 

 

   “This is what I’ve always wanted.” Younghee confessed to Doyoung as she watched Seventeen and you standing in the meeting room. All of you acted broken very well. So well, that it even convinced Doyoung, who was in on the trick.  
   “I’m happy for you. You deserve this.” Doyoung hated his words, but it helped him keep his cover for just a few more minutes. _Just a little more.. then no more._ Is all Doyoung could think as Younghee sighed contently.  
   “It’s beautiful really. Tell me I’m wrong.” You’re wrong.  
   “I can’t lie to you Younghee.” She smiled at Doyoung’s words.  
   “That’s true. Now... we should get on with this show.” Doyoung started to panic.  
   “Wait... I-I don’t think we’re ready.” He internally flinched as Younghee looked at him curiously.  
   “What do you mean?”  
   “It’s just... don’t you think that Seventeen and Y/n need some more training before they’re ready to fight? They’re not at their strongest right now.”  
   “Oh Doyoung, you don’t understand. That’s why I’m also bringing all of NCT and The Boyz. And you four of course.” Doyoung gulped at she said his name. He felt filthy because of that. As Younghee looks away, his eyes met yours and he nodded. It’s now or never.

 

 

   “Hybrid Hoshi come here and-“  
   “He has a name, you know.” You said defiantly. Younghee’s hard gaze snapped to you as she frowned. You forced yourself to stand your ground and to stay strong as she walked towards menacingly.  
   “What was that?”  
   “I said ‘he has a name, you know’.” You said and she scowled angrily at you.  
   “We don’t talk back to me-“ Younghee started as she place her hand on your shoulder, griping you tightly with her nails. You winced, but before she even finished her sentence, Seungkwan grabbed her hand and pulled it off of you.  
   “We don’t touch people like that here.” He hissed at a startled Younghee. After taking a few seconds to recollect herself, she raised her hand to slap him in the face, but she was yet again interrupted.  
    “You’ll regret that.” An NCT member growled as he yanked her wrist down and turned her to face him.  
    “L-Lucas, let go of me this instant.” Younghee stuttered out. She looked scared for a moment, before hardening her face to frown hard at the boy. Lucas looked at Seungcheol and nodded as Joshua grabbed your hand started pulling you out the room. Behind you you could hear shouting from everyone and thuds followed by Younghee’s screams. Joshua led you down the many hallways past other groups of girls and boys going towards where you had come from.  
   “Shua... what’s going to happen to her?” You asked, causing him to stop and look back at you before looking forward again and sighing.  
   “I don’t know...” he admitted as he started pulling you with him again. You both knew what was going to happen, so you decided to voice it out loud.  
   “She’s more than likely not going to leave this building alive.”

 

 

   You wake up and stare at the ceiling, unmoving. You kind of wished it was all a dream. You hoped you were back in your bed at Bts’s house, or your bed in Monsta X’s house, or even in your bed at Seventeen’s house. It wasn’t a dream though and you weren’t in any of those places. You were in the living room at Seventeen’s house, not your bed. All of Seventeen around you and on you. You look up to see that you had been laying your head on Jeonghan’s chest. You look down to see Wonwoo sleeping on your thigh. You brushed his hair out of his forehead before holding Junhui’s hand that was resting on your stomach. Both of them smiled softly, causing you to smile too and put your head back down.  
    You started thinking of how you got here from Their place. You got out the building to find the police there waiting. Everyone who escaped covered their faces from the news reporters and photographers. The police didn’t take anyone to jail, since technically it was self defense, but the police told you all to keep yourselves hidden from the public. You remember coming home to see that the police had told the reporters that the company lied about everything and trapped their workers to keep the lie a secret and we all finally escaped. You felt finally relaxed like you never had before. Monsta X called and said that they would come and see them whenever they were ready for a visit. As much as you missed Monsta X, you weren’t ready for a visit. All you wanted at the moment was what you had now, bonding and resting time with Seventeen. You put your head back down and closed your eyes, falling back into an easy sleep.

 

 

  
_3 months later_  
    You spent all your time with them the first week, before all of you realize you needed jobs. So everyone looked for some sort of job here or there and everyone had succeeded in one way or another. You were still looking for a place, but everyone was sure that you’d find a good job. You were happy that you didn’t have to stay home all the time and feel useless to Seventeen.  
  Monsta X visited quite frequently to check in and see you again, but they weren’t the only ones to come. Pristin came from China to reunite with others and see their home again. Nu’est W came to visit from America, but it felt like both groups were gone again way too fast.  
    Throughout the few months of trails and tribulations, you continued to grow closer to Seventeen. At the two month mark, you had to come to terms that you liked all of them. You had to think about everything and pick one that you loved differently. Finally, you decided and wanted to tell them all.  
    “Guys... can you all come to the living room for a second?” You blurted out with s slight blush forming on your face. They all looked confused and concerned, but nodded and did what you asked. You took a deep breath as they naturally formed a line and waited for you too speak.  
   “I know you might be confused at the moment, but I need to confess something. I love you all with my heart, but... there is one of you that I like in a different way. I hope you understand...” You said shyly as they all stared at you in disbelief. You knew that all of them had a crush on you, well you at least had a really good guess of that.  
   “I don’t want to make a big deal out of this, but I didn’t want to keep it from you all any longer. Can everyone please close their eyes?” Everyone did. Another deep breath. You paced the line, slowly walking from one end to the other more than one time, before finally stopping in front of the one you choose.  
    “Thank you,” You hugged him tightly and everyone else opened their eyes to see who your choice was. You knew they were probably sad, but happy for you both at the same time. Cheers started from them making you giggle as he pulled away slightly only to pull you back in for a kiss. The rest made gagging noises and told you two to get a room, but you couldn’t care less at their teasing.  
    You were happy here. And all of Seventeen were too. They had succeeded in becoming your healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Younghee is the name that Mingyu calls Carats and I just had that name as Them from the beginning.


	41. Seungcheol Ending: Phenomenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the individual chapters are their solo songs. This one is not as long as I wanted, but that’s ok  
> Btw, you are a lifeguard at a place like Great Wolf Lodge or something and Seungcheol is a person trainer at a gym

Seungcheol Ending   
   Seungcheol kissed you again as the others started to smack him. You smiled a little into the kiss as you put your hands on his shoulders.   
    “Gross Cheollie. You know better. There are children here!” Jeonghan teased as he hit the older’s arm. You both pulled apart laughing as Dino protested that he was not a baby and was old enough to witness such things.  
    “It’s ok Chan, we’ll stop for your sake.” You giggled as the maknae groaned.  
    “I’m not a child!!”  
    “You’re right... you’re my child.”  
    “Seungcheol!”

 

  
   You sigh as you hopped out of the stuffy bus and walked towards your boyfriend’s work. You and Seungcheol had been together for about a year, but yet he still forgot that he had promised to pick you up today. You pulled back your wet hair into a bun as you approached the building and pushed open the door. As you walked past the front desk and turned the corner, you ran into someone.   
    “Before you say something, I didn’t forget you, I got caught up with someone I was training. She paid extra though.” Seungcheol said as he look at you with big eyes. You sighed with a small irritated, but fond smile. You hated and loved the way he always made you so soft.   
    “It’s ok. How is my hot, sweaty boyfriend?” Seungcheol smiled a gummy smile as you spoke.   
    “I’m good. How’s my hot, lifeguard girlfriend?”   
    “I’m great now that I’m here with my hot, sweaty boyf-“  
    “Can you two get a room? Super gross, bleck.” You heard from behind Seungcheol. Your boyfriend laughed and threw a look back at his worker.  
   “Can you get a girlfriend, Hoseok?”  
   “Touché.” You giggled as an equally sweaty, but really buff Wonho appeared and Seungcheol chuckled as he put him in a headlock. They laughed and fake wrestled for a few more seconds before the both broke apart.   
    “Sorry Wonho, we have to be heading out. See you later.” Hoseok nodded at Seungcheol’s words and waved to you as your boyfriend started pulling you out the door.  
    “Bye-... why are we in a hurry?” You asked as you finally reached the car and got in shotgun. S. Coups shrugged with a small smile on his face.  
    “You’ll see. We need to get home to freshen up a bit.”  
    “Good, cause you smell like sweat.”  
    “Well, you smell like chlorine.”  
    “Hmm, touché.”

 

 

   “Seungcheol.... you shouldn’t have...”  
   “I know but I did.” You stood there with an open mouth just staring. He had taken you to a beautiful venue at a restaurant. Seungcheol led you to a table outside with fairy lights hanging down and pretty red-colored candles flickering.  
    “How...no, why?”   
    “I’ve been planning this for a while to show you how much you mean to me.”  
   “That’s why you’ve been working so much more lately...” You said as you sat down across from Seungcheol. He suddenly looked up to meet your eyes with a sad face.  
    “I’m so sorry for never picking you up from your work and for not appreciating you for everything you do. I’m so sorry-“ You shut him up by leaning over the table carefully and kissing him. He kissed you back without hesitation and you felt a tear fall down his cheek. Surprised, you back away.  
    “Why-“  
    “Because I love you so much.” Seungcheol slowly pressed your shoulder so you would sit down again as the waiter came over to take your order. He ordered something for you as you didn’t even know what there was here. As the waiter nodded and left Seungcheol turned back to you.   
    “I’m sorry, but you just make me so happy.”  
    “I love you too.”  
    “Good, because I can’t live without you now.” Seungcheol smiled at you as he grabbed your hand on the table and threaded your fingers together.   
    “Happy almost one year.” You laughed at Seungcheol.  
    “Yeah Cheollie. Happy almost on year.”

 

 

  
   “Why are we doing this again?”  
   “Because Meanie aren’t going to win the chicken fights by default.”   
   “But Wonwoo’s power is literally wa-“  
   “Shhh and help me out.” You sighed with a smile as you shook your head. Seungcheol pulled you with him down the pool steps into the water and helped you onto his back. Seventeen had rented a pool for your actual one year so you all could enjoy water without the fear of getting caught in a current or bitten by an alligator.   
    “So... we have a challenger?” Mingyu grinned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s leg. Wonwoo, who was sitting on the taller’s shoulders, shook his head with a grin.  
   “They’ll never make it. I guess they think because it’s their day we’ll go easy on them. As if.” Mingyu chuckled at Wonwoo’s words as you two approached them.   
    “Are you ready to lose?” You smirked as you tainted the other couple.   
   “Ha, only after you eat... uh, water?” Mingyu said, making Seungcheol laugh.   
   “It’s on.” Your boyfriend said as he surged forward. You locked hands with Wonwoo and started the fight.  
   “I don’t even need to use my powers to win.”  
   “Then don’t.” You hissed through a smile. You pushed the other so hard, that Mingyu almost fell over. Seungcheol cheered at your small victory as the other two approached you again. As you locked hands with Wonwoo again you suddenly felt odd.   
    “Seungch-“ with the smallest push from Wonwoo, you both went crashing down, cutting off your sentence. As you both came to the surface, sputtering for air, you could hear everyone laughing and cheering. You frowned and pouted.  
   “Powers were not aloud Wonwoo. Disqualified.” Seungcheol said in fake sternness, causing you to smile a bit as everyone fake gasped at the news.  
    “The judges are looking into the story now...” Seungkwan acted seriously as Soonyoung, Jeonghan, and Joshua whispered to one another.  
    “And it seems like... it’s a good call. Disqualified for cheating! The win goes to the couple Y/n and Seungcheol. Congratulations!!” Everyone laughed and fake cheered you both on as you smiled and waved to them all as if you were proud Olympians. Meanie fake cried with each other as Mingyu chided Wonwoo for losing the game for them. 

 

  
    As everyone was sitting out and drying off and telling jokes, you smiled to yourself. Seungcheol seemed to notice because he wrapped his arm around you slightly to grab your attention.  
   “Hey, why are you so happy?”  
   “Why can’t I be? I’m with you, it’s our one year.”  
   “That’s true.. I am a good reason to be happy.” Seungcheol smiled cheekily as you smacked his arm softly with a smile of your own.  
   “Ugh, I love you too much for my own good.”  
    “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” You let out a content sigh and let your gaze wonder the poolside that was filled with friends and good times before looking back at Seungcheol, someone who filled your life with happiness to the brim. Even though your relationship wasn’t easy and it was challenging at times, you wouldn’t trade it for the world.   
    “Hmm... I think it does.”

  



	42. Jeonghan Ending: You bloom inside of me

Jeonghan Ending   
     Jeonghan pulled you in for a hug and you could feel his shoulders start to shake slightly. You pushed away a little just enough to see tears running down his face before he pulled you back into his for a tighter hug. He softly pressed you head into his shoulder with shaking hands.  
   “Jeongh-“  
   “Shhh, I’m not crying you are.” He sniffled. You smiled fondly as you rubbed his back and he put his face into your neck.  
   “Aww, Hannie was afraid that Y/n wouldn’t pick him. Now he’s crying.” Dokyeom cooed as the room erupted with fake ‘awww’s.  
   “Shut up. I was just... not the b-best to her and stuff. Joshua stop laughing before I kick your butt.” Jeonghan mumbled into your neck, making you laugh with the others. You felt your boyfriend smiling lightly onto your skin as you lightly pulled his away so you could dry his tears.

 

 

   “A kiss everyday before bed. No arguments.” Jeonghan smiled as he flopped down onto your bed. You two hadn’t even been together for a day, but you guessed that it was kind of both of yours bed now. You sighed with a small smile as you flopped on the bed beside him.   
   “Fine. You know, I didn’t know that I would have to do something to keep your love everyday.”  
   “I mean... you don’t have to-“  
   “That was a joke Hannie.” You said as you pressed a kiss into his lips. He rolled his eyes, but kissed you back anyway.

 

 

   “I’m nervous.”  
   “Don’t be.” You frowned as Jeonghan tried to comfort you with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
   “I have every reason to be nervous Hannie...”  
   “Like what?”  
   “Like...the fact that I’m going to do something you don’t exactly want. No arguments because you know it’s true.” Jeonghan sighed as he hugged you tighter.  
   “It’s just... you being a nurse is hard for me to think about. You could always get sick. You could get called in for extra hours on our days off. You have to go to school-“  
   “Hannie... if you don’t want me to, I won’t.” You cut him off and pulled back a little bit to look him in the eyes. He sighed.  
   “I’m being a baby about this, I know.”  
   “No! I understand where you’re coming from here. It’s hard for me too, but I just have this calling to do it. Is that ok?” You knew you didn’t have to ask his opinion on this and that you could do it regardless, but you had learned that you values his opinion a lot and that you wanted it.   
   “That’s great. You’re great. We’re great.” He whispered as he held you closer. You also knew that he had trust issues with himself about hurting you, so you have to overcome somethings, but his felt good, coming to an agreeing point. It was comfortable.

 

 

   “Please, Hannie?”  
   “For the last time, no.”  
   “Why not?”  
   “I’ve told you why.”  
   “But... come on. I want more than a kiss tonight. How can you said no?”  
   “Like this: no.” You sighed as you turned over in the sheets, so that you could face away from your boyfriend. Jeonghan sighed from behind you and turned so he could wrap an arm around you and kiss your neck.  
    “Look, I’m sorry, but I’m really tired today. Working as a bartsia is harder than it looks.” You didn’t say anything to Jeonghan to show him that you were still a little mad. He sighed sadly into your ear and kissed your neck softly a few more time before turning to go to sleep. You sighed and closed your eyes to let sleep take you as well.   
    You had only been asleep for about 45 minutes when you felt someone shaking you awake.  
    “Hannie... what is- no way...”  
    “Hmm.” Jeonghan hummed unamused and you stared with wide eyes as he handed you a grocery bag of stuff.  
     “I thought you said you were too tired.”  
     “Well, I lied. I’m never too tired for you.” He said cheesily as you opened the bag. It contained everything you wanted and more: a big chocolate chip cookie, a bottle of chocolate milk, and two onesies.  
     “Why are there two-“  
     “One is for me. You don’t think I went all that way to not get me something.” Jeonghan smiled as he took the white bunny onesie and handed you the grey bunny onesie. You both changed quickly and split the cookie and milk.   
    “I love you.” You mumbled as you both cuddled together, on top the blankets because onesies are hot, and Jeonghan placed a sweet kiss onto your lips.  
    “I love you too.”


	43. Joshua Ending: Can’t live with losing you

Joshua Ending  
   He wrapped his wings around you as quickly as he could. He hugged you close for a second before giving you a small kiss and backing away. The boys surged forward engulfed you and him in a giant group hug.   
    “Gosh, the church boys are always so lucky.” Everyone laughed at Seungkwan’s statement. You took the chance to look over at your new boyfriend, studying his features and etching them in your mind for safekeeping. Joshua caught your gaze and smiled cutely at you.   
   “Eww gross, I take it all back. The church boys are always the weirdest.”

 

 

    “I miss him.” You breathed out quietly. Minghao sighed from beside you on the bed. You both were just staring at the ceiling in the darkness.  
    “I know you do. We all do.”   
    “Yeah but... I... He.... we....”  
    “Y/n.” Minghao said it a warning voice as you started to break down. You turned on your side, away from the other, like this could shield you from the sadness that sunk through your bones. Minghao sighed again and turned over to hold you in his arms.  
    “This is only ok because I’m gay.”  
    “Minghao!” You giggled a little, drying your tears as Minghao smiled.  
    “What? It’s true. That’s not the point of all this anyway. Why are you so sad? He won’t be gone forever.”  
    “It already feels like forever.” You sniffle. Minghao nods.  
    “That’s true... but he’ll come back home soon. He just is visiting Nu’est for a little bit and meeting some other groups from the US. He says EXP Edition is pretty cool.” Minghao smiled at you as you turned back over.   
    “I know... I’m ok now, but I want to be alone.”  
    “Y/n-“  
    “Please?” There was a few seconds of silence.  
    “Ok.” He said as he pushed off the bed and started for the door.  
    “Tell Junhui hi for me.”   
    “Will do.” Minghao said, suddenly shy at the mention of his boyfriend’s name, as he slipped out of the door. You sighed and stared at the ceiling again. Before you could even get sad again, your phone rang. You jumped, forgetting again that you had a phone of your own, and picked it up. With a gasp you answered it.  
   “Joshua?” You whispered out. You heard a familiar chuckle on the other side.  
   “Hey Y/n. Sorry I haven’t called lately because I’ve been busy. How are-“  
   “How much longer?” You blurted out. You had a problem with anyone you cared about leaving ever since.... everything happened. Joshua sighed through the phone.   
   “Very soon, ok? I know that you want me home and I want to get home to you too soon, but I still have some stuff to do.”   
   “I’ll be ok over here as long as you’re ok.” You said, clutching the phone to your ear like it was a lifeline.   
   “Thanks Y/n. I love you.”  
   “I love you too.”  
   “I-.... I have to go now.” You took a deep breath.  
   “Ok. Have a good day for me.”  
   “Bye.” 

 

   “Five more minutes?” You mumbled to Joshua. He crossed his arms at you. You both had already gotten ready and everything, but you got back into the bed.  
   “You’ll wrinkle your clo-“  
   “I don’t have to leave today.”  
   “You have to go to work-“  
   “Suzy says I can skip a day if I need to.”  
   “Do you need to?”  
   “...yes?” You pull the covers up to your face with a small pout as Joshua sighed roughly.  
   “Fine... the church has flexible hours.” You smiled as Joshua climbed back into the bed with you. He leaned in and kissed you and you kissed him back. One kiss turned into two, two into three, and then you lost count. His kisses were slow, caring, and sweet, and that way you could kiss him all day. Suddenly, Joshua pulled away.  
   “Wh-“  
   “Y/n. I-... I hate to ruin this moment, but I want to say this before I forget. I love you and I’m sorry that I haven’t always been the best to you.” You smiled softly at your boyfriend before kissing him once.  
   “Joshua. You’re perfect. Don’t worry about anything. I love you too.” He smiled at you now and leaned in for another kiss.  
   “Joshua, Y/n you’re going to be late-... you know what... whatever.” Jihoon grumbled as he shut the door. You and Joshua share a look before giggling.


	44. Junhui Ending: Echo

Junhui Ending   
    Junhui smiled and cheered as he picked you up and swung you around. You giggled breathlessly as you heard Wonwoo scolding him for being reckless, but he didn’t seem to care. And neither did you. You just smiled like you always did with him.   
    “I can’t believe you’re cheeks don’t hurt yet, Y/n.” Seungcheol laughed as Junhui put you down finally. You shrugged.  
    “I’m too happy to care, I guess.”  
    “That’s... too cheesy. You and Junhui are a good match.”

 

  
   “Stop.”  
   “Junhui, you’re hungry.”  
   “I don’t care Y/n, sto-“ You cut your boyfriend by kissing him. He hummed into the kiss and put his hands on your waist. While he was distracted, you took the knife from the table and just pierced the tip of your pointer finger. Junhui scowled into the kiss and his canines shot out, cutting your bottom lip slightly. He pulled away, hissing.  
    “Y/n.”  
    “Junhui.”  
    “I won’t be able to stop.”   
    “That’s a lie and you know that. You’ve trained for too long on this to not.” Your boyfriend sighed as he knew that you were right too. He looked up at you with pleading eye.  
    “I can some more soon. I don’t need yo-“ You cut him off again, but this time slicing open the palm of your hand with a wince before putting it to his lips. He let out a finally whine of protest before accepting your hand. You smiled lightly despite the pain.  
    “Thank you.”

 

 

    “We can’t just watch Frozen every time you don’t want to watch a movie.” You said with a raised eyebrow. Junhui sighed with a small pout before putting down the Frozen CD you had brought for him. You smiled happily as you put in the Harry Potter CD and placed a kiss on his cheek as you pulled him back to the couch.  
    “Why don’t you like Harry Potter?”  
    “Why can’t I have my own opinions?” You looked in shock at Junhui. He didn’t look at you, but you could see the tears shining in his eyes and a slight red blush on his cheeks. You sighed and you paused the movie.   
    “What’s wrong?”  
    “I-... it’s just that you always giggle at me when I say things and look at me like every word I say is amusing and sometimes it’s degrading- just like right now!” Junhui yelled the last part as he glanced up to see you smiling at him.  
    “It’s not that it’s just... I’m sorry, ok? I think that you’re so amazing that I want to be able to smile at everything you say and I think it’s cute how enthusiastic you are about things you love.” You confessed honestly. Junhui was blushing a little bit still as he looked down at the couch between you both, still angry. You silently leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug.  
    “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. From now on, I’ll try and act accordingly to what you are saying. Is that ok?”  
     “You still make me feel like a child.”  
     “I’m sor-“  
     “But I like feeling that way sometimes. Stop saying sorry, and we’ll be ok.” You laughed at Junhui, but quickly cut yourself short from the look he was giving you.  
     “I love you Junhui.”  
     “I love you too.”  
     “Good, ‘cause we’re still watching this movie together.”  
     “Ugh!”


	45. Soonyoung Ending: TOUCH

Soonyoung Ending   
    “I never thought you would pick me.”  
    “How could I not pick my Prince? You saved me from evil.”  
    “For the last time, I’m not evil!” Seungkwan whines as you and Hoshi giggled. Soonyoung hugged you again.  
    “Well, now you can really be my Princess.”   
    “That’s good, as long as you don’t forget your noble steed.” Dokyeom joked, causing the room to start laughing again.

 

 

  
   “I was a coward, wasn’t I?” Soonyoung asked you out of the blue as you both laid in bed. You tilted your head in confusion.  
   “Wh-“  
   “When we were with Them. I couldn’t even stand up for you properly.”  
   “Oh Soonie.... no, you weren’t a coward. You did stand up for me and tried to stop me from being killed. That’s more than some of the others.” You mumbled as you sleepily petted Hoshi’s hair. He sighed and pushed his head into your hands.  
   “Ok..”  
   “You know that, right?”  
   “I guess..”  
   “No, you should know. You’re amazing and perfect and I’ll never trade you for the world.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes at your words.  
   “That’s a load of cheese.”  
   “Yeah, well this is honesty cheese.”  
   “You’re weird... but I like that we can be weird together.”

 

 

   “Y/n... wake up.” You slowly open your eyes to see Soonyoung staring back at you with tears running down his face. You gasped and quickly put your hands on his cheeks to wipe them away.  
   “Soonyoung, what’s wrong?”   
   “I-..” it seemed like he couldn’t even get the words out to he just kept crying. You sighed softly and pulled him closer for a hug.  
   “Shhh, shhh. Take your time.”  
   “I’m fine... I’m fine... you are the one who’s not ok.” You blinked in surprise and pulled away a bit.   
   “Huh?”  
   “Every night in your sleep you say things. You say like ‘Why can’t I die? I still want to. Why I heal properly and forget.’” Soonyoung choked on a sob.  
   “I’m acting like a baby, I know, but it hurts me to hear all that. Why do you want to die?” You felt a tear of your own fall down your cheek as you watched your boyfriend. You held him for a while until he calmed down enough. Then you spoke.  
   “I... ever since we were with Them, I’ve dreamed of being in pain. Sometimes I remember my dream, sometimes I don’t. When we were there, I was in so much pain, that I thought death was better than still living. Now I know that it’s different. Now I have you to look forward to. So I can’t help what I say in my dreams, but I promise I don’t feel like that anymore.” Soonyoung let you finish before kissing you. You sighed in contentment as you leaned into the kiss.   
   “I love you Soonie.”  
   “I love you too.”


	46. Wonwoo Ending: Lies

Wonwoo Ending  
    Wonwoo kisses you again quickly, making everyone either laugh or say ‘eww’. You just giggled as your new boyfriend just shrugged.  
    “Why did you even pick me? I even tried to drown you twice.”  
    “Hmm, twice? I thought the first one was an accident?”  
    “It was.. just.. ugh you know what I mean.” You laughed at Wonwoo.  
    “Wonu, I picked you because I had to.”  
    “I’m just going to say it: You. Two. Are. Nasty.” Mingyu teased.   
    “Well, you’re nasty for voluntarily watching.”  
    “Uh-... touché.”

 

 

  
    You sat on the dock with your feet in the water, watching the others splash around. Your boyfriend caught your gaze and waved before swimming over to you.   
   “Still scared of water?”  
   “Wonu... I’m not scared, I’m just not up for swimming, you know?” Ever since the incident with Them, water had not been your favorite place to go. Wonwoo knew that, so he made sure not too push too much with the subject. He nodded and pulled himself up on the dock to sit beside you. It seemed like he was about to say something else, when someone interrupted.  
   “Wonwoo Hyung, Soonyoung is being mean to me.” Seokmin fake whined as the others laughed. Wonwoo shook his with an amused smile.  
    “And what should I do?”  
    “Let him visit the bottom!”   
    “But he hates the bottom.”  
    “Yeah... but he was mean to me.” ‘A trip to the bottom’ was when Wonwoo puts a bubble on someone’s head and makes a current take them to the bottom of the river for five minutes. Soonyoung, being a literal cat, hated that.  
   “Please Wonwoo, give me mercy.” Hoshi pleaded. Your boyfriend glanced at you for a decision. You surveyed Dokyeom and then Soonyoung. You put your thumb out and let it dip to look like a thumbs down before pulling it up to make a thumbs up.  
    “Alright, you’re safe... for now.”

 

 

  
    “Where’s Deut?” You sighed as your boyfriend asked that question. You turned to face him as he entered your room.  
    “For the last time, we did not name our cat ‘Deut’, we named him ‘Deuteronomy’.”  
    “Well, Deut is shorter and cute, like a nickname.” You shook your head with a small smile.  
    “He’s probably with Joshua. They’re so close, in real life, and in the Bible.” You sighed as you walked over to Wonwoo and hugged him. You gave him a quick kiss before continuing your slight rocking back and forth in your hug.  
    “Why are you wearing your glasses Wonu?”  
    “I was just reading.”  
    “Oh really? What have you been reading lately?”  
    “Oh... you know... things?” You narrowed your eyes at him as he blushed a bit.  
    “Things?”  
    “Yeah..”  
    “What kind of things?”  
    “Oh... the Bible..”  
    “Really?” You were shocked. It’s not that Wonwoo hated Christian things, but you did think that he would go out of his way to read the Bible.  
     “Well, yeah. You always wanted me too, soo...”  
     “Where are you at?”  
     “... Numbers?” You laughed at him.  
     “Almost to Deuteronomy!”  
     “I’m not in love with Numbers or Deuteronomy at the moment.” He grumble and you smiled before kissing him. Just before you could kiss him again, you heard the door creak.   
     “Deuteronomy wanted to show me something... but now I don’t want to see it.” Joshua laughed from the doorway.   
     “Why don’t you spent some time with your boyfriend Seungcheol instead of following our cat?” Wonwoo quipped with a small smile appearing on his face. Joshua held up his hand in a surrendering pose as he backed away and left.  
    “Stupid cat.”  
    “Wonu, how can you call our cat stupid? You’ve read Moby Dick to him.”  
    “Yeah well... whatever.” He mumbled before kissing you again.   
    “I love you.”  
    “I love you too.”


	47. Jihoon Ending: What's in the Future

Jihoon Ending   
  Jihoon grabbed you and escaped the room as soon as he could. You didn’t fight him although you were confused. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to you.  
   “This... this isn’t a joke?” He whispered. You smiled and put a hand on his cheek softly.  
   “I wouldn’t joke like this Hoonie, believe me. If you don’t want this... we don’t have to be together.”  
   “What? No, I want this. I-... just take it slow, right?”  
   “Yes, whatever’s good with you.” You smiled. He let out sigh and a smile slowly filled his face. It looked like Jihoon was able to lean in a kiss you again, but he was interrupted.  
    “Hyung, if you’re going to kiss Y/n, you need to be monitored by an adult.”  
    “Mingyu, I swear....”

 

 

  
   You just had just finished wiping down a few tables and seating a couple of guys when you heard the door bell ring. You didn’t really look up to see it was, since you were now counting out some change for an older lady at the register. After you finished and handed the customer her money Suzy knocked her hip against your’s. You looked at her confused as she nodded at the person who came in. Your heart leaped and fell at the same time.  
   “Why don’t you go get your boyfriend’s order?”  
   “Well... I don’t think he’d be comfortable with that.”  
   “Then why would he even come here?” Suzy did make a good point. You took a deep breath.  
   “Ok..”  
   “Look, go and talk to him for a little bit. Take a break, Y/n. You’ve been working hard lately.” You wanted to decline her offer, but you really did want to do that. You smiled slightly at her.  
   “Ok, will do Boss.” Suzy giggled at you as she waved you off. You walked over to Woozi’s table and slide into the booth, surprising him.   
   “Hey Hoonie.”  
   “Hey... what are you doing? Is it your lunch break?”  
   “Kind of. Suzy said I can take a break and talk to you. How’s work been?” You asked. He looked a little uncomfortable but he just shrugged.  
   “Good as always. A bit stressful, but nothing too much. Bumzu is a pain, but what’s new?” You smiled and reached to hold his hands. He pulled them back quickly, looking down. You staring in shock for a second, before smiling and looking at the table.   
    “Sorry...” You whispered out with a thick voice. You felt his foot rub your leg under the table.   
    “I just... you know?” You looked back up at him as he spoke.  
    “Yeah Hoonie. I know. I just forgot. Do you want something to eat?” You asked as you rubbed your foot against his. He nodded.  
    “Yeah. Could I get just a sandwich with a coke.”   
    “No fries?”  
    “Well... tater tots?” You giggled as he lowered his voice to say that. He smiled at you.  
    “Sure Hoonie, no problem.”

 

 

    “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you here.” Bumzu smirked from the front desk. You smile with a shrug.  
    “Well, I’ve been meaning to stop by, but I’ve been busy at work.”  
    “I’m glad you finally came back. I’ve missed that beautiful face of your’s.  
Woozi was gone for so long before, that I thought you two could have gotten married and went on a honey moon. Unfortunately, he says that that didn’t happen. Too bad. He’s missing out with such a pretty girl.” Bumzu laughed. You glanced at Jihoon a bit confused. He just looked at the floor.   
    “We should get going to the recording room n-“  
   “Is it true that you are dating?” Bumzu cut off Woozi. You didn’t know what to say.  
   “Umm..”  
   “You’re making her uncomfortable.”  
   “But-“  
   “Yes, Bumzu, we’re dating.” Jihoon grumbled with a sigh. The other’s mouth dropped open.  
   “Wait... really? Oh my gosh. I’ve been pestering you for months it feels like... wow, good job Woozi.” You were pulling from the room quickly by your boyfriend. You could hear Bumzu’s laughter echoing down the hallway, reminding you of your first visit. Jihoon shut the door behind you both with a sad sigh and threw himself into his big chair.   
   “Hoonie, are you ok?”   
   “Sure. Please don’t call- never mind.”  
   “Ok Jihoon.” You sighed as you adverted your gaze from Woozi to look at his expensive machinery. You could feel tears in your eyes. You felt Jihoon put his hand on your shoulder.  
   “No, wait. Please still called me Hoonie? That’s ok for me. I just-... Are... are you ok?”  
   “No... no.” A single tear fell down your face.  
   “Y/n... this is all my fault.” You shook your head.   
   “No it’s not.” And it really wasn’t his fault. You knew what you were getting into when you first started liking him. You knew he had problems with showing or receiving love. He just had decided to sleep with you a few days before.  
   “I wish I could be easier for you.” He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. You hurried to wipe it away.  
   “I don’t want easy, I want you.”  
   “But... y-you can’t even hug me! I can’t give you what you want.”  
   “What do you think I want?” You asked as you gave up on drying his face and pulled him to your chest. He stiffened for a second before relaxing into you.  
   “I-... I can’t even hold hands with you in public. I can’t tell people about us.”  
   “Well, we can work on that. Together.”  
   “... do you think that would work?”   
   “Definitely.” You said strongly as you stopped crying. He pulled away from your embrace to kiss you. It was a little bit clumsy on the first kiss. The second kiss was better. You didn’t pay attention to how many was after that, you just kissed him. You pulled away as there was a knock at the door.  
    “Don’t do anything kids!” Woozi growled at Bumzu through the door, though the older couldn’t hear him. You laughed and kiss his nose.  
     “I love you, Hoonie.”  
     “I love you too. And I’m ready to work on showing that to you.”


	48. Seokmin Ending: FLY

Seokmin Ending   
   Seokmin kissed the tip of your nose as you smiled. Everyone in the room made gagging noises except for you, DK, and Hoshi.  
   “Yay!! My steed finally has a girlfriend. Take good care of the horse now, he’s fragile.”  
    “Ok.” You laughed in response to Soonyoung. Dokyeom imitated a horse as he ran around the room, causing everyone to giggle.

 

 

  
    You leaned against the the counter as your coworker, Mina, handed a package of ham to a mother of two small children. You smiled and waved at them as they walked to the drink isle.  
    “So adorable. When do you think you and Seokmin will have some?”  
    “Hmm... I don’t know. Whenever he wants some, I guess.”   
    “Ok, well, does he still keep you up at night with his sleep talking?”  
    “Yeah..”  
    “I would have already moved rooms.”  
    “It’s not that I can’t sleep because of it, I just like to hear what he has to say.”  
    “Yeah, whatever.” You smiled up at Mina as you started to put some fresh chicken in the display. Your coworker shook her head smiling before looking up in surprise.  
    “Well, speak of the devil!” You looked up to see your boyfriend walking towards the counter.  
    “Hey Minnie, what brings you here?”   
    “You, of course! I’m actually dropping by for some more cat food for work, but I seem to have forgot where it is.” You rolled your eyes with a smile as you leaned over the counter.   
   “You know where the exact opposite side of the store is?”  
   “Nope.”  
   “Well then I’ll have to take you. Mina, will you cover for me?” You kept your face as serious as possible as Mina was almost laughing out loud.  
    “Yep.” She said quickly and you laughed at her.  
    “Thanks.” You said as you slipped out and took Dokyeom’s hand in yours.

 

 

  
    You let out a long and heavy sigh as you quietly entered the house. You had to work late for one of the cashiers at the super market where you worked, so everyone was already asleep when you came in. Your soft footsteps barely made a difference as you trudged up the stairs. As you finally got into your room, changed into your pjs, and got into your bed, you noticed that your boyfriend wasn’t asleep. Dokyeom was curl up in a ball, crying, with his back towards you. You sighed and rubbed your eyes before turning him over and manually putting his arms around you, tangling your legs together, and putting his head into your neck.  
   “What’s wrong this time? Did you have to flush a fish? Feed a mouse to the boa constrictor? Did the birds fight again?” You sometimes didn’t know why he wanted to work at a pet shop. He would always feel bad about the animals and get too attached.   
    “N-no.... King got adopted.” He stuttered out through his sods. You gasped as he said that.  
     “Oh my gosh... I’m so sorry.” You felt bad now about being so deadpan with him. You were just so tired.   
     “I tried to talk to the Boss, but he said that I couldn’t put a hold on him.” King was a puppy that DK had wanted ever since he started working at the pet store. He even went so far as to gather everyone together to see if it was ok to adopt him. Everyone agreed, but Seokmin wanted to wait a little bit before getting him, since everyone was starting to get busier with work.  
    “I’m so so sorry Minnie. I know he meant a lot to you.” You whispered in comfort to him. You hated the idea of your boyfriend crying all alone.   
    “I-... I should have got him while I still had the chance.”  
    “Shh, don’t blame yourself.” You mumbled as you pressed kisses into his neck and pulled up his shirt a bit to expose his back so you could rub it. You knew the way he liked to be comforted from experience.  
   “Why do you think that I’m so cool? I’m just a cry baby.” Dokyeom croaked out. You smiled as you pushed him away a little bit, just enough to kiss his lips.  
    “Because I see you as an amazing ball of sunshine that brightens my whole life.”  
    “I love you.”  
    “I love you too.”


	49. Mingyu Ending: Like the Beginning

Mingyu Ending  
    Mingyu engulfed you in a strong hug and kissed the top of your head. You took a deep breath of his masculine scent and smiled in complete happiness.  
   “Now the dog finally has an owner.”  
   “Shut up waterboy.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Mingyu.  
   “I have name, you know? That’s not waterboy.”  
   “And I have a name that’s not the dog.”  
   “.... touché.”

 

 

  
   “Where’s Aji?” You asked as you walked into the living room. Mingyu shrugged as he scribbled into his drawing notebook. You narrowed your eyes at his suspicious behavior as you sat down on the couch beside him.  
   “Mingyu?”  
   “Huh?”  
   “Where’s the dog?”  
   “Don’t call him ‘the dog’.” Mingyu gasped as you rolled your eyes. Your boyfriend quickly looked back at his boo. You sighed and slowly pulled the notebook from his hands.  
   “Babe... where is he? Gyu? Where’s Aji at?”  
   “You’ll next get him. He doesn’t like the costume!!”  
   “Really?” You asked incredulously. Mingyu nodded seriously.  
   “Yes! He told me that.”  
   “It’s just a cape.”  
   “But Aji doesn’t like it. Can’t he just stay a regular dog for Halloween.”  
   “But we’re all going as super heroes...”  
   “Please?” Mingyu said with a pout and puppy dog eyes. You sighed and kissed his pouty lips lightly.  
   “Fine, just get the dog from under the bed, ok?” You said with a smile as your boyfriend gasped.  
   “H-how did you know where he was hiding?”

 

 

  
   You sighed as you walked up to your room, alone. Dinner had finished with all the boys and you did have a good time, but you missed Mingyu. Your boyfriend had been out for about four months on some work for his job as a photographer. You really missed his constant presence and now that he was gone, you were lonely.  
   There was an uplifting side to all this though, which put a smile on your face: He was coming home today. You glanced out the window before getting ready for bed, noticing that it was already dark out. As you finally sat down on the bed, you heard footsteps down the hallway. The door opened to a familiar face. You stood to greet him with a warm hug.  
   “Welcome home Gyu-“ You were cut off as Mingyu pulled back and kissed you roughly. Your eyes widened in shock from this, but you adapted quickly and kissed him back. He didn’t say a thing to you as he continued to kiss you deeply and passionately, as if making up for every single kiss you missed. Cliche, but totally your relationship.  
    Suddenly, your power felt something odd in the air. For a second, you were confused, before realizing what it was and almost laughing. This kind of disrupted the kisses and made Mingyu a little mad. As much as that should have stopped him from showing you his love, it didn’t. You pushed away from him slightly to stop him and he let out a irritated huff as you laughed lightly.  
    “Why?” Your boyfriend growled. You sighed and shook your head as you gestures for him to be quiet. You walked over to the door and quickly opened it to reveal a very stunned Seungkwan standing there.  
    “Oh! Well, how’s the make out session?” Seungkwan smirked as he leaned against the door frame. You rolled your eyes as you felt your boyfriend walk up behind you.  
    “Well, just great until you showed up.”  
    “Yeah, Maybe you should leave and go to Vernon and fu-... I mean make out.” Mingyu corrected himself to stay PGish as you elbowed him in the gut. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
    “Well, just checking that everyone was protected because Vernon had an odd feeling. Anyway, please continue and stay safe. I’ll be off because this is sooo gross.” And with that, the other was off gone down the hall. You closed the door and turned back to see your boyfriend already facedown into the mattress. You laughed.  
    “What happened to excited-to-see-me Mingyu from just a few seconds ago?”  
    “He’s still here. Now he’s just excited-to-see-you-but-sleepy Mingyu.” You laughed at him as you plopped down beside him on the bed.  
    “You better get ready for bed then.”  
    “Yeah, I am.” You petted his hair as he looked over at you with his beautiful eyes.  
    “I’ve missed my Gyu.”  
    “And I’ve missed my Y/n.”  
    “I love you.”  
    “I love you too.”


	50. Minghao Ending: Night and Rain (kor. ver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me on my Chinese.

Minghao Ending  
    “Wo ai ni.” [trans. I love you.] Minghao mumbled into your hair making you smile happily into his strong hug. You heard one of the boys start laughing.  
    “I can speak Chinese too, Hao, so I know what you’re saying.” You realized it was Junhui who laughed. Your new boyfriend shrugged into your hug.   
    “You’re just jealous that I didn’t say it to you.”   
    “You love me anyway.”  
    “Guys stop bromancing.” Vernon said, making everyone laugh.

 

 

    “Weisheme?” [trans. Why?] Minghao grumbled in Chinese as he flopped down on your shared bed. You petted his hair as he curled into you. He usually didn’t show his emotions to anyone, so you knew he must be really tired. He had been called in for his job as a volunteer firefighter before dinner and didn’t even eat when he returned because he could stomach anything anymore.  
    “What happened wo de huo baobei?” [trans. What happened my fire baby?] You said softly through the darkness.   
    “That fire was terrible. It took everything from them. I tried my hardest to save something for the family, but I couldn’t. Not even a toy for their child.”   
    “Aww, buyao shangxin baobei.” [trans. Aww, don’t be sad baby.] He sighed you words and moved to kiss you quickly.  
    “Ni shi zui hao de.” [trans. You’re the best.] Minghao whispered shyly with a small smile. You smiled back and hugged him.  
    “Xiexie.” [trans. Thanks.]

 

 

 

    “Y/n...” Minghao said in warning voice. You knew he hated kissing or holding you for too long or too much because he was after to hurt you with his power.   
    “Minghao.” You pleaded as you held him closer and kissed him. He grunted and pulled away like every time before. You and your boyfriend sighed.  
    “You know why not.” You knew you should listen to Minghao, but you didn’t care at the moment. You kissed him again, but he didn’t pull away this time. This surprised you because not only is this something he wouldn’t do, but also because he doesn’t enjoy showing affection in front of the members and you were both in the living room where anyone could come in and see you two.  
    “Y/n.” Minghao mumbled onto your lips as he kissed you back. You got lost into his kisses until you shirt came up a little bit and his hand accidentally touched your exposed side. You flinched as his touch burned your skin.  
    “I’m sorry!” Minghao gasped as he pulled away from you. You shook your head and stepped towards him to hug him.  
    “It’s ok! I’m fine.”  
    “I-... we shouldn’t do that. I can’t control my powers sometimes with you.” Tears threatened to slip down his cheeks as he spoke. You shook your head and kisses both of his cheek softly.  
   “Don’t blame yourself. I’m ok. We’re ok. Breath.”  
   “I-I.... duibuqi... wo hen baoqian.” [trans. I-I.... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.] You grabbed your boyfriend’s face in your hands so he can look at you.  
    “Minghao, listen to me: don’t forget that I don’t care about anything else. I just care about you. Calm down. Don’t stress. You’ll never hurt me.” He took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss you lightly.  
   “Wo ai ni Y/n.” [trans. I love you Y/n.]  
   “Wo ai ni Huo baobei.” [trans. I love you fire baby.]


	51. Vernon Ending: Unknown

Vernon Ending   
   Vernon pulled you into a hug as he smiled goofily. Everyone else in the room laughed and cheered for him more.  
   “It’s going to be hard to be with a boy who can read your mind at anytime.”   
   “Hmmm..” You hummed at Chan’s statement as said boy patted Vernon’s shoulder. Your boyfriend locked eyes with you. _You wouldn’t read my mind all the time, would you?_ You thought as you tilted your head. He laughed nervously and scratched his neck.   
   “Well, I’ll just have to live with that, since I can’t get away now.” You smiled and everyone gagged, even Vernon, making you laugh at his extraness.

 

 

  
   You sat in your room alone in the darkness. You knew that it was really late where you were, so in America, where your boyfriend was, it was early. You decided to see if he was up.  
 _Vernon? You up?_ You thought in your head, almost like sending him a message. You heard a familiar chuckle echo between your ears.  
 _Yep, why? You miss me?  
   Yes, of course I do. You’ve been gone for like a month!!  
   A month isn’t that long...  
   Long enough._ Another chuckle.  
 _Isn’t it late over there?  
   Yeah... but it’s early over there. Aren’t you too tired to do this? It’s takes a lot of energy...  
   I’m fine. You should go to sleep, though.  
   Vernon...  
   Y/n...  
   I miss you.  
   I miss you too.  
   I want you home right now.  
   You know that’s not-  
   I want to kiss you.   
   ...  
   I miss your hugs. And your face. Everything about you really.   
   Y/n stop... that’s gross. _You sighed as you turned over and curled up in your blanket.  
 _Sing me to sleep Nonnie.  
   I’m not that good at singing.  
   So? I like it when you sing._ You heard Vernon’s sigh in your head, but it had a smile in it.   
_Fine ok._

 

 

  
   “Ver- Vernon what’s wrong?” You gasped. You had been looking around the house for him to talk to, but when you found him outside on the back steps, you got worried. His head with in his hands, between his knees. He was gasping for breath.  
   “Vernon.......Vernon.......Vernon.” You said his name sternly as you tried to pull him from his position.  
   “Breath honey, relax.” You whispered as you finally got him to sit up right. He look at you with big eyes before kissing you.  
   “Wh-what?” You asked as he pulled away and stared at you. He smiled even though he was still shaking.  
   “I saw the future. The future of us. It was amazing and I wanted to thank you for it, even if it hasn’t happened yet.” Vernon said as he pulled you into a hug. You smiled as you rubbed his back.   
   “I would do it again if I had the choice.”  
   “Y/n... I love you.”  
   “I love you too.”


	52. Seungkwan Ending: Uncertain/ Undecided

Seungkwan Ending  
   You gasped and everyone ‘aww’ed as Seungkwan started to cry. You moved to wipe his face, but he didn’t let you and instead pulled you in for a hug.   
   “W-Why did you e-even pick me? I-I’m ugly and weird...” He whispered in your ear, choking on a sob. You shush him and rub his back.   
   “I picked you because I love you.”  
  “Why-“  
  “Because you’re amazing in my eyes. To me, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Seungkwan seemed to calm down after your words and kept mumbling something like ‘thank you’ as you dried his tears.  
   “You two are gross.”  
   “Shut up Mingyu Hyung.”

 

 

  
   You walked into the kitchen and yawned as you rubbed your eyes. Mingyu looked up from where he was cooking.  
   “Morning Y/n~! Come get some pancakes.” You smiled as you walked over and pick of a plate and a fork. You put two pancakes on your plate, but as you watched Mingyu cook, you were confused.  
   “Why are you still cooking? We have enough for everyone.”  
  “Because Wonu likes chocolate chip pancakes...” Mingyu blushed as he talked about his boyfriend. You giggled as you took your plate to the table where some people were already seated.  
    “Morning guys! Have you seen Kwannie?” You asked as you started to cut up your food. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who were holding hands. shared a knowing look.  
    “Yeah... he’s upstairs. He’s a little nervous for his first day of work.” You nodded and started eating. You knew that, but it worried you that he wasn’t down here and waiting like he said he’d be.   
   You quickly ate and went back up without a word to find your boyfriend. You found him immediately in your locked room.  
   “Kwannie? Let me in please.”  
   “I-... ok.” You heard before the lock clicked. You pushed open the door and shut it behind you before engulfing Seungkwan in a hug.  
   “Kwan... Why did you lock yourself in our room?”   
   “I... I’m nervous. Can’t you come with me?”  
    “Seungkwan, I don’t know if they’ll let me.”  
    “But... what if they all don’t like me? .... what if-“  
    “Shhh, baby. They’ll love you. Maybe they’ll even be jealous of you. Daycares aren’t ready for you. You’re too amazing.” Seungkwan coughed out a laugh before grimacing.  
    “Did you just call me baby?” You pretended not to hear his words.  
    “Kwannie, are you ready for work?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, his confidence back.  
    “Of course. I’m always ready.”  
    “Then promise me that you’ll not be nervous.”  
    “Fine... I promise.” You locked pinkies and touched thumbs to seal the promise.  
    “Ok, now let’s get you fed and to work.” You smiled.

 

 

   You kissed a quick peck into his lips and he turned away with a mad face. Seungkwan has been mad at you for the past few minutes because you were playing the prince game with Hoshi and DK again.   
   “Forgive me. You’re my prince.” Seungkwan made a gagging noise and shrugged your hand off his shoulder. You sighed. You leaned onto him and pushed more energy into his aura. You felt him shift a little.  
   “Why did you do that?”  
   “Because you’re using all your energy being mad at me, so I’m giving you more.”  
   “.... am I really your prince?” You giggled at his soft, embarrassed words.  
   “No. You’re my everything.”  
   “That’s gross.”  
   “I know, but you love it.” Seungkwan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
   “I love you Kwannie.”  
   “I love you too.”


	53. Chan Ending: ET (Every Time)

Chan Ending  
   Chan kissed you again, making the guys all gag. You both broke apart because you two were smiling too much.  
   “You’re too young my child. I can’t  watch this!!” Jeonghan teased as he leaned onto Joshua. Dino rolled his eyes.  
   “I’m old enough.” You smiled up at him as he looked to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist carefully.  
   “I won’t hurt you ever again, I promise.”  
   “I never imagined that you could, Channie.”  
   “Yuck. My child, take it to another room.”  
   “I’m not your child Jeonghan!!”

 

 

   You sighed as you got off the bus and walked into the restaurant alone. Your feet ached from working all day at the preschool as an assistant teacher for the kids, but you still came in with a smile for your boyfriend. He worked at a Japanese restaurant where you can watch the chefs cook right in front of you. Dino was just a waiter, but he always be in the room with the cooks would do a special trick so that he would make sure that it always worked out right.   
   “Y/n?” You turned to see Lay smiling at you. You waved to the new cook.  
   “How are you?”   
   “Pretty good. How about you?”  
   “Well, working with children is tiring, but I love it.”  
   “Aww that’s sweet. Are you here for Chan?” You nodded and Lay took to the staff room.  
   “Dino, come get your girlfriend~! I have to go back and cook now, Y/n, but I hope you have a good rest of the day and visit more.”  
    “Of course Lay.” You promised as the boy left the room. You turned just in time to be crushed in a hug.   
   “Y/n... I’ve missed you.”  
   “It hasn’t even been a whole day.”  
   “It’s been long enough.” You smiled at your boyfriend’s sweet attitude.  
   “What’s up? What happened today to make you like this?”  
   “Like what? I can’t just love you?”  
   “You can, I’m just curious if someone said something to you.” Chan pulled away from the hug to look at the ground, then back up to you, then to the floor again. You tilted your head and put a hand his shoulder to show that you wanted to know what was wrong. He swallowed sharply.  
    “Well.... I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a trip with me? I’ve been saving up a lot recently and working more. I’ve finally got enough to go on a small little trip and I wanted to know if you wanted to-“ You didn’t let him finish, you just kissed away his worries. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist, as per his habit.   
   “I’d love to come. I’ll even put in some money too.”  
   “Y/n, no-“  
   “Let me.” He sighed, but kissed you again.  
   “Fine.”

 

 

   The rain patterns changed as Chan used his power to move the little river on the window. You sighed, watching your breath fog up the glass a little bit.   
   “I’m sorry that it’s raining today. I know you wanted to go to the park.” Dino said as he took your hand. You looked over to him and studied his face. It all brought back all the memories you created together. At the start of the relationship, Chan was a little bit confused of what to do. He didn’t know what to do to comfort you when it was that time of the month, or how to say to you when you asked him if you should just quit work because of your rude coworker. Now he knew exactly what to do and say at every moment. You smiled at him and squeezed his hand.   
   “No need to apologize for something you didn’t do. I thinks it’s better like this. Your company is enough for me.”  
   “When did we become the couple that was so whipped for each other?” Dino chuckled. You smiled at him. It sounded like a joke, but you could hear that he was a little self conscious of this.  
   “When we got together, I guess. It’s better than being the couple that’s always caught kissing like Wonwoo and Soonyoung.”   
   “Ugh, if you can even called that kissing.” Chan groaned, making you laugh. The glass fogged up again. Giving you a good idea. You pulled your hand away from your boyfriend’s and drew a tiny heart in the receding fogginess. You looked back to see Dino rolling his eyes with a smile.  
   “I love you Y/n.”  
   “I love you too Channie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.... so sad... if you liked it and to see more, please comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
